Age is Only a Number
by MsftsStayStrong
Summary: Summary: Demi Munroe is starting her first year of teaching 11th grade History and develops a crush, or more than a crush, on her popular, secretly nice, and in-the-closet student Selena Russo. What will from this crush? Can, or will, they make it work? *I changed Demi's last name to Munroe and Selena's to Russo, to avoid the restrictions and such.* I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Demi Munroe, Miss Munroe, is starting her first year of teaching 11th grade History and develops a crush, or more than a crush, on her popular, secretly nice, and in-the-closet student Selena Russo. What will come about from this crush? Can, or will, they make it work? *I changed Demi's last name to Munroe and Selena's to Russo, to avoid the restrictions and such.* I suck at summaries.**

**No copy right intended. The only stuff I own in this story are the idea my muse creates, not the people!**

**_Miss Munroe's POV_**

_"Where the heck are my shoes?" _I think to myself as I rummage through my closet.

It's already 7:16 AM and I have to be at Wensworth High School at 7:30 to begin my first day of teaching and I can't find my shoes! I'm totally going to be late. I sure am going to make a nice second impression on the teachers, whom I met a few weeks ago at the teachers meet and greet. Oh, and my _first_ impression on the students will be fine and dandy as well. My inner voice is dripping with sarcasm at the moment.

I let out a breath of relief as my eyes come across the pair of shoes I was looking for. After putting them on, I take a look at myself in the mirror near my front door wearing a slightly over sized, yet dressy and fashionable, blush pink see-through shirt with a black top under, black skinny jeans, and black cut out boots. I put on a few bracelets and my keep sake feather necklace as well. I mean, I'm not trying to impress anyone, as I already have a girlfriend of 5 months, but I still want to look good. Satisfied, I walk out the door with my car keys and bag in hand.

I pull up at the high school at exactly 7:28 after about a 10 minute drive. A smirk appears on my face as I realize that I'm not late. The only parking spots that are occupied so far are the ones reserved for teachers because students don't arrive until after 8:05 AM, but no later than 8:30 AM or they're considered late.

"Miss Munroe, I'm so glad you could make it this morning," the school principal, Mrs. Mullington, greets me as I check in to her office after walking in.

"Why thank you, I didn't want to be late on my first day," I say with a chuckle as I finish signing my name on the check in paper.

"Yes, you're here right on time! Well, I'll let you go on to your classroom now so that you can get all situated. It was nice seeing you this morning dear. Dial my office number or come straight here if you need my help," she says with a smile. She seems like a real generous lady, so I can't help but smile back.

"I'll keep that in mind. It was nice seeing you as well, have a good day," I say with a nod and walk out of the main office.

There are two floors of the school and the 11th and 12th grade halls are located on the top floor, where as the 9th and 10th grade halls are on the bottom. I'm coming from the main office which is on the bottom floor, so I have to walk up a flight of stairs to get to my class. A lot of people wonder why I chose 11th grade to teach, being that they're just a bunch of immature teenagers and that I should either teach the mature 12th graders or 9th graders, who are easier to tame. But, I've always wanted to teach 11th grade because that's when they're around the time where they're not too wild like a lot of 9th graders and don't have a lot of drama, like most 12th graders. It's right in the middle.

Before I reach the top of the staircase, I'm stopped by a manly voice calling out my name. I turn around and see one of the teachers I'd met a few weeks ago at the teachers meet and greet, Mr. Tunis. He's jogging up the stairs to try and catch up to me.

"Mr. Tunis, good morning, how are you?" I ask with a smile when he reaches me.

"Pretty good, you look nice this morning," Mr. Tunis compliments me and blood rises to my cheeks as I blush. I don't like him that way or anything, but I'm flattered by his compliment.

When we first met the other week, he just flirted with me all day. I mean, he's not a bad looking guy or anything. He's probably just a few years older than me, in his late twenties, and he looks really fit and good looking with his green eyes and brown hair, but I'm taken. And he's not even my type if you know what I mean. But, I'm not going to let him know that because I've decided to keep my sexuality a secret around this school, unless I get close to any of the teachers, then they would be an exception.

"Why, thank you. You don't look bad yourself either," I say and he smiles and thanks me.

"So how are you doing this morning?" he asks as we step off of the top step and onto the floor of the 11th and 12th grade section. He teaches 11th grade math so we're going the same way.

"I'm doing well, I was almost late this morning, but I managed," I say and he has an understanding look on his face.

"Ahh, I know what you mean. I was almost late myself, but I came in at exactly 7:30! Some people just aren't early birds!" He explains and we both join each other in laughter.

"I couldn't agree more!" I agree as we come upon my classroom. "Well, this is my class, so I'd better go now. It was really nice talking to you Mr. Tunis!"

"Likewise, Miss Munroe. And please, call me Michael," he insists with a warm smile on his face.

"Will do Michael! And you can call me Demi!" I say as I begin to unlock my classroom door.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman! Have a great first day of teaching Demi!" He says and begins to walk away after I wish him the same.

I open my class room door and turn on the lights. I'd been here a few times during the summer to decorate, so it looks pretty nice. I walk over to my desk and begin getting stuff ready for class today. Now, all I have to do is wait for the students to arrive!

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! This chapter was pretty boring, but that's because it's just getting started! I promise next chapter will be better and you'll see Selena's side and all! I think I'll upload it tonight because I'm bored! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Selena Russo's POV_**

"Oh my gosh shut up!" I scream at my alarm clock as it wakes me up at 7:30 AM. I'm partially happy to be going back to school, but then again I'm going to miss summer vacation. Staying up all night, getting a tan, partying and hanging out with friends. Gosh, I'm gonna miss all of that. At least I get to see my friends though. Plus, after I'm done this year, I only have one more year to go until I'm off to college!

I let out a yawn as I stretch before getting out of bed. After walking across the room and into my large walk-in closet, I begin picking out my clothes for the day. Looking through the many clothes, I pick out a black and crème colored stripe Tabard Jumper shirt and black BDG Skinny Jeans. I get all of the stuff I need to take a shower, and walk out of my closet and into my bathroom across my room. After turning the shower on and pressing a few buttons to make it the right temperature, I jump in.

By the time I get out of the shower and dressed, it's already 7:45. After brushing my teeth, I put on a pair of gold Gaby earrings and apply a bit of makeup. I'm not that much of a fan of makeup, so I just put on a bit. I do my hair and walk out of the bathroom. I walk out into the hallway and into my shoe closet and pick out a pair of black flats studded with gold and silver. With that, I walk back into my room, grab my black purse and walk back out of my room. My room is on the third floor of my house, so I have to walk down two flights of stairs to get to the kitchen and make my breakfast.

"Selena, are you ready?" My mom asks as I walk into the kitchen. Thankfully, she's already prepared my breakfast.

"Yep, it smells amazing in here mom, what did you make?" I ask as I sit at the table.

"Turkey bacon and pancakes, your favorite breakfast!" she says as she brings over my plate, I smile and thank her as I dig in. My mom is one of my best friends to be honest. Ever since my dad left us a few years ago, we began to confide in each other for like everything. She doesn't know that I'm a lesbian though. I've decided to keep that to myself, and by not yet having a girlfriend, I've been doing a great job at it. I couldn't risk my popularity by coming out that I like girls. Heck, I'm only just realizing that I like girls like a year ago, but I do know that I think I've been a lesbian all along, just in extreme denial. I don't know what my friends, people at school, or even my mom will say once I tell them. So, I'm never going to tell them.

"Wow, thanks mom it's amazing!" I say between bites.

"Well, it's my girls first day back at school, I have to make her most important meal of the day amazing right?" she says as she sips a bit of her orange juice and sets mine down.

"I'm actually kind of excited for today," I admit after swallowing.

"You're starting honors classes for the first time this year, I'd imagine you would be," she says with a chuckle.

"Actually, that's not the part I'm excited about. I mean, that just means harder classes. I don't even know how I managed to get into them anyways. I am so not a geek," I say as I sip some orange juice.

"Honey, what did I tell you about classifying people? Just because someone is smart does not mean that they're a geek. I don't at all like it when you talk like that," says my mom with a stern look on her face. When she gets stern, that's how you know she's serious. My mom is usually all happy and stuff. But, when it comes to me treating others bad, she hates it. I hate it too, but if I want to be the head girl of the school, I have to act the role. I don't like treating others bad, but I only do it around people at school so that I can stay up there in the social hierarchy.

"Sorry mom. I'm just saying, I'm not all that smart. I feel like they put me in honors classes as a _'haha_ _in your face, let's see you try to get to college with this stuff Russo' _because they know that I won't be able to do it, which will just drop my grades," I explain with a groan.

"Sel, don't talk like that. We both know that you're a really smart girl, and that just like everyone else, you're going to have to work hard. If you put your mind to it, you can do it. Which is exactly why we both agreed to honors classes," she says as she puts her hand over mine.

"Aww, thanks mom. I'll remember that. I'd love to stay and all, but it's already 8:05 and I have to be at the school no later than 8:30," I say as I finish eating and put my plate, fork, and cup in the dishwasher.

"No problem sweetheart. Have a great first day," she wishes me after giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I sure will. Bye mom," I say after pulling away and heading out of the kitchen.

"By Sel," she calls behind me.

I put my book bag and purse in the passenger seat of my white Porsche 911 Turbo and pull off. I live only 5 minutes away from the school, so I make a five minute pit stop at Starbucks once I pull off to get my morning coffee, and at 8:15 I pull into the school parking lot. It's already a bit full with student's and teacher's cars, but I find a spot. I step out of my car with my handbag and coffee in hand and my book bag slung across one shoulder on my back.

As soon as I step out of my car people crowd around me saying hi and asking me how my summer break was. Because there could be anyone around, I just say mean things to them as I try to make my way through the crowd. When I get inside the school, guilt over rides me for some of the things I said and I instantly feel bad.

Before I can turn around and apologize, I'm stopped by _my _group of people. The popular people. Though I'm head of the group, these people are still my friends. There's Taylor, Bridget, Miley, Emily, and Zendaya. Zendaya's a year younger than us, but she's just as cool, so we let her stay in our group.

"Selly, you're here!" Taylor exclaims as she sees me. They all pull me into a hug as I walk up to them. These people are really my best friends. There may be some other people whom I associate with, but these girls are my closest friends. Not only because we're all popular, but because we've grown up together as best friends. Those other wannabe's who I associate with are just people trying too hard to fit in, but these girls as really my true friends.

"Haha, sorry, I had to stop by Starbucks and get my coffee," I explain with a chuckle while holding up my coffee as I pull away.

"Wow, what a shocker!" Miley sarcastically says with a laugh.

"Haha, whatever Miles!" I say, "Now, let's compare schedules!"

After comparing schedules, we see that I have Honors History with Miley, Honors Calculus with Zendaya, Honors English with Taylor, and Honors Science with Emily and Bridget. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I have PE with Taylor and Miley and Free Period with Zendaya and Bridget. Then, Tuesday and Thursday I have Music and free period with Emily. By the time we're finished, we're already up the flight of stairs, walking through the 11th grade halls.

"We all have multiple classes with eachother!" We exclaim, a little too loudly because someone opens a door and walks out. She comes towards us with a stern look on her face. She's either a teacher or student, but either way, she's extremely HOT. Everything about her screams HOT. Her golden brownish hair, her pinkish red lips, EVERYTHING.

"Will you girls like to tell me what's going on out here?" she asks as she reaches us. Damn, she's a teacher.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I'm just getting started! I'm really bored and everyone's asleep considering that it's 2 o'clock in the morning, so I may post another one tonight but idk. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YALL OKAY? BYE! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Selena's POV_**

"I knew we should've just gone to class. We're gonna get in trouble on our first day," Emily whisper-yells to us, ignoring the teacher standing before us.

I know this beautiful woman standing before us is a teacher because no student in their right mind would come up to my group and talk to us in that tone. Whether they're new or not, we don't look like the type you'd want to mess with.

"Umm, I take it you're a teacher?" Bridget rhetorically ask. It doesn't hurt to make sure.

"Yes, I am. Now like I just asked, are you all going to tell me what's going on out here? You're disrupting homeroom time with your loud voices," she informs us.

Aww freak, I just called a teacher beautiful. I mean she really is, she looks like she's in her early twenties and she's beyond gorgeous. But she's a teacher; I can't be fantasizing about her. Especially if I want to keep my sexuality a secret, I can't so much do that if I'm staring at her all day. Plus, I may be well aware that I'm lesbian, but that doesn't mean that I _want_ to be one. I don't feel completely okay with me having these kinds of thoughts about a female yet.

"Well, Miss….." I trail off, hoping that she'd get that I wanted to know her name.

"Munroe," she informs me.

"Miss Munroe, you see we've been out for summer break for 3 whole months, missing each other dearly. So, I'm pretty sure that you can understand how excited we were to find out if we have any classes together," I explain. Wait- did she just say Miss Munroe? I have her for History. Oh gosh, this is exactly what I was afraid of. I just hope my attraction to her doesn't grow. I mean, what teenager hasn't been attracted to their young teacher before though?

"Yes, I can understand your excitement, but that doesn't at all give you all the right to disrupt homeroom time. My classroom is three doors down and I heard you all. Now if I have this problem with you all again, there will be consequences. Understand?" she asks sternly. Nah, I think my attraction to her is as far as it goes; she's way too strict for me to ever develop a crush on, thankfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it, this conversation is getting boring," Miley complains with a groan. That comment surprises Miss Munroe, but not us. We all know how mouthy Miley can sometimes get. I have to force back a chuckle.

"Miley! She's a teacher, you can't say that!" Taylor exclaims. Taylor's a bit of an innocent goody-two-shoes. But, we love her for it.

"Excuse me? What makes you think you can talk to a teacher like that?" Miss Munroe asks. I want to tell Miley to stop, but I've never told her or anyone else to stop mouthing before, so why should I now?

"Umm, my brain," Miley says with a look on her face that says that that was obvious, "You're the teacher; I would think you'd know that."

"Miles, you're gonna get us all in trouble on the first day," Zendaya states.

"Yeah, Miles you should cut it out. Save it for like later or something. You know, when you're _not_ talking to a teacher," Bridget suggests.

"What are your names?" Miss Munroe asks and I'm shocked. Why are we all going to get in trouble?

"What? All of us? That's not even fair Miss," I state while shaking my head.

"Well, you're all hanging out with this young lady right? 15 minutes of lunch detention should give you all some time to learn how to pick your friends correctly. Names now," she firmly demands.

"Taylor Swifty," Taylor says with her head down.

"Emily. Emily Osmets," Emily says with a deep sigh.

"Zendaya Cole," Zendaya groans.

"Dang it, I just knew something bad would come of this day. I'm Bridget Mendley," Bridget says with a sigh.

"I'm Miss Miley Cyres. I believe I have you for homeroom and first period History, so we're going to get to know each other real well," Miley says with a smirk. It looked like Miss Munroe's face suddenly dropped at that. She can probably already tell this one's going to cause her trouble. Miss Munroe sends Miley a forced smile before turning to me.

"You?" she asks.

"This isn't really necessary. I mean, come on, 15 minutes is a long time. Especially on the first day, like-," I start to say but she cuts me off.

"Well, you all are wasting my time right now, so why not waste yours? Name , now," she commands.

"This is stupid-," I start to say, but she interrupts me again.

"Name!"

"Selena Russo."

After writing our names down, she looks up at us. "Get to class." With that, she turns on her heels and goes back inside her classroom.

"Sorry guys, she was pissing me off," Miley explains with a sigh.

"Whatever, at least we'll have each other. Gosh, I can't believe we have her for homeroom _and _first period. She's such a biotch," I complain and the other girls nod in agreement.

"Well, we'll let yall get to class. Have fun in hell!" Bridget wishes and we all laugh as the other girls walk away, going to their classes, leaving me and Miley to head to Miss. Munroe's class.

When we walk inside the class, it's almost 8:30 and the bell has just rung for homeroom to be over and 1st period to start. It seems like we're the last ones in the class and Miss Munroe looks up from her clip board. She honestly does look disappointed. That kind of saddens me, because I don't want her to hate me. I'm not really a bad person; I just have to fit in.

"Now only do I have one of them, but I have two. Yay for me," she says sarcastically. "Have a seat."

"Aww, don't get your panties in a wad. We don't feel like giving you a hard time again today, calm down," Miley says which causes everyone but Miss Munroe and I to laugh. As long as Miss Munroe is fair to me, I'm going to be fair to her.

"Are you always this disrespectful?" Miss Munroe asks Miley.

"You get used to it," she says with a shrug as she sits down at a desk.

"No, actually I don't think I'm going to. That's your whole lunch period spent with me in detention now, not just 15 minutes. Get used to that," Miss Munroe says with a smirk and the whole class laughs and starts making sound effects.

"Whatever," is all Miley says.

"Not for all of us though right Ma'am? I mean, I love you Miley, but I've got to see Justin," I say. Justin is my extremely popular boyfriend. I like him as a best friend, but no more than that. Seeing as he's not at all bad looking, I use him as my cover up.

"No, sweetheart. Just your friend Miley," Miss Munroe says with a warm smile that I can't help but smile back at. Quit it Selena, she's your teacher.

**A/N: I changed Selena's friends last names, but you can figure out who they are, as they're a little similar to the real last names. I'm going to post more than one chapter a day in a set think, but PLEASE REVIEW for the next set of chapters! At least 2 or 3 reviews please! I just need to know if I should continue! LOVE YOUS**


	4. Chapter 4

**No copyright intended! The only things I own in my story are the ideas my muse creates!**

**Before I start this chapter, I want to reply to the reviews I got! 3 -**

** Sue -Aww thank you so much for reading! I'm glad it excites you and I hope it can continue to do the same! xx**

** H -Haha here it is! I'll keep the time differences in mind for readers from different places from now on! Thank you for reading! I'm glad you liked it! xx**

** This-Chick-Digs-Chicks -Aww, thank you so much! I totally will! Here it is! I'm glad you like it! xx**

** THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME GOING! I LOVE YALL!**

**- ON WITH THE STORY HAHA-**

**_Miss Munroe's POV_**

To start off the class, I gave the students an interest packet so that I can get to know them more. Sitting at my desk waiting, I go over the events that have already taken place today. I sure hadn't expected to have to deal with troublesome teens on my first day of teaching. Well, I guess I was kind of stupid to think that I could get past that part. I mean, that Miley girl and her friends are just a handful. I mean, a few of them don't seem to be of much trouble, but Miley is just extra. I don't know much about Selena's character though. I mean, at sometimes I think she's okay, but then she goes and acts just like Miley. From the looks of it, Selena and Miley's gang seem to be the queen b's of the school.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear a voice yelling from across the room. I look up and see Selena standing over a desk next to Miley's. She's looking down at an innocent and quiet looking boy who's occupying it.

"Get out of my seat you goof, or I'll have my boyfriend deal with you at lunch!" She screams and he starts to stumble out of the desk.

"It's okay Richard, you don't have to move," I ensure him as I begin walking over to where the action is going on. I see Selena roll her eyes as she sees me approaching them. I turn away from a grateful young boy to an annoyed teenager. "Yeah, two rules for you young lady. No threatening in my class, what so ever. Also, you're not the boss of anyone in this school. So, don't act like you are by telling people what to do."

"He was in my seat though! I went to sharpen my pencil and there this pizza face guy is, sitting in my seat," she explains in an honest voice. I look into her brown eyes and automatically feel bad, because maybe I'd jumped to conclusions.

"Oh, well then I sincerely apologize for jumping to conclusions," I say and after she nods her head in acceptance I turn to Richard. "So, why are you in her desk?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I sit in the desk in front of her and I got confused as to which seat I sat in and I accidentally sat in hers instead of mine. I apologize Selena," Richard explains.

"Yeah, whatever, just move," she says with another role of her eyes. Wow, you can totally tell that her popularity has gone to her head.

"Aren't you going to accept his apology, and maybe apologize to him for calling him a 'goof'?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes _again_, "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry kid." The kid nods his head and goes to his correct seat.

"See, that wasn't so hard, huh? And quit rolling your eyes so much, they may get stuck like that," I tell her with a chuckle, which causes her to laugh softly as well. She has a really pretty laugh. _Wait, what the heck am I thinking? _Umm, okay that was weird. I shake my head to get my previous thought out of my head.

I walk to the front of the room to tell the class that it's time to share a bit of what they've written down on their interest sheet. To that, I receive a few groans.

"Oh, come on guys. You're going to be thankful for all of the times I make you all share in the long run. Plus, every person will get a starburst when they share. Come on, who doesn't like starburst morphs?" I ask rhetorically and receive positive feedback from the class.

I've got a cup full of sticks that have the student's names on them, so I randomly pick one at a time.

"Zach Wesley," I call and a boy raises his hand. I nod on him so that he can go. "Share your name, birthday, favorite food, and three things you like to do."

"I'm Zach. My birthday is May 22nd, I like playing football, skateboarding, and listening to music. My favorite food is…uhh… why do you need to know this again?" Zach asks which receives small laughs from the class.

"Well, I was planning on making your favorite foods for each and every one of you, but I guess I've changed my mind," I playfully say and the whole class gets happy.

"Are you serious?" Zach asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sorry, I'm not being serious, I was just kidding. But, the reason why I want to know is just so that I can know. So, favorite food?" I ask. The class starts laughing at my little joke on them, and a smirk appears on my face.

"Spaghetti," Zach says and I nod with a smile. I pull a few more people until I land on Selena.

"Selena Russo," I call out.

"My name's Selena, but you all know that already. My favorite food is pizza. I love singing, writing, and going shopping with my besties," Selena says and I let out a smile.

"That's cool. We have a lot in common!" I say and she smiles. I honestly have no idea why I said that. It literally just came out. I mean, it's true, but that doesn't mean I had to say it.

"Really?" she asks, wondering what we have in common.

"Yeah, I love singing, writing, and definitely pizza!" I say and the class laughs at my mocking excitement when I brought up pizza.

"Oh, yeah. Cool," she says and I nod with a smile.

Before I know it, the bell rings and 1st period is over.

"Alright class, I had a great first day. See you all tomorrow!" I say as they exit. I turn to Miley and Selena's direction. "And I'll see some of you at lunch!"

"You bet. Peace out Miss M," Miley shouts as she exits. I can't help but let out a confused laugh. Did she really just call me that? Selena turns to me before leaving. She looks surprised that I'd laughed at that.

"Bye Miss Munroe," she says with a laugh.

"Bye Selena! Hurry on to class before you're late!" I tell her. She waves and leaves the room. While I'm waiting for my next class to come, I check my phone to see if I got a text from my girlfriend, Jennifer.

Sure enough, I had! Making sure a student hadn't arrived yet, I look around the class. When I know no one has come in, I open the text.

**My GirlJ:** **Hey baby! I know you're probably teaching right now, but I didn't get to wish you a good morning and tell you to have a good first day! So, I'm doing that now! xx**

With a smile on my face, I reply: **Aww thank you! So far it's okay, a bit of hard headed teens, but whatever! I LOVE YOU! xx**

A few seconds later, she replies.

**My GirlJ: ****Aww, I love you too! Just a few more classes to go! I'll let you get to work! Bye! Xx**

Kids are starting to come into my class, so I reply with a quick: **Bye baby! xx**

**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed this one! This one was kind of a filler but whatevs! I'm trying to get more and more into it each chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Please review for the next set! You can even give me suggestions of some things yall may want to happen! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright intended! I only own the ideas my muse creates!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading! I'm glad yall liked them so far!**

** Sue-I'm so glad you liked it! I'm totally with you on that haha! Thank you! xx :)**

** H- Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll keep your suggestion in mind! In fact, you've already sparked an idea in my mind! I hate when a story that I like takes too long to be updated, so I wouldn't do that to you all haha! :) xx**

**- Back to the fic-**

**_Selena's POV_**

"She isn't as much of a b-word as I thought when we all first met her today, but I hate that she just brings me out in front of the class. I mean, no teacher has ever done that unless they want to feel the wrath of Russo. But, here she comes, new teacher in the school telling me how to talk to people. Who does she think she is?" I rant to Zendaya as we settle into our seats in Calculus.

"Well, we've got to admit that she's got some serious guts. I mean, is she at least an okay teacher? Because I have her for 4th period," Zendaya asks.

"She seems nice and fun even, but she also seems like a "no-bullshit" type of teacher, if you know what I mean," I tell her and she breathes out a breath of relief.

"So I'm not going to hate her?" she asks, to make sure.

"Well, at times she's probably going to push your buttons, but other than that, she seems ok," I assure her as Mr. Tunis begins to tell the class to quiet down. With that, he begins to tell the class a little bit about himself.

Mr. Tunis isn't bad looking at all. In fact, if I were straight, I'd probably, along with all of his other female students, develop a crush on him. But, in my opinion, Miss Munroe is much hotter. She's got a nice ass even. Wait- what the heck am I talking about? Did I really just think that about my teacher?

"Um, Miss Russo?" Mr. Tunis' voice brings me out of my thoughts. I was so deep into what I was thinking that I hadn't even heard him call my name.

"Yes, Mr. Tunis?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. I guess he's already heard about me and my attitude. I'm the most popular chick in the school, how couldn't he have?

"I asked you if you would like to share a bit about yourself," Mr. Tunis clarifies.

"Oh, no thank you Sir," I say and the class bursts into laughter. I don't get why; I was actually just being polite. Instead of looking as confused as I really am, I put on a smirk to make it seem as though I'd meant that in a sassy way.

"That's too bad I wasn't really asking you, I was telling you, Selena. Go on now, tell the class about yourself," he demands. Whoa, this guy's got some serious attitude. Miss Munroe can pass with her here-and-there attitude, because her looks make up for it. Mr. Tunis may be good looking, but as I'm a lesbian, I'm not that attracted to him, so his attitude just brings him way down.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Geez, I'm sharing, I'm sharing. So, I'm the one and only Selena Russo. I love partying and shopping with my friends. Music is like my life. Unless I share an interest in you, which I highly doubt, that's all you all need to know," I explain with a cocky smile.

"Talk about egocentric," Mr. Tunis mutters and I flash him a sarcastic smile.

"Blah, blah, blah," is all I really hear coming out of this man's mouth.

I tried passing notes to Zendaya, but she's too busy paying attention to Mr. Tunis. Well, I shouldn't say paying attention, because all she's really doing is practically drooling over his looks. She's really into boys. And I mean r_eally_. Out of our whole group, she's the most boy crazy. Just like I'm the most popular and the head, Miley's the badass, Taylor's the innocent one, Emily's the carefree one, and Bridget's the really dumb one. The thing is Bridget's really smart when it comes to being book smart. But, when common sense is involved, she's a no brainer.

Finally, the bell rings and I absolutely cannot get out of class quicker. After saying bye to Zendaya, I head to English and meet up with Taylor on the way.

"So Miley actually got an extended detention on her first day?" Taylor asks in a shocked voice. Yeah, she's such a goody-two-shoes, but I love her for it!

"Yep. But, not the rest of us though. I mean, I love her an all, but she's gonna go through that on her own!" I say with a chuckle and Taylor nods in agreement.

"Good, because I can't ruin my squeaky clean reputation by getting in too much trouble on the first day! Plus, detention shouldn't be that bad. I just had Miss Munroe, and she doesn't seem all that bad. I mean, yeah she seems a little strict at times, but she seems cool," Taylor explains.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Except, I hate how she brings me out. Like, she just tells me what to do and she seems too nice for me to sass talk her," I say and Taylor laughs.

"Well, she is your teacher Sel. That's her job," she says before we go inside the class.

English is pretty uneventful. Before I know it, English class is over and it's time for lunch. Well, lunch detention, but you know what I mean. Taylor and I meet up with the rest of the gang before heading over to Miss Munroe's class. When we walk through the already opened doors she looks up from her workbook.

"Well, if it isn't the only group of people I've had to give detention to all day," she says sarcastically with a smirk on her face. Yep, this is when she pushes my buttons. Well, it's kind of cute, but still annoying. Wait what?

"Actually ma'am, we _are_ the only people you've given detention to all day," Bridget says as if Miss Munroe wasn't actually being sarcastic. Honestly, I don't think Bridget even caught on to her sarcasm.

"Bridget, she was being sarcastic," Emily says in an annoyed yet amused tone.

"Yeah, I was. Have a seat anywhere," she instructs and we all huddle to the back of the room. I could tell she was going to say something about us sitting together, but she decided against it.

During the whole detention, we just chatted on talking crap about lames that go to the school. I didn't participate in the conversation though, as I don't really like saying mean things about people. The only time I do it is if there's a bunch of people around. Plus, we aren't even supposed to be talking anyways.

"Hey, why don't you all make like your friend Selena and quit talking," Miss Munroe suggests in an annoyed tone out of nowhere, causing us all to jump.

"The only reason I'm not talking is because I'm not in the mood to. Not because you said so," I say. I don't want her to think I'm such a goody-two-shoes. She kind of looks taken aback, and I feel kind of bad.

"Ignore her please. Yes ma'am," Taylor says in a way too sweet voice. Miley was about to reciprocate, but I motion for her to just keep quiet if she ever wants to get out.

Soon enough it's time for us to go. Well, all of us except Miley.

"You all may go now. Except you Cyres," Miss Munroe instructs and we all leave. I take a last look at her before I go though. What? She's hot.

After saying bye to my friends, I head to the tree Justin and I always meet at. He's already there waiting for me when I come up. Except, he's not alone. Walking up, I see him talking to the same nerdy kid, Richard, who I got into it with in Miss Munroe's class. He looks like he's scolding him. Someone must've told him about the altercation.

"Justin, baby, it's okay. It was just a misunderstanding. Let him be," I try to soothe Justin when I walk up to the scene. He looks like he's about ready to pound the poor boy, but I can't let that happen.

"I gotta teach him not to mess with my girlfriend," he says angrily, getting closer to the boy, but I hold him back.

"Justin, it's fine. Let the poor kid be," I demand and turn to Richard. "It's okay. Sorry about him. Go on now." Richard hurries up and scurries off.

"Why'd you do that?" Justin asks, still a bit angry. With the tone of voice he was speaking in, any other girl, or boy, would cower away. But, I'm not going to because I know he wouldn't hurt me. We've been best friends, almost brother and sister, since I can remember.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him. He said he was sorry," I explain as I grab his hand. And begin walking toward the door to the inside of the school. Justin knows about me not liking to have to be mean to people. He and my mom are the only ones though. I want to keep it that way.

Walking back inside the school, I see a girl with golden hair turning the corner. That's all I can see of her though, as she was almost around the corner already. That's when I realize that we were just outside of Miss Munroe's room. Shit, now how am I supposed to keep my soft side a secret?

_**A/N**_**: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I'M GLAD YALL LIKE THEM SO FAR! I'M ABOUT TO POST THE NEXT CHAP TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT SET! IT KEEPS ME GOING WHEN I SEE WHAT YALL ARE THINKING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YA! XX Happy Memorial Day beautifuls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Copyright Intend. I only own the ideas my muse creates.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for reading! Yall are so amazing!**

** Sue- I'm glad you liked it! And this chapter is filled with Delena time! :)xx**

** MileyJakes- Aww I'm so glad you liked it! That made me smile haha! Here's the next one! :)xx**

**_Demi's POV_**

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. It's now 3:30, when the students are released from school. Before I head out I have to find that Selena student. During detention she left her purse in my class. I meant to give it back to her during the day, but hadn't had the time, so I just decided to wait and see if she came back to get it. She didn't, so I had to call the office to call her name on the intercom telling her to come to my class.

I'm just waiting for her to come now. She's a confusing girl. I mean, she's extremely popular and pretty rude and egotistic when she's around people, but when I went outside to find her and give her her purse, she was with that Justin guy and was standing up for Richard, the guy whom she got into it with in my class. She seemed genuinely caring. That's what confuses me. Why does she act snobby when she's around people, then like a nice person when she's not? Not only that times, but at lunch I heard her friends talking rudely about other students, and she didn't join in. Either she didn't want to contribute to the trash talk or she didn't want to go against the rules of detention. Then again, she did say she just didn't feel like talking. I just don't get that girl.

But, maybe she just wants to stay true to her image by acting that way. In my opinion, she shouldn't do that, because in the long run when people get tired of her snobby ways, she's going to wish she'd just been true to herself by being a better person. I don't know why, but I feel obligated to tell her that.

"What do you want Miss Munroe?" Selena asks as she entered the door, without knocking.

"Hey, do me a favor please? Go back out, close the door, then _knock_, and I'll tell you to come in," I say with a fake, but kind of real, smile.

She lets out a loud groan before doing as told.

"Come in!" I yell when I hear her knock. She comes in and walks over to my desk.

"Miss Munroe, the office said you need me _ma'am_, so may I ask you what you need me for _ma'am_, because I have places to be _ma'am_," Selena asks in mock politeness, trying to pull off her fake rudeness, which I could easily read through now.

"Don't try to pull that little mean card with me. I already know you're not as cold as you try to be," I inform her.

"I do not try to be cold!"

"Well, rude, egocentric, or snobby. Whichever one you wish to call it. You're actually a pretty nice girl," I say.

"What makes you think that? You've only known me for less than a day," she says in a "know it all" way.

"I saw you sticking up for Richard outside," I inform her.

"So, what's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"That _someone_, being you, actually has a heart. You're just putting up that self-centered front to keep up your popularity," I say; from the look on her face, I can tell that I'm right. She quickly wipes it away.

"That's not true," she says in a defeated tone as she sits at a desk next to mine.

This means she wants to talk. Maybe she's wanted to talk to someone all along, but hasn't found the right person. Maybe she's chosen that person to be me, but I don't see why. All I've been doing has been calling her out when she's been wrong… wait, maybe that's what makes her want to talk to me. I don't think anyone here stands up to her when it comes to how she treats people. If she needs to talk to someone, I'm going to be here for her to talk to. As her homeroom teacher, I'm also supposed to be her mentor. Students come to their mentor when they need to talk.

"It's either that you have a crush on Richard or you just don't like being mean to people and stood up for him," I say in a teasing voice and she bursts out in laughter. I can't help but laugh with her.

"Eww are you serious right now? I do not have a crush on Richard!" She says between laughter in a disgusted voice.

"Okay, so it's not the first one. Is it the second one? Maybe you don't like being mean to people?" I ask, hoping she'd answer. When she doesn't, I decide to approach it differently. "Look Selena, I may be your teacher and we may not have started off on a great start, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm here. I'm your mentor. You can come to me if you need to talk."

"You won't tell anyone what I tell you?" she asks as she looks up from her hands.

"Of course I won't!"

"The only reason why I'm talking to you about this is because you actually seem like you care and you won't judge me. Other people shy away from this subject with me, because they think I'll go all crazy on them. But since you're like the only person here that I can actually talk to about this, I'll talk to you. Plus, you're just my teacher, what harm can you do? So here goes nothing. Well… you see, ever since middle school, I've been the most well known girl in the school. I had a best friend, Ashley, and she was just as popular. We were both really nice to people in secret, but when we were around others, we just got all rude and all. Like you say I do. Then, Ashley started being nice to _lames_ in public and everyone called her a lame and she wasn't popular anymore. I couldn't let that happen to me, so I kept up my image. I've done the same ever since then," she explains.

"Well, it seems like Ashley was a smart girl," I honestly say and she looks at me extremely confused.

"Smart girl? She blew up her image!" Selena says.

"But she did it for a good reason. Would you rather that everyone likes you for something you're not, or a few people dislike you for who you truly are? Because those people who only like you for who you pretend to be aren't at all your true friends. In the long run, people are going to end up being tired of you being rude and acting as though you rule the world, and then they'll leave you and you'll wish that you'd just been the true you," I explain and she takes in what I'd told her.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Selena asks. Wow, she must really be considering what I'm telling her.

"I think you should show everyone the real you. You'll feel much better. I mean, yeah a few people may stop liking you, but those are people who were never your true friends. Think of it this way, it'll help you figure out who your true friends are and who are just there for the popularity," I say and she considers what I've said.

"I think I'll do just that. I mean, who's really going to stop liking me for being _nice_ to people? Maybe people did that to Ashley, but we were in 7th grade then. We were childish. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid. Plus, more people may even start liking me if I'm nicer," she exclaims with a smile on her face that I have to smile at.

"That's right! Keep up the positivity. So, tomorrow am I going to see you being nicer to people?" I ask hopefully. I really want to have helped her today. It's one of the main reasons I chose this job. To help people. And she will have been the first student I have helped.

"Yes ma'am. You're going to see the real me! Oh, what'd you need me for?" Selena asks with a real smile on her face. I had totally forgotten the whole reason I'd called her in the first place!

"Oh! You left your purse!" I grab it from the other side of my desk and hand it to her, "Here you go!"

"Thank you! And thanks so much for the advice! I've always taken this mentorship thing for granted. I think every student has, but it really helped me today! _You_ really helped me," she says gratefully as she gets out of the desk and takes her purse.

"You're very welcome! If you need any help at anytime, you can come to me," I remind her with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind! Thank you Miss Munroe! Bye," she says and after I say goodbye, she leaves. As she exits, I take out my phone. Making sure she's gone, I call Jennifer. After four rings, she answers.

"Hey baby! How was your first day?" She asks and I smile.

"It was amazing! Rocky at first, but in the end I ended up really helping a student! I'm really happy about that," I exclaim.

"Well, that's great! I'm proud of you! Hey, can I call you back? I'm kind of busy right now," she says and I hear a voice in the background.

"Umm, yeah, I guess," I say disappointedly, "Who's that in the background?"

"Oh! That's my cousin, she's visiting from Albuquerque today," Jennifer explains. I nod my head, but then remember that she can't see me right now.

"Oh, okay then. I'll talk to you later," I say.

"Bye baby! I love you," she says and before I can reply, she hangs up. I look at the phone confusingly.

**A/N: I HOPE YALL LIKED IT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT SET! LOVE YALL! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**No copyright intended. I only own the ideas and stuff I made up.**

**Sorry, I'm only going to be able to upload one today, end of the year test tomorrow and i have to study tonight :/ But, I'll be back on track tomorrow! Thanks for reading and reviewing and everything! **

** MileyJakes- Here it is :D! I absolutely love your feedback! Like i really do haha! And i love your predictions as well ;) Thank you so much! xx**

** H- thank you so much! :D xx**

** rayveyone brown- Thank you so much! Thanks for your prediction as well ;)**

** Demenaforever13- Thank you so much! Here it is! :) xx**

** Semi Shipper- Awwyyy thank you so much for both of those! It made me smile so wide! Thank you :) xx**

**- back to the story hehe-**

**_Selena's POV_**

That talk with Miss Munroe totally made me realize that I need to get my priorities straight. Popularity isn't all that matters… Well I mean it matters a lot to me, but it's not all. What matters is that I stay true to who I am. Miss Munroe's words actually meant more than what she might think. I wasn't only talking about my whole stubborn act and how people would act if they knew it was a fake. I was partially talking about my sexuality. How would people act?

Miss Munroe advised me to be true to who I am, and whoever leaves just weren't my real friends. That doesn't mean that I'm going to come out about my sexuality now though. I don't even know when I will, but it gave me a bit of an insight.

Speaking of Miss Munroe. Boy is she hot. She's the first woman I've ever actually admitted that I think is attractive. I know it's strange. She's my teacher and all. But I mean, I'm not saying I'm crushing on her or anything. I just think she's attractive. _Very_ attractive. And very helpful and caring as well. At first, she absolutely annoyed me being all snobby teachery, but now, I know she's not being snobby. She's being the exact opposite, she's being real.

"Mom! I'm home," I shout as I walk through the doors of my home.

"I'm back here sweetheart!" My mom replies. I follow her voice to the dining room in the back.

"Hey mom," I greet as I give her a hug.

"Hey Sel! How was your first day of school?" she asks me as I sit in the seat next to her at the table.

"It was actually pretty fun. I saw my friends. I saw Justin. Got some advice from a new teacher. Pretty cool," I explain. The thought of Miss Munroe brought a smile to my face. I really don't know why.

"That's really good! May I ask what this advice was about?"

"About what you always tell me, how to treat people and to just be myself," I say. It's true, my mom is always telling me not to be a follower and just be myself. That's why if I were to tell someone about my sexuality, she'd be one of the first people I tell. She looks shocked that someone actually said something to me about my character at school.

"She told you that? She's either a brave teacher or really cares about her students being good people," she compliments.

"Well, she's new so, I don't think she knew too much about where I stand at the school. But, the good thing is, starting tomorrow; I'm actually going to forget about what those snobby people say. If they want to call me lame for caring about how people feel, no matter how cool they are and actually associating with them, then so be it. This year, I'm going to be a better person."

"I'm really proud of you Selena. I really am," she says and embraces me in a hug.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap. I'll see you later mom. Thanks for helping me as well," I say as I pull away.

"No problem, sweety. Have a good rest. Don't sleep too long, it's a school night," she calls behind me as I begin to leave the room.

**_Demi's POV_**

On my way home, I can't help but think about how that phone call with Jennifer was oddly strange. Why was she in such a rush? I feel like these past few weeks we've been growing more distant. And it's not even me who's distancing them self, it's her. I just don't get why. I just hope that woman I heard in the background was actually just her cousin.

On the bright side, my first day at work was amazing. I can't help but think about Selena and whether or not she's actually going to take my advice. I hope she does. She seems like a really nice girl, but she's just throwing herself away with how she treats people. The only reason I said something to her and not her other friends is because she actually does seem generally troubled with trying to be someone she's not. She apparently doesn't like talking about people and she doesn't like for them to get bullied either, yet when a lot of people are around, she feels the need to impress them so she does just those things. Maybe once he's out of that stage, she can get her friends to be better as well. I went through that stage once, so I hope I can get her out of it. It's a horrible place to be, believe it or not. Except, when I went through it, it was a bit deeper.

I was not only trying to continue to be the head of my school, but I was also struggling with my sexuality. If I came out, I knew everyone would hate me. A lot of my friends left me and I was alone. My family even left me. I had to go and stay with my friend Emma from senior year until college. I haven't talked to my family since, and I don't want to. When I came out and showed everyone my true self, I felt better than ever, I didn't care who didn't accept me.

But it doesn't matter what happened after I came out, it's how I came out. I didn't have anyone to guide me to show my true self was, and I feel like that's who Selena needs. I want to be that person, because it helps down the line. It really does.

"Asher!" I call to my cat when I arrive in my house. No, I don't talk to cats, Asher just so happens to be my cat that I love very much so I talk nonsense to him here and there. Don't judge me.

After brushing himself between my legs, he runs off. _Fine then, be that way_.

I settle down, change clothes, and decide to call my friend Emma, tell her how my first day has been. Also, talk to her about what's going on with Jennifer. She's my best friend, I tell her everything and she always knows what to say.

After two rings, she answers.

"Dems! How was your day babe?" she exclaims.

"It was good! Interesting, but good. Hey, have you talked to Jennifer lately?" I ask, getting to the point.

"First of all, that's great! I'm glad it turned out well! Second of all, I haven't. Why? You sound worried," she points out. She knows me so well.

"Well… firstly I heard someone in the background earlier when I was talking to her-," Emma cuts me off.

"A female someone?" she asks.

"Yes. A female someone. Then, she said it was her cousin and hurried off of the phone," I explain and Emma gasps. For a 24 year old, she sure does act like a child sometimes.

"You don't think she's cheating do you?"

"I hope not. Though, she has been kind of distant lately. What do you think I should do?" I ask, anxious for her advice.

"Talk to her about it. See where that leads you. If you feel like your suspicions are confirmed, then she isn't even worth your time, leave her. BUT, if everything is okay, forget about this little road bump. Everything will turn out fine," she assures me. I smile at how much she's helped me over the years.

"Aww, thank you so much Em. You have no idea how much I love you!" I say with a huge smile.

"I think I get the picture! Bye babes. Call me if anything happens," she says and after I say goodbye, I hang up. Now, I just have to call up Jennifer.

As I begin to dial her number, my doorbell rings.

"Just a second!" I call as I make my way towards the door. Looking through the peep hole, I see that it's Jennifer. Usually I would be extremely excited to see the blonde, but not today. A part of me feels like it's not just because of my suspicions though. I have no clue why. I open the door and she embraces me in a hug. In her arms is a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, Jen, you didn't have to!" I gasp, taking in the smell of roses.

"Favorite flowers, for my favorite girl!" she says as she comes in and closes the door. Too bad roses aren't my favorite flowers, indigo is. She should've known that though. Whatever.

"What are they for?" I ask with a small smile, taking them in my hands.

"To celebrate your first day. Hey, what's got you all down?" she aks.

"I'm not down."

"I can tell. What is it?" she persists. I might as well go ahead.

"Why'd you hurry off of the phone today if it was just your cousin with you?" I ask and she runs her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"That's seriously bothering you?" she asks. Is she avoiding my question?

"It is."

"We were just… planning a party for my aunt, her mom. We got a little excited about it. I can't believe you don't trust me," she says and I honestly start to feel guilty. I walk up to her and give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby. I was just so scared. You've been distant from me lately," I whisper.

"How about I make it up to you Friday night?" she asks and I don't hesitate to agree.

"Of course! What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Actually, I have plans Friday night. I'm so sorry babe, I totally forgot! How about Saturday?" she asks and I'm a little let down.

"Yeah, I uh. I guess."

"Great. We can go to Funville, the mini amusement park downtown," she says.

"It's a date," I say but I don't feel too happy about it.

_**A/N**_**- THIS ONE WAS KIND OF A FILLER, BUT I DID NOT WANNA KEEP YALL WAITING! I may post three tomorrow, to make up for just doing one today! Review and tell me what you think please! THANK YOU HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OKAY ? xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**No Copyright. This story is only of my own my ideas and stuff that my muse creates.**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews and such! It really means a lot and keeps me going! I honestly look forward to uploading for yall when I see reviews or favs or follows or such! Ya know what I mean haha! xx**

** Demenaforever13- Thank you so much! Here it is :) xx**

** MileyJakes- Thanks for reading and all of your reviews so far! I love how your reviews have what you're thinking and like what you're hoping for, those kinds help! (although i do enjoy the other kinds too haha!) xx :)**

**_ Selena's POV_**

I wake up the next morning actually excited for the second day of school. Miss Munroe has a lot to do with that. Not just that I get to see her gorgeous self again, but she's also helped me to realize that I can't just treat people like crap just to make myself look better. Especially when I'm really not that type of person. People are going to get tired of me doing that later on down the line and leave me. I can't let that happen.

So today, whether or not my friends like it, I'm going to be a better person. That doesn't just mean being nice to people, but also making friends with them and not acting like they're outcasts. If all I was going to start doing was being nicer, I would've done that long ago, without hesitation because no one would leave me for that. But people may leave me if I start actually hanging out with and associating with people that others consider outcasts. Thanks to Miss Munroe, I don't even care. To be honest, her advice gave me some insight or foreshadowing on what I could do when it comes to my sexuality.

After eating and having my morning chat with my mom, I head out to school. When I arrive at 8:00, which is purposely a tad bit early, I head straight to Miss Munroe's classroom. I want to thank her for the advice she gave me yesterday. I knock on her door, which is already opened, and she looks up. When she sees that it's me, she looks surprised.

"Wow, Selena! I wasn't expecting you here this early. What can I do for you?" she asks with a smile on her face as I walk up to her desk.

"Actually, I just wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me earlier. It's totally helped me a lot," I thank her and she looks at me with an admiring smile. I can't help but smile back. Her smile is so contagious.

"Aww, you really don't have to thank me. It's my job to help you," she explains and I can't help but feel disappointed. I don't know why, but I was hoping she helped me because she _wanted_ to, not because she had to. I guess I was wrong. I think she notices because she quickly clears up what she said. "I mean, that's of course not the only reason I helped you. You already seem like an amazing student with lots of potential, I wouldn't want that to be thrown away. Plus, you remind me of myself in high school."

"Oh, do I?" I ask, a bit flirtatiously. Oh my gosh, why am I flirting with her? She may be very attractive, and extremely caring, but she's my teacher. I hope she didn't notice. She may take it as curiosity, I mean, I am curious of how she was in high school.

"Haha, yes. I hid who I really was, so that I could stay at the top," she says. I wonder who she meant by who she really was.

"What were you like?"

"My real self, or fake self?" she asks.

"Both."

"Well, I was actually really nice, if I might say. My parents raised me to treat others the way I wanted to be treated. They were sincere about it because a childhood friend of my mom's committed suicide because of bullying. Though, I still pretended to be just like you acted. Like I was better than everyone else. In the end, my friends left me. I didn't want that to happen to you," she explains and I can see that there's more to the story than she's letting on.

"That's really sweet. It's nice when teachers actually care about their students. Why'd they leave you?" I ask.

"Multiple reasons. But, I'd rather not talk about them right now, if you don't mind," she says with an apologetic smile that just makes me melt. What the heck is going on Selena?

"It's completely fine. Sorry for prying," I apologize.

"No, no. It's fine. You really weren't prying," she quickly says and I smile.

"You're like one of the first people, other than my mom, to actually see my non-bitchy side. Congratulations," I say with a laugh, and then stop as I realize that I said a cuss word.

"Haha, I'm honored!" she jokes back and we both start laughing.

"Sorry for the foul language by the way. It slipped," I explain.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'm not teaching you right now, it's fine."

"Really?" I ask with an unbelievable grin on my face.

"Yeah, I'm human too. We all slip sometimes," she says with a chuckle. That was a really cute chuckle. It made me melt. Oh my gosh Selena, you've got to stop thinking about your teacher who you've only just met yesterday that way.

"Oh, so Miss Munroe has a bad side?" I ask with a laugh. I honestly really want to know her response to this. I hope she didn't notice the two ways of meaning my question had.

"Haha, like I said, I'm human! How strict was my first impression on you all anyway, gosh?" she asks with mock hurt.

"Well, to be honest, we were all just on the edge of our seats, waiting for you to pull out a stick for the next person to make you annoyed," I say as I lean in to whisper in her ear. She bursts out into laughter, but before she can reply the 8:05 bell rings.

"I'll talk to you later, Selena. It was nice talking to you this morning. Thanks for coming by, and don't hesitate to if you need me again," she says as I begin to move to my back seat. I nod and smile as students begin to come inside. I'm going to be needing her a lot if I have to see her everyday. This woman totally gives me the feels. I mean, can I help it? She's beautiful. Not only that, but she also has an amazing personality. Nice, caring, funny. She's a whole package. I hate to admit it, but I think I'm starting to crush on my own teacher.

**_Demi's POV_**

"Okay class, settle down now. Your beginning of class warm- up is on the board. Tell me three of your favorite things about school so far. Bring them to my desk as you finish, and we'll begin our lesson," I instruct and sit back down at my desk. Looking around, I spot an uprising altercation. Oh no. Richard, Miley, and Selena look like they're in a heated conversation. As it gets louder, heads turn towards them and I begin to walk over.

"Miley, Richard was here first. Let him sit there. It's not a life or death situation. It's just a seat," Selena says. For a second I thought she was going back on what she'd decided to do earlier. I feel bad for doubting her, even if it was just for a split second.

"Since when do you stand up for lames?" Miley spits out to Selena. Selena takes a deep breath, about to say something, but I intervene before anything else can be said.

"Girls, may I ask what's going on here?" I ask, eying Miley and Selena.

"Richard sat in this desk next to me, and Miley's pestering him to move, when he was here first. She's calling him all kinds of names, of which he is none of. I mean, I want to sit next to you too Miley, but Richard's a person too, and he deserves to sit where he wants. He wants to sit next to me, so he can," Selena says and I'm shocked but proud at the same time.

"I agree with Selena, Miley. Richard sat here first, so he stays," I say in a tone that says that that is final. Miley shakes her head at Selena before I offer Selena a smile and walk away. I hope Miley is still ok with Selena. I mean, she was just being a good person.

I sit at my desk and look up to see Selena talking to Richard. He seems really excited that she's talking to him. Others just look surprised. I think she's the prettiest girl he's ever had a conversation with. Of course he'd be excited. I mean, Selena is extremely pretty. I'd be excited to talk to her as well. She's like amazing. _STOP IT DEMETRIA! SHE'S YOUR STUDENT. _Your extremely attractive student _BUT YOU CAN NOT THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER!_ Plus, I'm happily taken anyway. Well, at the moment it's not too happy, but you know what I mean. Even if I wasn't taken, I still couldn't think like that about her because she's my student and years younger than me! Of course I don't have a crush on her or anything, far from it, like nowhere near it, but it's bad enough that I'm thinking she's very attractive and such.

**A/N: I'm sorry, only one chapter today, it's not because I'm slacking or losing motivation, because I really want to post more, but my brother has a baseball game todays so I only have time to post one :( How do yall want me to make it up to yall? Oh, I hope yall enjoyed this! Review for next set please! Love yall thank you as well! :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**No copyright. My muse creates these ideas and i post them! Thanks so much so far for the reviews and reads and such! YOU ALL ARE SO AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AMAZING YALL ARE!**

** Demenaforever13- Here it is! Thanks for reading and I'm totally going to check yours out like either tonight or tomorrow! And i'll make sure to review and such! xx**

** MileyJakes- First, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ON LIKE EVERYONE OF MY CHAPTERS! Haha you're literally amazing! I love your reviews too, they're awesome and give me an insight on what yall are thinking and hoping! :) xx**

** DandS- Thank you so much! :D xx**

** rayveyone brown- Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you so much! :D xx**

**-the story-**

**_Selena's POV_**

"So your gerbil actually tried to bite your toe off?" I ask Richard with a laugh. We have a few minutes left in Miss Munroe's class, and I'm using it to talk to Richard. Usually I'd talk to Miley at times like this, but she hasn't talked to me since the little argument we had at the beginning of class. I hope she's not mad at me. Whatever, Richard's telling me a really funny story about his gerbil, it's keeping me occupied.

"Yeah! I mean, I didn't even know those little guys had teeth! Boy, was I wrong!" He confirms between laughs. Our laughter is cut short by the bell ringing.

"That's crazy, dude! Well, I'll talk to you later okay?" I say, honestly. I don't mind talking to him at all. He's really an okay guy. I guess I was blinded by the act I put up to keep my popularity.

"Oh, you don't have to, its fine," he assures me with a shrug. I feel really bad. He thinks I'm talking to him out of pity.

"I know I don't have to, but I really want to. You're a fun guy," I say with a smile.

"Well, then that's cool. Thank you. You're not as shallow as everyone thought," he says and smiles before walking away. While I'm walking down the halls, Miley catches up to me.

"Sel, wait up," she calls behind me. In shock, I stop in my tracks. She called me Sel. She's not mad at me.

"Hey Miles. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just-," I start to say.

"Don't apologize. I think it's time we all start putting ourselves in check. I actually respect what you did, so don't apologize," she says and gives me a hug, which I don't hesitate to return.

"Thanks. They're actually really fun to hang out with. Well, Richard is. He's the only one I've really spoken to so far. We've been too extreme with this whole treating people bad so we can stay at the top. It's not right," I explain and she nods.

"I actually agree. The other girls will take after us as well I'm sure. It's for the better!" she agrees as we walk to our next class.

The next few classes go by pretty great. No one seems to have a problem with the way I'm acting now. Not even my friends. Especially Taylor. She practically jumped out of her pants in happiness when she saw me communicating with a guy I'd formerly picked on. There are the occasional people who mumble mean things about me doing this for attention, but I ignore them.

Well, everything's going well until lunch time. Bridget told me that Justin wanted to meet up with me and that it was serious. I know it can't be about me being a better person. He was all for it before. Anyways, I'm walking to the tree that he and I meet at now.

"Hey Jay," I greet with a smile as I try to hug him. Instead of embracing me in a hug, he backs away. I look at him confusingly and he has a tensed look on his face.

"Are they true?" he simply asks. His voice is filled with anger. I'm taken aback because he's never really this way with me.

"Justin, what are you talking about? Who or what do you mean by they?" I ask, because I honestly don't get what's going on.

"The rumors. About you and that Richard kid. Are they true?" he demands.

"If you mean that I've been hanging out with him, then yes. Justin you knew all along how I've been wanting to be a better person. Shouldn't you be happ-," I start to ask but he cuts me off in a loud voice.

"No! I'm not talking about that! Everyone around the school is saying that you and Richard are dating, Selena! Are you cheating on me?" he's screaming almost an inch away from my face. I'm honestly a bit frightened by him, for the first time. Where the hell did people get this idea?

"Of course not! All I did was hang out with him," I clarify, backing up a bit, but he roughly grabs my arms.

"Don't lie to me! You've been sticking up for him against me, against Miley, and hanging out with him as if you're bestfriends, when you've only known him really for less than a day! I don't need anymore proof Selena," he says and pushes me away from his grip and walks away. Over his shoulders, he yells, "It's over Russo."

At that, I break down to my knees and sob. I know that I said I don't really have boyfriend-girlfriend feelings with Justin, but he's still my best friend. Now he hates me. For something I didn't do. And maybe I'm not straight, but it feels nice to have someone who's not your parent say that they love you. Now, I don't have that.

**_Demi's POV_**

It's lunch break, so I'm heading to my car to get my lunchbag. The closer I get to my car though, the louder this sound that I'm hearing gets. It's muffled, but I hear it. I look around myself to figure out what it is. That's when I see it. A person sobbing on the ground. I hurry my way over, as they're probably a student.

When I'm close enough to see who it is, I start running in panic as I realize that that person is Selena Russo. What's going on?

"Selena? Selena are you okay?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her to try and get her off of the ground. She doesn't answer, but when she realizes it's me, she looks up. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"J-justin, h-h-he," she starts to say but cuts herself off with more sobs. Justin did what?! Something inside me makes me extremely angry at the thought of someone hurting Selena. She's my student. Of course I feel this way.

"What did he do?" I ask sternly yet passionately.

"He b-broke u-up with m-me," she says between sobs. Relief rushes through me at the fact that it was nothing physical.

"Come on Selena, it's hot outside. We can go to my classroom and talk about it in there if you'd like?" I ask and she nods. I help her up and we begin walking to my class.

"Are you hungry?" I ask as we sit down. I sit in a desk in front of her.

"No, ma'am," she says with a shake of her head.

"Come on now, Selena. You don't have to call me ma'am. It makes me feel old," I say with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood. Thankfully, she smiles.

"Well then, I meant 'No, Miss Munroe'," she corrects herself with that same smile, but in a second it fades.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, hoping not to pry. She nods.

"Well, h-he heard t-that I was ch-cheating on him with Ric-Richard and confronted m-me about it. I tried to tell him that that wasn't t-true, because it's n-not, and he didn't believe me. So h-he broke up with me, for no real reason," she says, still crying. I wrap my arms around her in a hug and say the only things that can come to mind.

"Listen Selena, don't cry. You're too gorgeous to cry. If you and Justin were meant to be and he really loves you, you'll work it out. No matter what. He'll eventually hear you out if he really loves you."

"I don't want to be with him again though. Not after seeing how angry he can get. Plus, I only ever liked him as a friend," she explains after we break from the hug. I don't get it.

"Then, why were you crying?" I ask. Her crying has lessened a lot since a few minutes ago.

"Because he was one of my bestfriends. Now I've lost him. I've lost the only person that ever made me feel beautiful," she explains. I don't know why I'm about to say this next thing, but I do. I mean, I know it's true, but I also know I shouldn't say it.

"Selena, you don't need a boy to tell you you're beautiful. You're already beautiful as it is, on the inside and out. I can assure you of that. Don't feel bad about yourself because he's not there to make you feel better. I've only known you for two days and I can already tell you're a strong and independent girl. You don't _need _him. If you loved him, then that may be one thing. But, if you don't, which you've kind of said, then you don't need him," I say and she smiles.

"You really think that?"

"I _know_ that."

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR AND THE READS YALL ARE AMAZING LIKE YALL DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YALL MAKE ME SMILE! I HOPE I MAKE YALL SMILE WITH THE CHAPTERS I'VE MADE SO FAR! I LOVE YALL AND THANK YALL SO MUCH! WHAT DO YALL THINK? AM I GOING TOO FAST? REVIEW PLEASE BABES 3 LOVE YOU BEAUTIFULS**


	10. Chapter 10

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS MY MUSE CREATES.**

**First of all, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not uploading sooner. I was on a family vacation to Disney World and my family's all like "you can't use electronics on this vacation" and all. I'M SO SO SORRY. BUT I'm uploading not 1, not 2, but THREE chapters tonight! Thanks for the reviews and reads and favorites and follows! I LOVE YALL BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OKAY!? xx**

** MileyJakes- And i love writing semi moments for yall! Haha i still love love love your reviews! I hope you enjoy these chapters! xx**

** Demenaforever13- Aww thank you so much! Here's the chapter! xx **

** Lourdesc6- Awwy thank you! I'm glad you love it and thank YOU for reading! :) xx**

** A- thank you! Here's the chapter xx :)**

** H- Thank you! That made me smile! I'm so glad you enjoy it! Thanks for letting me know! xx**

** Guest- Awww thank you so freaking much! :D xx**

** Rayveyone Brown- Thank you so much and thank you for telling me! That made me smile thank you! xx**

** Sue- Wow. omg. You just made my day. I love you so much ahahah. I'm smiling so much right now. Thank you so much I'm so happy you enjoy it! Here's the chapter! :D xx**

**_Selena's POV_**

I feel a lot better about everything once I leave Miss Munroe's room. It's funny how just yesterday morning I basically hated everything about her, except her looks of course, but now today I genuinely like this teacher. I mean, I talked to her about the breakup like she was a friend. She makes me feel good about myself. I mean, I still really love Justin as a friend and I'm sad that he broke up with me, but I don't need him. I'm going to miss him though. I already do.

I honestly don't know how, but she makes me feel better than Justin made me feel. She's just so amazing. But, there's one thing that's not amazing about her. She's making me develop feelings for her. I can already tell, even though it's only been two days. She's so caring, sweet, beautiful, and even funny. The bad part is she's my teacher. How the hell does one get feelings for their teacher?

"Sel? Sel wait up!" I hear my group of friends yell behind me as I begin walking down the halls, leaving Miss Munroe's class. I stop walking and turn around, waiting for them to catch up. When they finally do, we continue walking until we get to a bench outside. There's about 15 more minutes of lunch left, so we have time to talk.

"So, what's got you feeling down?" Emily asks, breaking the silence. These girls know me like a book.

"How did I know you all were going to notice?" I ask rhetorically with a chuckle.

"Maybe you're like psychic or something. I don't really believe in that stuff, but hey, there's a first for everything," Bridget asks with a shrug. The funny thing is she was being completely serious. We all can't help but laugh at her, which causes her to look confused. Oh, Bridget…

"How about we just ignore Bri, and let you get on with the answer?" Zendaya asks and I chuckle before answering.

"Justin broke up with me," I simply say. I try to hide the hurt in my voice, but I obviously can't.

"That little bitch! Why the hell would he do that?!" Miley yells. She's protective over us all. I actually like that.

"Miles, calm down," Taylor says and turns to me, "Like Miley just asked, why the heck would he do that?" She looks confused and even angry, Taylor never really gets angry.

"False rumors are going around that I'm cheating on him with Richard, just because I've been hanging out with him and don't let people mess with him anymore," I explain and they don't hesitate to stand up and hug me. This is one of the main reasons I'm afraid of coming out. I don't want to lose these girls.

"Have you told him the rumors are false?" Emily asks after we all break away from the hug.

"Yeah, but I guess he doesn't believe me," I say.

"Do you want to be with him?" Zendaya asks and I'm stuck deciding whether I tell them I only like him as a friend or that I do want to be with him. That last one is a lie, but if I tell them he's only really like a friend to me, they'll probably start to wonder things.

"Well, I've seen how angry he can get, so I don't really think so," I explain.

"Did he physically hurt you?" Miley asks seriously, anger filling her voice.

"Not really. But he got really angry and I don't want to be with someone who gets that angry at the person they're with, because you never know what they will do."

"That's right," Taylor says and we all nod.

"You know what? This calls for a girl's night. Our girl is not going to be sad over some boy," Emily suggests and the other girls are quick to agree. I'm even excited about it. These girls always make me feel better.

"Aww, y'all are too sweet," I say with a smile.

"Only the best for the best," Bridget says and the other girls agree while I blush.

"Your house at 7?" Zendaya asks and I nod with an assuring smile. Just then, Justin walks up. I have mixed feelings of relief, anger, confusion, sadness, and happiness. Confusion, sadness, and anger are the most dominant. The other girls jump into their protective mode.

"What do you want?" Miley asks as she crosses her arms over herself.

"Can I please have a moment with Selena?" Justin asks and he has guilt in his tone. The girls look at me questioningly and I kind of reluctantly nod. At that, they get up, saying that they'll see me later. Justin sits beside me, but I scoot over a bit. He pretends to not notice, but I know he does.

"What do you want?" I ask, in the same tone Miley did, but a little softer. This guy is, or was, one of my best friends.

"To apologize for the way I acted earlier. I was just so angry about the rumors, and I don't even know why I believed them. I was stupid and a jerk. I'm so sorry Selena," he says softly. I can't help but almost smile. I force it back though.

"Justin, a relationship is nothing without trust. You don't trust me," I say.

"Of course I do. It was him that I don't trust. I was thinking he made a move on you because he got mixed signals from the way you stood up for him. But, I should've known you wouldn't do something like that to me. Or to anybody," he admits, shaking his head.

"Justin, you didn't even tell me you were proud of me for showing people the real me. Do you know how much of a blow that was? You, of all people, are one of the people I thought would be proud of me," I say, admitting one of the reasons I'm hurt.

"I know that. And I'm so sorry. But, I am really proud of you. Extremely proud. I may not be the nicest guy to some people, but I'm proud that you are and that you showed people. I just didn't show it because I was angry. I'm sorry," he apologizes and I kind of smile.

"Quit apologizing Jay," I say while playfully hitting him.

"Fine, but I have to ask you something. Will you be my girlfriend again?" he asks and I feel completely guilty. I can't. I only want to be his friend. It won't be fair to him.

"Justin, I only want to be your friend. I am so sorry for that. I really am. It's just, it won't be fair to you if you're with someone who can't love you like you love them. And I don't love you like you love me. I love you so much, I really do, but only as a best friend. I am so sorry, but I want what's best for you, and it's not me," I explain honestly. He looks hurt, but surprisingly understanding.

"Don't apologize, it's okay. It hurts, it truly does, but if it makes you happy, and will make me happier in the long run, as you think, then I'll deal with it. Thank you for being honest and a great friend though. I'm glad I at least get to call you that. We are friends still, right?" he asks and I'm taken aback by how understanding he is.

"Of course Jay! I'm so glad you understand!" I exclaim and go in for a hug, but he backs away and I'm a bit confused and hurt. "What is it?"

"Well, do friends hug? Guy and girl friends, I mean?" he asks and I laugh at the seriousness in his voice.

"Of course you dummy," with that, we embrace each other in a hug. I may not have feelings for this boy that are more than friendship, but I sure do love him as a friend. As a brother.

**A/N THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU ALL DO LIKE I LOVE YALL SO FREAKING MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY IT'S CRAZY! Yall keep me wanting to post omg! I love yall haha! Oh, i was wondering, do yall want me to reply to yall reviews at the beginning like i do, or no? I love to do it, but if yall don't want me to, i won't! PLEASE REVIEW BABES xx THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS MY MUSE CREATES! **

**I promised yall three chapters in one night, so here's the second one!**

**_Demi's POV_**

_I'm glad I got to make Selena feel better today. Or at least I hope I did. She's a great student. She doesn't need to be hurt._

The bell for the students to go home rung a few minutes ago and there's a knock at the door. I look up and see Selena in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Selena. You can come in," I say and she walks in and over to my desk and I smile. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for today," she says with a smile.

"Aww, you don't have to thank me. That's really nice of you though. You're very welcome," I say with a genuine smile. It really is nice of her to take time out of her day just to thank me.

"Don't thank me, Miss Munroe. You're the one who did me a favor. Oh, guess what," she says excitedly.

"What?"

"Justin talked to me. He apologized for everything. I forgave him and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I told him I only wanted him to be my friend and he's okay with that, even though it hurts him!" she says with a huge smile. It's it's nice to see her smiling again. Seeing her sad kind of made me sad.

"That's great Selena! I'm happy for you!" I tell her and she smiles again. She can be really smiley at times. That's not at all bad though. It's cute. Just like her. _Wait, what the hell Demi? Teachers do not call their students cute. What I meant to think was that she has a nice smile. That's it. That's all I meant._

"Thank you Miss Munroe! Well, I better head out now, my friends are coming over tonight," she explains.

"You're welcome! I'll see you tomorrow Selena! Have fun tonight," I say and she nods.

"I sure will! Thank you again!"

"You're welcome _again_," I joke. "If you ever need to talk Selena, remember I'm here."

"I absolutely will. Thank you so much again!"

"Stop thanking me," I laugh, "Bye Selena!"

"Bye Miss Munroe!" She says and exits the door.

When she leaves I decide to text Jennifer. I haven't talked to her since last evening and I kind of miss her already. Though, I still feel curious about our relationship. I know it's bad, and I don't know why I feel this way.

**Me: How's my beautiful girl? Xx**

I wait for her to reply, but even once I get home, she still hasn't replied back.

**_Selena's POV_**

It's 6:53 and the girls should be here any minute. They opted to bring the food and drinks, so all I have to do is pick some movies for us to watch. Our typical girls night usually consists of food, drinks, music, and a bunch of movies. Oh, and lots of internet.

After picking Triple Dog, Scary Movie 1, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I sit on my bed and wait for the doorbell to ring, well if they do ring it. They usually just walk in. I know what you're thinking, that's a lot of movies to watch on a school night. Yeah, we usually stay up all night on girls nights, which is why we start fairly early on school nights. That way, we won't be up all night.

Finally, the doorbell rings and I run down the flights of stairs to go answer it. I open the door and behind it stands my five favorite girls. _Well, Miss Munroe_ _is slowly starting to make her way into that category._ Shut up self. That's not true. She just helped me. _But, admit it Selena, you're developing feelings for her. _She's my teacher. Even if I have growing feelings for her, nothing can or will come of it. There's a 99% chance that she's straight and a 1% chance that even if she isn't straight, she won't go out with me because she's either taken, not interested in me because I'm younger, or just not interested. _But_- shut up self. Now is not the time. Wait, am I seriously having a conversation with myself in my head. Holy shit Selena don't do that. Like, don't go there.

"Um Sel?" Bridget asks, breaking me away from my thoughts. The girls are standing there with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry I zoned out a bit. Come in babes," I say and back away from the door, allowing them in.

"Woah, now I'm certain you totally needed this girls night ASAP," Miley says with a chuckle as she passes by me, followed by the other girls.

"Shut up," I say with a laugh while closing the door. "So you all decided to ring the doorbell today huh?"

"Well, our hands were full. We needed your help," Taylor says as she and the girls place the things they brought on the table centered in the living room where the TV is.

"Ahh, for a second there I thought you all were just being polite," I joke.

"Whatever Sel, you know you love it when we barge in like this is our house," Zendaya laughs and I have to laugh as well, because it's true. They're really like sisters to me.

"So what do you say we get this girls night started?!" Emily exclaims and we all cheer.

After hours of movies, music, sodas, food, and talking about girl stuff, and I have to admit, gossip, these girls made me forget about everything that's happened today. Well almost. It's funny how amazing they are.

We finally settle down and decide to get on the internet.

"Guys, we should get on Peeble!" Bridget says. Everyone says yes, except me.

"What's Peeble?" I ask, curiously.

"It's a site where you talk to strangers online. It's really fun and interesting. Until you come across some guy making himself happy if you know what I mean. Which is why I only usually use the chat part, not the video part," Emily explains.

"But, sometimes, the guys aren't 'making themselves happy'. Sometimes they're just genuine, hot guys trying to talk to people," Zendaya says. Leave it to her haha.

"Come on, let's get on it!" Miley says and I start typing in the url.

"Make sure you don't go to video though," Taylor reminds me and I chuckle.

"I know Tay," I say as the site comes up.

"Now, type in an interest so we can talk to people who we have things in common with," Bridget says.

"Like what?"

"Music?" Emily suggests and I nod and type it in.

**Stranger: ASL?**

**(Miley): Dude, what the hell? The interest is music, not what you're obviously here for. Go somewhere.**

She nexts him or her and we burst into laughter. Even though she didn't have to say that, it was funny.

**Stranger: Hey!**

**(Zendaya): Hey! What's up?**

**Stranger: Nothing much. Playing my guitar.**

**(Me): Oh, that's cool! What are you playing?**

**Stranger: The guitar version of River Flows in You.**

**(Me): Oh my gosh! I love that composition! I know how to play it on the piano, but I haven't learned it on the guitar. I heard that it's really hard on the guitar.**

**Stranger: That's cool! And yeah, it is, because it's finger style. You should learn it though, it's beautiful!**

**(Emily): I sure will. Thanks bye.**

She disconnects and all of the girls laugh, even me, though I was enjoying talking to him.

"Why'd you do that?" I playfully whine.

"Dude got boring!" She says with a laugh and after we finish joking about it, we talk to someone else. Soon, all of the girls has gone to a guest room to sleep for the night. I'm still on Omegle though, talking to this nice guy. When he has to go, I decide to change the interest. I type in **Breakups** and begin talking to strangers. It doesn't hurt to talk to someone going through what you are. I mean, I don't feel that bad anymore, but I like talking to people.

** A/N: THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN! I'VE SAID IT SO MANY TIMES BUT I CAN'T SAY IT ENOUGH! I LOVE YALL! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I'm going to tell yall something **Peeble is going to be VERY important on here soon! oh and i made "Peeble" up... it's not a real site haha.


	12. Chapter 12

**I only own the ideas my muse creates!**

**The third chapter of the night, as I promised!**

**_Demi's POV_**

It's already Friday and the only time I've talked to Jennifer since the other day is when she confirmed that we're still on for Saturday. I honestly feel like something is going on, but I'm teaching my first period class right now, so I have to put my personal life aside right now.

"So, what was one of the causes for the Revolutionary War?" I ask and because it's early, none of the students raise their hand. "I'll just pick from the cup then." Just as I'm about to pick, Selena raises her hand. She participates a lot in my class, which surprises other teachers, but not me. She's a good student. She even gets Miley to participate sometimes. I call on her and she answers.

"The Americans wanted to break away from Britain's rule to get independence," she answers correctly.

"That is correct. Does anyone know a reason why they wanted independence?" I ask and a student, Cindy, raises her hand. I call on her, and she answers.

A little less than an hour later, the bell rings and the kids leave. Except Selena, who breaks away from her conversation with Miley and comes to my desk. Miley leaves, leaving Selena and I in the room.

"So, Miss Munroe, how'd you like your first week here?" she asks.

"It's been nice. The students here a pretty great and I love teaching, so it's fun. Thanks for asking, nice of you," I say and she smiles.

"It's no problem. I'm glad you like it," she says and it's silent for a few seconds. She's looking around the room like she's waiting for something. Then, I realize what she's doing.

"Are you trying to stall, Selena?" I ask with a smirk on my face, amused. She blushes out of embarrassment.

"How'd you know?" She asks with a laugh and an admitting nod.

"People don't usually just stand in silence when they have somewhere to be. Get to class Selena, you're going to be late," I say with a chuckle and a shake of my head. Selena and I have often talked a little bit after or before class since Tuesday, so we're at a point where we can joke with each other. All teachers have a student they often joke with though, right?

I've noticed that a lot of good has happened since Tuesday. Selena became a better person to people, started hanging out with people like Richard, mainly Richard though, her best friends are still her best friends, no one's really bashing her for hanging out with non-popular people, and even though she and Justin aren't a couple, they're still best friends.

"But, I have that Mr. Tunis guy. The annoying thing is, almost every girl in my class likes him, except me," she says. That's a shocker. I would think she liked him as well.

"He's not _that _bad. Why don't you like him?"

"Well, he's a little too cocky for my liking. Plus, he's not even my type," she says with a shug.

"Oh, Selena here has got a type, huh?" I tease with a playful smirk.

"Yep, and it's not Mr. Tunis alright," she says and I chuckle.

"Well, he's surely never going to even have a chance at being your type when he yells at you for being late to class. Go to class," I say with a laugh and Selena laughs as well.

"Fine, I'll see you Monday Miss Munroe," she says as she begins leaving the room with a pass that I wrote for her while we were talking, "Thanks for the pass."

"No problem, bye Selena," I say and she leaves.

**_Selena's POV_**

I love how Miss Munroe and I sometimes have playful talks like we did this morning. Though, it only makes me like her more. I hate that. She's my teacher for petes sake. The best thing I can do now is ignore the feelings, because I can tell they aren't going to go away. The more I see or talk to her, the more I like her.

"So, I'll see you later Rich!" I say as Richard and I depart at the end of the day. I walk up to my girls who are crowding my car. They're going to my house to sleep over before we go to Funville tomorrow. My mom owns that place as well as multiple of them around Texas. It's really fun and they're opening a new race car thingy, so we're going for the "grand opening".

"Hey Sel!" they say as I approach them.

"Hey guys! Ready for this weekend?" I ask. You're never too old to enjoy time at Funville. Like literally, people of all ages go there.

"Heck yeah! Is Justin coming?" Miley asks as she settles in the passenger seat and I get in the drivers seat. The rest of the group gets into the back seat. At that, Justin walks up.

"Hey girls! Hey Sel!" He greets as he walks up to the driver's seat car door, next to me.

"Hey Jay, we were just talking about you," I tell him and he smirks that smirk of his.

"Good things, I hope."

"We were wondering if you were gonna come to Funville with us tomorrow," Taylor says.

"Aw man, I'd love to, but I have weekend football practice," he says with a sigh and looks disappointed.

"It's okay Jay. Maybe next time," I say with a smile and he nods.

"Count on it! I gotta go now, but I'll text you later!" He says and after saying bye to everyone, he runs off.

**_Saturday Evening_**

"So, black skinnys and white top or white skinnys and black top?" I ask, holding up the outfits for the girls to chose from, they're already dressed and sitting on my bed.

"White skinnys and black top," they all say in unison and after looking over the chosen outfit, I nod and put the other one away. After getting dressed after a quick shower, I put on my black TOMS and we head all head out the door.

After being the first on the race car driving because my mom owns the place, we head inside to play lazer tag. It's me, Taylor, and Miley against Bridget, Zendaya, and Emily. Obviously my team won because we have Miley. Their team lost because they have Bridget. Gotta love her though.

We go to the arcade and begin playing arcade games when I need to go to the bathroom. I excuse myself and start walking to the bathroom. On my way there, I see something that makes my stomach drop from both happiness and jealousy. Happiness because I see Miss Munroe kissing another girl, making her either lesbian or bi, and jealousy because that girl is not me. I know it can never happen, but I still don't want her to be with anyone else. I'm not lying when I say that I'm starting to develop feelings for her. The fact that she's with someone is another thing to keep me from ever being with her. Though, like I said, I know it can't and won't happen. I hate that I feel this way for my teacher.

But, I never pictured Miss Munroe to like girls though. Like wow. I'm completely shocked beyond words. It's just such a surprise. I'm baffled like honestly. I better head to the bathroom before she catches me staring.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, I head out to find Miss Munroe and who I'm assuming is her girlfriend in the same spot they were before, but no longer kissing. Miss Munroe is laughing at something the blonde girl said or did. While they're not kissing, I decide to walk up and say hi. Though, I can't let her know that I saw her kissing the girl. It'd probably be embarrassing for her and she probably wants to keep her sexuality a secret from people at school.

"Hi Miss Munroe!" I say as I walk up to her. She turns around surprised and I must say she looks beautiful. She's totally on a date.

"Oh! Hi Selena, it's nice to see you here!" she says with a smile, but I see worry in her eyes. I'm not at all going to refer to what I saw. She apparently doesn't want anyone to know.

"Likewise Miss Munroe! I'm actually here with the girls, but they're on the other side of the place," I say, trying to make it clear that at least they didn't see anything and make her think that neither did I.

"Well, that's nice. Oh! This is my friend Jennifer, Jennifer this is my student Selena," she says introducing me to Jennifer. Jennifer just waves and smiles. She's extremely pretty actually. But, nobody compares to Miss Munroe. _SELENA STOP!_

"Hi! Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. It was nice seeing you! See you at school Miss Munroe."

"See you, Selena," Miss Munroe says and gives me a quick hug before saying goodbye. That was my first hug with her. Oh my gosh. It was amazing. Butterflies are having a party in my stomach right now. How does she do this? I just still can't believe she likes girls too though. I don't know how to explain how this makes me feel.

Later the gang is eating dinner when my phone rings and I head to a near corner to answer it. But, I see Jennifer on the phone in what looks like a serious conversation. I don't usually eavesdrop, but I sense something going on with that woman. I hide behind an arcade game machine and listen.

"Listen baby, I'll hang out with you tomorrow. Right now I'm with her and I think she's already getting suspicious…yeah…she won't find out though…alright… how about Funville at 7…okay…I love you too, bye," she says and my mouth drops open. That little whore is cheating on Miss Munroe. I can't let her get away with that now that I know. I better get my camera ready.

**A/N: What do yall think? How many of you were correct about Jennifer? I love yall and your reviews! Thank you so much my beyond beautiful readers! Review for next set... I LOVE YALL AGAIN...I'm hugging you all over the computer right now...you should hug me back...kay thanks I LOVE YALL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only own the ideas my muse conjures up, okay?**

**Demenaforever13- You were :D! And aww thanks, I'm glad you like it! xx**

**Lourdesc6-It's okay I LOVE YOUR HAPPINESS :D ILY2 and thanks you! You as well! Oh and you're welcome! I'm glad you're excited! and haha yeah, Peeble's not real, I made it somewhat like the real site like it called Omegle. and thank you again! Here's the chapter! xx**

**MileyJakes- I'm glad I updated as well haha! Thank you for the reviews and reads! xx**

**I love all of my readers! Yall are amazing omg! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Here's the chapter!**

**_Demi's POV_**

I can't believe I saw Selena here tonight. What a pleasant surprise. Well, kind of. I mean, I enjoyed seeing her, but what if she saw Jennifer and I kiss? That will just ruin everything. I'm just going to have to think that she didn't see it. If she did see it then she would've said something, right? Or at least she would've done something to let me know she knew, right?

_Where is Jennifer though? She said she went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, but hasn't come back yet._ The minutes are flying by quickly. I decide to go and check myself.

I go into the bathroom. But after calling her name a few times in the empty room full of stalls, no one answers so I leave. Why would she lie about where she went? I'm really start-

"Oh hey babe. Sorry, I had to take a phone call after I left the bathroom," Jennifer's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I almost bumped into her while heading back to where we were before.

"No worries," I say as I sit at the table we were standing by.

"You still don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just got worried about how you were doing because you were taking so long," I explain. Well, that wasn't technically a lie.

**_Selena's POV_**

The girls went home shortly after our trip to Funville, so now I lay in bed thinking about everything. I can't believe Miss Munroe likes girls. This is like a dream come true… but the fact that she already has a girlfriend ruins it. What makes it even worse is that her girlfriend is cheating on her. That makes me so angry beyond words. I don't even know why.

"It's because you like her," I mumble to myself. It's true. I really do like her, I can already tell. She's my first female crush. I like her smile, her smirk that she often does, she's beyond gorgeous, she's funny, she's caring, and she always makes me feel better, even if it is just her job. Those are the reasons I'm starting to have feelings for my history teacher.

Because of these feelings I have for my teacher, I can't let her get hurt or be played. Under any circumstances. I know that me helping Miss Munroe to find out about her girlfriend cheating her won't help me be with her, but I guess that's okay because I know that it can never happen.

I've already got what I'm going to do to bust that Jennifer woman. I'm going to go back to Funville tomorrow at seven, the time she told the person she was on the phone with to meet her at, and I'm going to catch the two people in action. Instead of going up to them and making a scene, I'm just going to take a picture.

The thing I'm worried about is how I'm going to get the pictures to Miss Munroe. Though, I don't want her to find out that way. I want Jennifer to tell her herself, maybe Miss Munroe won't hurt as much then. But, how do I make that work? ...I GOT IT. Man, this is gonna be one good plan.

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT! More to come tomorrow though! Please review and stuff! THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YALL DO! I LOVE YALL SMEXY PEOPLE! AGAIN I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, I'M AT MY SISTERS HOUSE AND SHE'S LIKE CONSTANTLY WANTING TO HANG AND STUFF**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, for like the 14th time, I only own the ideas I create in this story.**

**Thank yall so much for the reads, reviews, favs, follows, and EVERYTHING on this story so far like OMG I LOVE YALL! YOUR REVIEWS NEVER FAIL TO MAKE MY DAY! 3 **

**MileyJakes- Here it is! Thank youu :D xx**

**Demenaforever13- Aww thank you! :D xx**

**witchkitty- Thank you! I'm not gonna leave yall hanging! :Dxx**

**Basketluv- Jordan, you got me smiling over her haha! You're welcome babes and thank you thank you! :Dxx **

**sue- Thank you so much! Has anyone ever told you that you give the best hugs? Mann, they are to die for! And I couldn't agree more! :Dxx**

**-ZE STORY-**

**_Selena's POV_**

It's Sunday evening and I'm all ready to go to Funville to bust that bitch that's cheating on Miss Munroe. I just don't get how someone could hurt someone as amazing as her. Walking out of the door, I grab a pen and notepad. On it, I write:

_"Tell _her_, or she sees these. DON'T EVEN MENTION THIS NOTE OR SHE SEES THESE AND YOU'LL GET FAR WORSE."_

Last night, I came up with a plan. Tonight's the night when I follow through. I exit the door, camera and note in hand, and get into my car.

Funville isn't far from my house, so I get there within 10 minutes. I arrive at 6:54, that's good because I wanted to arrive a few minutes before 7 so that I could get pictures of them greeting each other. Surely there's going to be some intimate stuff then.

I hide behind a tree near the entrance and wait, my camera in my right hand, ready to capture their little moment. Finally, I see Jennifer arrive. Not long after, another female arrives and walks up to Jennifer. She's pretty, but not as gorgeous as Miss Munroe. _WHY DO I KEEP COMPARING PEOPLE TO HER?_ No, but really, who could cheat when they're with Miss Munroe? I mean, who could cheat under any circumstances? It's just horrible.

I grab my camera and put it to my eye. Yes, put it to my eye, that means it's an old camera, but if I wanted an instant picture to hold in my hands, I had to use an old timey one that quickly shoots one out. I didn't even remember these things existed until I found it in the attic last night.

Sure enough, there is some intimacy. It makes me gag. How could someone do that? Remembering what I'm here for, I take two pictures of them kissing and two more of Jennifer looking down at the woman in her arms. I wait a few moments until I have all pictures fully developed and in hand. Then, I take two pictures and pin the note to them. Then, I put the two extra ones in my pocket. I needed them in case she didn't do what I tell her to.

I wait until she goes inside and sits at a table to follow them in. In a few moments, they get out of their seats to go order and I take that time to coolly place the two pictures with the note on their table. I go all the way across the room and wait to make sure that she gets them. A few minutes later she and her little date sit back at their table and by the look on Jennifer's face, they both see the pictures. I hurriedly duck and rush out of the place as she begins to look around the room.

When I get into my car I release a breath that I forgot I was holding. Boy, am I glad she didn't see me.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

I wake up earlier than I usually do. I'm hoping to talk to Miss Munroe before class today. I mean, of course I don't want to see her hurt, I just want to know if Jenniwhore told her the truth or not. Miss Munroe deserves the truth. And she was there to comfort me with my breakup, so I want to comfort her. Though, I know that'd be kind of weird for a student to comfort their teacher, but I just need to. I want to.

"Good morning Mom," I greet as I walk into the kitchen after getting ready. I'm dressed in white and blue striped shirt with red skinny jeans that I pulled up a bit at the bottom, and white TOMS.

"Good morning. Tell me, is Mr. Prez coming over?" My mom asks. She's trying to joke about me wearing red, white, and blue today. I know I'm dressed like an American or British flag, but hell, it looks good.

"Whatever mom, don't hate," I chuckle as I make myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I love this cereal.

"Who's got you all cheerful this morning? Trying to impress a boy?" she teases. Why does it have to be a boy I'm trying to impress?

"Nope. Just felt like getting dolled up this morning," I lie. I want to look good for Miss Munroe. I mean, now wouldn't be the time, if she's going to be hurt and all, but I don't even mean to anymore. It's like every time I wake up my brain tells me to look nice because I'm going to see her. "Plus, Justin and I just broke up."

"I've always known you only liked him as a friend though, so I wouldn't be surprised if you'd already found someone else."

My jaw drops open. "H-how'd you know?"

"Mothers know best," she says. I'm really worried that she may have caught on to my sexuality.

"Anything else my mother would happen to know?"

"I don't think so. Get to school," she says and I finish up my breakfast and head out after saying goodbye.

I hate how worried I got earlier at the thought of my mom figuring out my sexuality. It's who I am. I shouldn't be embarrassed. Maybe it's time I talk to someone about this.

Soon enough I pull up at the school and see that I'm the first person to park in the "Reserved for Students" section. Great, I'm the first student here. This should be interesting, eh?

I walk up the steps on the outside of the school, just to have to walk up even more steps in the inside. There's an elevator, but you're not able to use it unless you're not able to walk up stairs. I heard teachers can use it as well, but that's not confirmed. The thing is, I hate stairs and I don't even know why we have so many at my house. We need an elevator. I'll need to talk to my mom about that some day.

Finally, after an overdramatic trip up the stairs, I reach the Junior and Senior class floor. Wasting no time, I make my way to Miss Munroe's room.

What I see when I arrive in front of Miss Munroe's classroom as I look though the small window on the door shocks me. Miss Munroe doesn't look sad at all; she's actually smiling and talking to Mr. Tunis. Unless she's very good at keeping things hidden, I'm guessing that she's not hurt because Jenniwhore hasn't told her yet. I'll give that b-word another day. One more day or I'm taking this in my own hands.

I knock on the door and within milliseconds I hear Miss Munroe yelling to come in. Her voice gives me butterflies. _Selena what the heck is wrong with you?_ I open the door and receive smiles from her and Mr. Tunis. He doesn't look too happy to see me. In fact, he looks annoyed. Whatever, I'm not here for that guy. The person I'm here for is smiling widely at me and that's all that matters. Gosh, she's so beautiful. _Everything _about her gives me butterflies. I'm just so happy that she's not hurt. I mean, yeah I don't want her to be cheated on, but I don't want to have to see her hurt. _It's the right thing to do Selena._

"Selena, you're here early, hi," Miss Munroe greets from her desk.

"Hi, yeah, I had to come early today, because my mom has a meeting early this morning and I have to be out of the house before she is, so my mom can make sure that I actually come to school," I say as I sit at my desk in the middle of the room.

"Well, I guess I'll just talk to you later Miss Munroe," Mr. Tunis says as he stands from the desk he's been sitting on.

"Talk to you later Mr. Tunis," Miss Munroe agrees and Mr. Tunis leaves the room, closing the door behind him, leaving just Miss Munroe and I.

**A/N: AGAIN THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING MY BEAUTIFUL READERS OUT THERE! I can't thank yall enough gahhh! The next one is coming right after I post this one, but review for the next set please! ...oh and get ready for the next chapter...hint hint... I'm horrible at hints fml. 3 P.S THAT THREE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A HEART BUT I DON'T THINK THEY SHOW UP ON HERE SO GAHH THAT'S WHAT IT IS. LOVE YALLLLL **


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own the ideas that I've conjured up.**

**15th CHAPTER ALREADY?! WOAH IT FEELS LIKE JUST LIKE 10 DAYS AGO WHEN I STARTED THIS... OH THAT'S RIGHT... IT IT WAS LIKE 10 DAYS AGO, HUH? WELL I LOVE YALL SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING WITH THIS STORY LIKE YALL ARE SO AMAZING 15 CHAPTERS SO FAR OF WRITING FOR YOU GUYS? OMG AMAZING I LOVE YALL**

**-I LOVE YALL, HERE'S THE STORY-**

**_Selena's POV_**

"So, how was your weekend Miss Munroe?" I ask. I have to see how she looks when she talks about her weekend. If she seems sad, I'll know that Jennifer told her. If she seems okay or happy, Jenniwhore didn't.

"It was really nice and fun Selena, thank you for asking. What about you?" She asks. I guess Jenniwhore didn't tell her because she actually looks happy. I'm glad she's happy, but the wrong person is makin her happy.

"It was good, thanks for asking," I say. I move up a few desks until I'm sitting right in front of Miss Munroe, which causes her to look confused. Here goes nothing. "So…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You don't have to be afraid to ask me something Selena. As your teacher it's my job to answer you if I can," she says with a smile.

"Yeah, but…this doesn't pertain to school. This is more personal, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but… I-i think i-it would help me a lot if you answered," I say nervously as I look down at my hands and fiddle with my fingers. I subconsciously bite my lip but I hurriedly stop.

"Selena, look at me please," Miss Munroe gently says. I can't though; I can already feel the tears coming. If I have this conversation with her this will be the first time I tell someone about my sexuality. In my entire life. When I don't look up, she walks over to the desk I'm sitting at and kneels down in front of it. She takes her hand and places her index finger under my chin and gently lifts my head up. "Look at me please," she whispers as she lifts my head up.

So many emotions run through me at that moment from just that one simple touch. With that, silent tears begin running down my cheeks and before I know it, I'm sobbing in Miss Munroe's arms. I can't believe I'm doing this right now. Crying full on in the arms of my history teacher whom I have an undeniable crush on. I can't help it though. Coming out could change my life forever. For better or worse. Even if it's just to one person. Or at least that's how I see it. That just makes it real. And if it's real, then I'll soon have to tell other people. How will my mom take it? How will my friends take it? How will the whole school take it? Hell, how will anybody take it?

Soon, I'm done crying, or for the most part, and Miss Munroe slowly lets go of me. I don't want her to though, but it's only appropriate. The whole time she held me she just rocked me gently and whispered soothing things to me like "it's okay sweetheart let it out", but even just that meant so much to me and helped me feel a bit better and get myself together.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, except for my occasional whimper, with Miss Munroe sitting in the desk to the left of me.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I understand if you don't and you want to talk to someone you know better or the guidance counselor, but I'm here if you need me, and we can talk now," she says and I nod. "Okay, just start when you're ready."

"I-it's the q-question that I-I was gonna as-sk you a few minutes ago," I say and she nods understandingly, waiting for me to go on. "You don't h-have to answ-,"

"Selena, if it'll help you, I'll answer anything you ask me," she says. She's so sweet.

"Well, you… you like girls, right?" I ask and I swear if it's possible for someone to freeze, Miss Munroe did at that moment. Soon, she got less tensed. Dang, maybe I shouldn't have asked her.

"You s-saw Jennifer and I?" she asks in a small voice. I get a bet angry at the thought of Jennifer, but I don't worry about that part. She really didn't want anyone at school to know. I feel so bad. Did I just cause her pain or something? Please no.

"Yeah… look, I'm really sorry. It's none of my busi-,"

"No, no, no. Don't apologize. I'm not upset at all. Just shocked, that's all… I'll tell you whatever you want to know, I promise, but can you promise me you won't tell anyone here? I mean, I'm okay with being public, just not at a high school. I really don't want a repeat all over again," she tells me and I automatically wonder what she means by repeat, but it's none of my business I guess.

"I promise, I'd never do that to you," I say, and then I realize how intimate that sounded and add, "or anybody."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she says with a warm smile and gives me a quick hug that I for some reason cherish. Then she pulls back, "Now, yes I like girls. How does that exactly help you in any way?"

"Well… I… I think…no, I k-know that… I am a-a-a," I start to say but I can't figure out how to say it. Miss Munroe kind of looks surprised, but tries not to show it. I think she's figured out what I'm trying to say. The surprised look on her face quickly turns into an understanding one.

"Lesbian?" she finishes for me and I look at her to see if I should tell her. The instant I look at her, I already know I can trust her with this. I know I've only known her for a week, but I know I can trust her.

"Yeah," I whisper, about to fiddle with my hands again, but Miss Munroe's hands stops me as she grabs one of my hands softly and gives it a gentle squeeze. There are those feelings again. I feel like my heart drops and my stomachs doing somersaults whenever she touches me.

"Selena, you don't have to be scared, ashamed, embarrassed, or shy to talk about this with me, or anybody for that matter. I promise I'm not going to judge you and neither should anybody. I promise whatever private discussion the two of us have will stay between the two of us," she says sincerely. I would be a fool to not trust her.

"I know. It's just, apparently you've come out. How did you do it?" I ask. It's a stupid way of asking, I know, but it's the only way that came to mind.

"I was sixteen at the time. I had accepted it myself months before I bottled up the courage to tell anyone. When I did, I told the people I knew would love me unconditionally no matter who I loved, my family. First my younger sister because it was way easier. Then my older sister. Then, my parents. I waited to tell them last because I wanted to estimate how they would react by the way my siblings reacted. Thankfully, they were happy for me. They were happy that I didn't hide it, they were happy that I was choosing to be happy, they were happy that I was choosing to be me and let them know the real me. They told me that in the end, it doesn't matter who I love, as long as I'm happy. And that couldn't be more true. It doesn't matter who you love, as long as you're happy. Have you accepted your sexuality yet?" she asked. Her speech kind of encouraged me to tell my mom. Not now of course, but soon.

"Yes. I'm just wondering if other people will accept me," I admit and she nods her head understandingly.

"Don't worry about other people. It's your life. You can love whoever you want to. As long as it makes you happy. Don't worry about what they think or what they say or how they feel, because in the end, it's not going to change who you are. It's not going to affect you, unless you let it. Don't let it affect you, because that only causes negativity," she says. It's like with everything she says, she's helping me. I mean I'm not saying I'm going to come out yet, but I can see it coming.

"But, what if they don't accept me?"

"If they accept you, they accept you. If they don't, they don't. In the end, you made a decision that makes you happy. I recently told you that situations like these only help you to find out who truly cares for you. Stand tall and stand by what you are. Like I said, it's your life, not theirs," she says. By this time I can honestly say that she's helped me more than I think anyone ever has.

**a/n: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YALL THINK? THANK YALL SO MUCH AGAIN! GAHH I LOVE YALL SO MUCH I'M BLOWING YALL KISSES RN YEAH YOU SHOULD CATCH IT... YEAH RIGHT THERE... NO IT'S TO THE LEFT A LITTLE BIT... NOW A LITTLE BIT UP... YEAH THERE YOU GO YOU CAUGHT IT! Oh, back to the a/n umm so yeah please review for the next set. TELL ME WATCHA THINK PWEASE?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS MY MUSE CREATES**

**xx**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY INTERNET HAS BEEN A PAIN IN THE BOTTOM. THANKS FOR STAYING WITH MEH THOUGH I LOVE YOU BABES! I know I'm an arse hole, I'm so sorry! xx**

** witchkitty- Thanks for reading! About the butt kicking action, I'm not gonna let you down babes! :)xx**

** MileyJakes- I'm so sorry I couldn't upload more that day! Thanks for reading and all of your reviews so far! Like i always know what you're thinking haha! ...And don't worry, the flirting is just around the corner! :)xx**

** Demenaforever13- Aww thank you so much! Oh, and I hope you're feeling better! :)xx**

** rayveyone brown- Omg thank you thank you thank you! That made me smile omg :)xx**

** sue- Trust me, I hate that Jenniwhore too! and haha that made me laugh and smile so much haha I freaking love you and your reviews! Thanks so much! :)xx**

**_Demi's POV_**

Shocked is an understatement. I mean, I'm not one to judge a book by its cover, but Selena Russo is the last person I expected to be lesbian. Of all of her friends, maybe I'd be less surprised if it were Miley. But Selena? I mean she's just so… I don't know how to explain it. I'm just glad that I could help her again. She's really an amazing girl and I don't want what happened to me in high school to happen to her.

"Thank you so much. You've helped me so much this morning, beyond words," Selena thanks me gratefully.

"It's no problem, Selena. I'm just really glad I could help you. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to my room. The door's always open to you," I say.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to be a bother," she says nervously, playing with her fingers again. Oh my gosh, that's so cute. _WHAT DEMETRIA? NO. _

"You really wouldn't, I promise," I say with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asks, biting her bottom lip, still nervous. OH MY FREAKING GOSH THAT'S SO HOT. _WHAT THE HELL DEMETRIA?! WHERE ARE THESE THOUGHTS COMING FROM?! NO NO NO. YOU DO NOT CALL HER HOT. SHE IS YOUR STUDENT, NOT OF LEGAL AGE, AND YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHOM YOU LOVE VERY MUCH. I MEAN, I MAY BE OVER REACTING BECAUSE ALL I DID WAS THINK SHE'S HOT, BUT STILL, THAT'S A NO NO THOUGHT. _Why is she so nervous?

"Of course. I could use someone to talk to who makes me feel young these days," I joke and she laughs.

"Can I ask you how old you are?" she asks. That was random. Not really, but it was still random.

"You never ask a female how old they are," I say with a giggle.

"Oh come one, you look really young anyways so it doesn't matter."

"How old do I look?"

"I would say 20, because that's really how young you look, but I don't think that makes you old enough to teach, so I'm betting on a few years older," she says. Aww, I'm flattered.

"Thank you, and you're right, I wouldn't be old enough to teach if I were 20. But, if it doesn't matter, why do you need to know?"

"Because I just really want to. Please. I'll tell you how old I am. I just turned 17 in July. I have a late birthday. Now, please tell me how old you are," she pleads with a puppy dog look on her face. Aw, whatever, I'll tell the girl.

"Fine, I turn 23 in 4 days," I say and she widely grins.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?! You are young! Oh my gosh, what are you going to do for your birthday? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone! Oh my gosh, are you excited?" She asks, rambling on, very excited about my birthday. More excite than me, I think.

"I mean, I'm excited for another year and all, but it's just a birthday, I'm not as excited as I can see you are."

"It's not just a birthday. It's like, the best day. The one day in a year that's dedicated to you. It's amazing. And you forgot to answer the plans part," she says with a smile.

"I didn't forget," I say with a smirk.

"Come on, please. You know my biggest secret; we're practically best friends already. You can tell me," she pouts and I burst out in laughter.

"Best friends? Oh my gosh, laugh of the day. But, fine, I'll tell you because you told me your secret. I'm spending the evening with my friends and my girlfriend's planning something for the night," I say. Hopefully Jennifer doesn't forget or something. I honestly wouldn't be surprised. I mean, I love her, but I'm getting fed up with the way she acts like this relationship is just a game to her.

**_Selena's POV_**

Her girlfriend. She had to mention her girlfriend. Mood kill. I hate her stupid girlfriend. Not only because she's dating Miss Munroe and over the past week I've been having growing feelings towards Miss Munroe, so I wish I could be in her place, but because she's freaking cheating on her. How could someone cheat on someone as beautiful, caring, amazing, gorgeous, funny, thoughtful, smart, and AMAZING as Miss Munroe. I know I'll NEVER have a chance with Miss Munroe because of the age difference, her being my teacher, and her having a girlfriend, but I'm not just going to let her be hurt. You know what, I know I said I'll give the whore another chance to tell Miss Munroe that she's cheating on her, but not anymore. I can and will not let her get hurt. But, how will I do it?

"Oh, that sounds romantic. Your girlfriend seems nice," I lie with a smile so that it seems honest.

"Aww thank you. She is amazing," Miss Munroe says with an admiring smile. Ugh, why does she have to talk about her like that?

"That's great! Is she like a teacher too or?" I ask. Maybe if I figure out where she works, it'll help me get in touch with her again and teach her a lesson.

"No, she actually works at Funville, the place we saw each other at the other day," she says. Oh yeah, I'm gonna get this b-word.

"Wow, my mother owns that place, and many others around Texas," I say. Okay, maybe I'm trying to impress her a little, but can you blame me? Oh my gosh, since when do I try so hard to impress people? Oh my gosh Selena, since when do you attempt to impress people? Oh, I know, since the moment I realized I was starting to develop feelings for my History teacher.

_Flashback_

_I'm sitting in my history class and we've just been assigned this assignment and I am beyond confused. I mean, history is easy but I should've listened when Miss Munroe said that this assignment would be complicated. I have a lot on my mind lately. It's quite hard to focus with a teacher as gorgeous as Miss Munroe. SELENA DON'T SAY THAT SHE'S YOUR TEACHER!_

_I'm not going to get this on my own, so I might as well call Miss Munroe for help._

_I raise my hand and after a few minutes, Miss Munroe looks up from her desk and sees me. She nods to show me she sees me waiting and walks over._

_"How can I help you, Selena?" she asks with a smile as she bends over my desk. Oh my gosh, she smells amazing. Like raspberry. _

_"I don't get the assignment," I murmur, slightly embarrassed. _

_"Were you paying attention?" she asks with a knowing look._

_"Well… yeah… well I was at first… a little bit… okay maybe not," I admit._

_"This is what happens when you don't pay attention, Selena," she smirks. Oh my gosh that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen._

_"Err, yeah I know that now," I say and she starts to explain the assignment to me. I almost didn't catch what to do again because I was pointing out things I like about Miss Munroe… WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY? DID I SAY LIKE? OH MY GOSH. I JUST SAID I LIKE MY TEACHER. WHAT THE HELL SELENA?! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR FREAKING TEACHER?!_

_**A/N I'M SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT! I swear I'm not lying to yall when I say that my fanfiction is being uber slow. Like it take at least 10 minutes to open up 1 freaking page. WTH IS GOING ON HELP MEHHHH! I LOVE YALL SO MUCH ANYWAYS! PLEASE REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER SUCKED I KNOW, BUT IT'S JUST A FILLER. THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE! I LOVE YALLL THANK YOU SO MUCHHHH... ACTUALLY I'M ABOUT TO POST TWO MORE CHAPTERS TODAY TO MAKE IT UP TO YALL CUZ I FREAKING LOVE YALL. YALL ARE AMAZING. I MEAN I DON'T EVEN REALLY KNOW YALL BUT I LOVE YALL... MY NAME'S NAHLA... YEAH LIKE THE LION KING MOVIE IDK ASK MY PARENTS... 3 xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS AND STUFF IN THIS STORY**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED BEAUTIFULS... GAH I'M STILL SORRY xx**

**_Selena's POV_**

-End of flashback-

"Oh really? That's cool, it's a small world, I guess," Miss Munroe says. Are you freaking kidding me right now? Did that not impress her? I guess that's a good thing, but I really want to impress her. I mean, I know it could never happen, but I still have a slither of hope in me.

"Yep, I guess it is," I chuckle and very soon after, the bell rings. I guess me and Miss Munroe's conversation is cut short.

"Well, school's starting, so I'll talk to you later Selena," Miss Munroe says with a smile. That smile does things to me.

"Okay, great. Thanks so much again," I say and she starts to get up from the desk she was sitting in.

"It's no problem. Remember, you can come to me anytime you need anything," she says and starts walking back to her desk. With that, students start rolling in.

So, today at school went by like it normally does, now I'm sitting at a dining table alone at Funville. I'm not here to have fun, I've got business to do. Okay, maybe I'm liking this whole James Bond thing I've got going on, so it's a little fun. But what I'm here to do and why I'm here isn't. I'm going to put some sense into that whore who insists on cheating on Miss Munroe. Whether it's peacefully or violently, I'm going to leave this place with this problem solved.

Finally, I see Jennifer walk up behind the ordering counter. It's her shift I guess. I walk up, with the confidence I've been building today, and pretend to look at the menu above the counter.

"Oh, hi, Selena is it?" Jennifer asks from behind the desk.

"Mhm, hi. Umm, can I just have a coke please?" I mumble and she nods and turns around to make it. I guess this is the time where I bring it up. "So, uhm I can tell you haven't told her yet." At that, she freezes and turns around.

"Told who what?"

"You saw the pictures, I shouldn't have to explain," I say leaning on the counter.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave please," she says and I let out a harsh laugh. Whoa, high five Selena.

"Good try, but my mom owns this place, it should be the other way around."

"Can we take this outside please?" she asks, going a bit pale at the thought of losing her job.

"Yeah, whatever I suppose," I say and she nods and goes to tell the manager that she needs a five minute break.

We walk out the back door, away from the rides and stuff.

"So, you came here to talk to me about something that's not even your business?" she asks as we close the door.

"Listen Jenniwhore I'm going to cut this short, Miss Munroe is my teacher and she's helped me more than anyone has before, so I don't really appreciate you hurting her. I already know you didn't tell her about your little fling you got going on, but if you don't tell her today, I'll just kick your ass, make my mom fire you and put in a bad comment for any other jobs you attempt to apply for, and I'll _still _tell Miss Munroe myself. How's that sound?"

"You can't do that."

"Oh, I bet I can," I say, in a mockingly sweet tone.

"The kicking my ass part though, you surely can't," Jennifer says. Whoa whoa whoa, is this bitch threatening me?

"Uhm, is that a threat?"

"Listen, I am not about to sit here and fight a little kid, so why don't you go somewhere and mind your business," she says and almost turns around, but I grab her wrist and swing her back around.

"How about no?" I say, getting pretty angry. Why the hell is this whore so freaking stubborn?

"How about get your hands off of me?" she says and grabs my arm and violently pulls it away from her wrist. Oh hell no, if Miley taught me one thing, it's to not let anyone put their hands on you.

"Oh hell no, don't freaking touch me, who knows where those filthy things have been," I say and shove her to the wall.

"All over and_ inside_ that little teacher of yours. Oh, and plenty other girls if I might add," she says with a bitter laugh. EXCUSE ME, BUT NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MISS MUNROE LIKE THAT. I go up to the little slut, grab her hair and give her two good slaps in the face, one on each cheek. Maybe it was uncalled for, but I don't even care. "What the fuck?!" she yells and pushes me away from her and runs at me. Right when she's a few inches away from me, I move to the side. I didn't really think it would happen, but to my surprise, she trips. Not over air though, there's a stick on the ground. I kind of laugh because I only see that happen in movies.

I lean over her as she tries to get up and hold her down to the ground, "Tell her today and I won't do those things I said I would. But, if you even think about telling her who made you tell or anything about this confrontation, I won't hesitate to beat your ass again _and _tell my mom to fire you _and _put in a bad report to _any_ other job you try to apply for. Trust me, she can get the job done."

"If I tell her what I did, that's only going to hurt her. Why would you want her to hurt if she's done so much for you?" she asks with a smirk. Smirks only look extremely hot on Miss Munroe.

"If you continuously cheat on her, that'll just end up hurting her more in the long run. Plus, I don't want her to keep being played," I growl and let go of her. After wiping off my hands, just for show, I walk away. That bitch will be stupid not to tell Miss Munroe.

**THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE DAY IS COMING RIGHT UP! I FEEL LIKE SPONGEBOB TODAY SORRY LOL... I LOVE YALL OKAY?! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YA THINK, THANK YALL FOR THE FAVES, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS, AND READS, YALL ARE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTICLY BRILLIANTLY PERFECT. xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**The usual, I only own the ideas I create.**

**HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE DAY, AS I PROMISED MY LOVELY READERS! xx I LOVE YALL THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING SO FAR!**

**_Demi's POV_**

It's 8 o'clock and Jennifer just got off her shift. She's supposed to be coming over to watch movies and stuff. I hope there's no bull involved.

After finding a scary movie to watch, the doorbell rings. SHE'S HERE.

I jog down the hallway and over to the front door. When I open it, I see a really down looking Jennifer. That's different.

"Hey Jen, come on in," I say and she walks in, dodging my kiss. That's strange.

"Hey, Demi, I have to talk to you," she says as she sits on the couch and pats it for me to sit next to her.

"Um, okay," I mumble and sit beside her. She looks at me, then down at her lap.

"Listen, you kind of implied a few days ago that you thought I was cheating on you. I said no, and that that girl you heard was my cousin. I… I lied," she says and looks back up at me. At that moment, my heart shattered. She cheated on me. My girlfriend cheated on me. I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face immediately. She tries to wipe them, but I quickly back away. How dare she?

"How could you? I trusted you. How could you do that to me?" I whisper, not really wanting her to answer.

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me. You're the one who got all distant from me when you had that miscarriage with that guys stupid baby," she yells. How could she say that? She knows how much that affected me. I had a boyfriend and we'd dated for a few years, but we broke up out of mutual decision a few weeks after I'd gotten pregnant. I kept the baby and then found Jennifer and when I revealed that I was pregnant, she said she didn't mind. I guess she did. Anyways, I ended up having a miscarriage and it hit me hard.

"Get out," I say. I don't care how harsh it came out. I'm beyond angry right now.

"Demi, baby I didn't me-," she starts to say but I cut her off with a shove. I'm not one for violence but she's angered me so much and it's unbearable.

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GO FUCK ALL THE SLUTS YOU WANT, I HATE YOU! WE'RE OVER! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I scream, all the while pushing her and shoving her out of the door. When she's outside, I take the flowers she gave me and throw them at her. Right before I shut the door on her face, I yank off the necklace she'd gotten me before and throw it at her. With that, I shut the door and slide down it. I know I'm not going to go to work tomorrow, so I'd better call-in in the morning. I don't feel up to walking to my bed so I fall asleep right there, sobbing like no tomorrow.

**_Selena's POV_**

I walk in to homeroom expecting to see Miss Munroe, but to my disappointment, there's a substitute. I guess Jenniwhore told her. I mean, I'm glad she knows, but I'm sad that she's probably at home hurt. Did I do the right thing? _Yes, Selena, you did the right thing. Now Miss Munroe isn't being played behind her back. _But, was it really worth it? Letting her know just for her to get hurt? _Yes, Selena, she would've found out sooner or later and would've hurt even more then. Especially if she found out by seeing it in action. And think about if you didn't do what you did. Maybe she would've never found out and would be in a horrible relationship for the rest of her life._

"Come on in, class is about to start," the substitute says to me. I didn't realize I was standing straight in the doorway. I walk in and take a seat next to Miley.

"Morning Sel. I may just be jumping the gun, but you look like you just beat a bitch," Miley whispers with a chuckle. How the heck does Miley always know these things?

"What are you talking about Miles?" I ask.

"You've got that proud "yeah I just beat a bitch" look on your face," she explains and I laugh.

"Wow Miley, you sure would know," I comment.

"So, who was she?"

"Just some stranger," I lie. Well, partially.

"Selena beat a stranger," Miley fake gasps.

"Well, she was being rude, and she laid her hands on me, so I took what you always tell us in consideration and," I say, but Miley finishes the rest of the sentence for me.

"Beat a bitch," she finishes with a smile.

"Exactly."

"Mama's proud." She says and we both laugh.

"Anything you two would like to share with the class?" the substitute asks and Miley and I stop laughing immediately. Well, I stop laughing immediately, Miley takes her time.

"Not really, class hasn't started yet," Miley says and turns to me to resume our conversation.

"Actually class started a minute ago," the sub says.

"Oh, too bad," Miley casually says and continues trying to talk to me but I force back a laugh and turn to the sub.

"Hey, where's Miss Munroe?" I ask, concerned.

"Is she sick?" Miley asks. Miley's not really concerned, she just wants to be a jackass by ignoring what the man had initially asked us.

"That doesn't concern you two. Now, what were you two discussing whilst you were disturbing the class?" he says. Will the guy just tell us why she's out?

"I think she's sick," Miley comments, ignoring the man again.

"Is she sick?" I ask. It may seem like I'm just being a jackass like Miley, but I really want to know.

"Stop dodging my question. I don't know why she's out and even if I did, it wouldn't concern you two. She did say to leave a report for any students who act out of term. In this case, it's you two. What are your names?"

"Miley Cyres, that's Cyres with a C. C as in cat. Cat as in the furry animal. Anima-," Miley says but the teacher cuts her off just as people start to laugh.

"Stop trying to waste class time. What's your name?" the substitute asks me.

"Selena Russo," I groan. Now I'm going to disappoint Miss Munroe again by being bad in class. That's the last thing I want to do. Especially when she's going through something. I'm not even being bad, just concerned.

**_A/N- SO I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHER TWO I POSTED! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT SET! WHAT DO YALL THINK? DID YALL LIKE IT? WHAT DO YALL THINK ABOUT DEMI'S MISCARRIAGE AND SUCH? I LOVE YALLL! THANK YOUUUU!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've said this so many times, I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS I CREATE.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING SO FAR AND REVIEWING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND ALL YALL ARE JUST AMAZING!**

** witchkitty- Fireworks are gonna come soon haha! and I love you too! You more rocker... or rock more... however I say that, you know what I mean lol! THANKS :) xx**

** Lourdesc6- AWW THANKS about my name! And I like scream whenever I see yalls reviews, like no lie, they make me so happy haha! and omg it's nice to know I wasn't alone in the slowness! oh and you say omg a lot, but that's a good thing, it makes you awesome! haha THANKS! :)xx**

** Demenaforever13- THANK YOU! I love your reviews! That's great that you're getting better! THANKS! :) xx**

** MileyJakes- Here's the chapter! Haha I love that you love Miley's attitude, like I love it too! and about the crush thing... that's all I can say, dot dot dot. maybe, maybe not lol THANKS! :) xx**

** Rayveyone Brown- OMG THANK YOU! I'm so glad haha good to know! THANKS! :) xx**

** sue- OMG THAT IS A COINCIDENCE! LOL WOW! It's okay, ur rant was cute haha! thank you for reading and ur suggestion! I'm so glad you could picturize, like that makes me happy lol! And thank you for complimenting my name! and for complimenting me, that's so sweet omg you totally made me blush! I bet you're beautiful too! Everybody love The Lion King! P.S, your ex is a stupid idiot for cheating on you, if you don't mind me saying! THANKS :) xx NOW I'M RANTING HAHA!**

** H24-Heyyyyy! THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT HAHA! Byeee ttyl! :) xoxo**

**_Demi's POV_**

I called in this morning and told the principal that I wasn't going to be able to come today. That was a good decision because I'm an emotional wreck. I cried all night and all morning. I mean, I don't know whether to be hurt or angry. Part of me is hurt because of what Jennifer did to me, but the other part of me is angry because of what she did and said to me.

"Do you still love her?" Emma asks as she and I sit on my couch. I called her and told her about everything and because she's my best friend, she came right over.

"I obviously still have feelings for her, but because of the things she said and what she did to me, I don't love her. I can honestly say that I'm starting to hate her, and hate is a strong word," I say honestly.

"How'd you come to hate her so fast? I mean, usually it takes a while for someone to get over their ex," she asks.

"Last night, I was nothing but hurt. I was losing someone I loved. Then this morning what she did to me hit me. What she said to me hit me. How she blamed everything on me and my miscarriage hit me. I don't want to be with or love someone who did those things to me. I'm actually glad that we're over," I explain.

"I understand all of that, but what's making you so down, if you hate her and you're glad that you're over?" she asks, listening to me intently. This is why she's my best friend. I can talk to her about anything and she'll listen.

"I'm not hurt over losing her. Like I said, she's not the type of person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'm hurt over what she did. She cheated on me. I feel used. I feel like shit. That's not the only thing either. I'm also angry at her. Like really angry. How could she bring up the thing I'm most vulnerable about and use it against me to make me feel like everything was my fault?" I ask rhetorically.

"Because she's stupid and heartless. She's heartless to say those things to you and she's stupid to do this to you. I understand why you're hurt and angry and I'm so proud of you for not mourning over losing someone like Jennifer. She's the stupidest person I've ever met. She's just a bump in the road, now it's just your job to get over her. I'm sure that won't be that hard," she says and I'm confused.

"Why so sure?"

"Well, let's put it this way. If I had a gun for you to shoot her with in one hand and then a time machine for you to use to change everything to before this happened in the other, which would you chose?" she asks. At first I'm confused, but then I get it. She's asking would I rather be done with Jennifer for good or change everything. Dang, this girl knows me like a book.

"I'd snatch that gun from you," I say with a smirk.

"I knew it. Damn Demi, you move on fast," she laughs.

"If she didn't say the things she said or if we'd broken up for some different reason, it'd probably take me forever to move on. But she did say those things and we broke up because _she _cheated on me, so I'm not about to mourn over someone like her," I say. I've been through too much to let something like this hold me down.

"Gosh Demi, I always knew you were a strong one. If you don't mind, my little sister just went through a breakup similar to yours, so I think I'm gonna steal a few of your words," she laughs.

"Go ahead. Tell her I said to tell that guy 'Fuck you'," I tell her.

"I sure will. Oh, since when does Miss Munroe cuss?" Emma teases.

"I don't usually, I've just got anger built up in me, so I'm letting it all out through words," I laugh and she joins me in laughter. Yep, I'm totally over Jenniwhore. Oh, where did that come from? Nice one Demi.

**_Selena's POV_**

I'm in honors science can't stop thinking about Miss Munroe. Tomorrow, she's going to have to deal with punishing Miley and me for how we were in class. How could I add that on her when she's probably hurting because of everything that's happened? Even if I didn't even mean to get in trouble and I was only concerned about Miss Munroe. I've got to make sure Miley doesn't give Miss Munroe a hard time tomorrow though. It's the least I can do, right?

"Alright, Selly poor in the sodium chloride," Bridget instructs, breaking me out of my thoughts. We're doing lab today. I throw her a confused look because I forget what sodium chloride is. I want to say salt, but then again, I always think it may be sugar. I always get confused. "Sodium chloride is salt."

I nod and poor it in. The water begins to calmly bubble, just as it's suppose to.

"It's quite funny how you're a complete bubble brain when it comes to everyday stuff, but if we're talking school and book knowledge, you're Albert Einstein," Emily comments and I chuckle.

"You got that right," I agree as we read over the rest of the instructions.

"What and ever, yall are just hating," she says and we burst into laughter.

"What would we hate on?" Emily and I ask in unison, still laughing. Bridget just playfully rolls her eyes.

After science I go to P.E, because it's Monday. When I walk through the gymnasium doors, I spot Miley and Taylor walking over to the locker room.

"Guys, wait up!" I say as I jog up to them. At the sound of my voice, they stop and turn around, waiting for me patiently.

"I heard you two got in trouble with the substitute today," Taylor announces to the two of us as we all begin walking together.

"How does everyone even know that?" I ask, confused.

"It was like the joke of the day. Well, what yall did that is. The whole ignoring his questions and wasting class time, everyone loved it. Mainly because no one likes that stupid sub," Taylor says with a laugh. At that, Miley and I stop in our tracks. She turns around, confused.

"Did Taylor Swifty just call an adult stupid?" Miley asked, mocking shock, just like she did earlier today when she found out I beat someone up.

"I think she did," I comment, in the same mocking tone.

"Mama's proud," Miley says with a smile, just as she did earlier today.

We walk into the locker room laughing, then I remember something.

"Hey Miles, we're probably going to get in trouble by Miss Munroe tomorrow, but just promise me you won't give her a hard time," I say as we begin to change. It doesn't bother me when the girls change around me. I literally look at them as though they're my sisters. Nothing else.

"Since when do you care?" she asks. Not in a rude way, just confused.

"She's helped me out a lot since the first day of school. With things I can't really talk about right now, but she's the one who convinced me to be a better person," I tell her and she nods in understanding.

"Sure babe, sure," she says and I smile.

"Woah, someone actually convinced Miley to be good. SHOCKER," Taylor jokes as we finish changing.

"Shut up Tay, I'm not _that _bad," Miley laughs and we leave the locker room just as we came in, laughing.

**_A/N: Dang, I do a lot of a/n's! But thank you all so much! 53 REVIEWS SO FAR?! 19 CHAPTERS SO FAR?! 10 FOLLOW SO FAR?! 3 FAVS SO FAR?! OMG YALL ARE JUST BEYOND AMAZING I LOVE YALL! I'VE BEEN CRAVING YALLS HUGS SO ERR CAN I HAVE ONE? THANKS SO MUCH! PLEASE TELL ME WATCH YALL THINK, REVIEW? I'm going to post the next one asap, like later on tonight! _**


	20. Chapter 20

**SO YEAH I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS I CREATE SO THIS EVERYTHING IS LEGAL KAY.**

**20TH CHAPTER?! WAHH! OMG I LOVE YALL SO MUCH, I JUST GOTTA TELL YALL, OKAY? THANK YALL SO MUCH!**

**Where I am, it's a few hours past midnight, so I said I'd upload tonight, and I kinda did, but it took me longer than usual. HERE'S THE CHAP. OH WAIT- REVIEW REPLIES FOR MY AMAZING READERS!**

** MileyJakes- Tonight it is... or was... you know what I mean right haha? HERE'S THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU! :)xx **

** Demenaforever13- THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's great, I'm really glad! I wish you a fast recovery lovely! :)xx**

** Lourdesc6- Haha THANK YOU! Oh and thanks for the hug too, it was an amazing hug! I'm happy she's moving on from Jenniwhore quickly too! :)xx**

**_Demi's POV_**

I've decided my one day off from work was enough. I'm going back to work today. I don't know whether it's because I'm feeling better about the breakup or because I miss my students. Or maybe it's because I feel bad for not being there for Selena yesterday. She finally tells someone about her sexuality and the next day they don't show up. I kind of feel bad. Scratch that, I really feel bad.

After speaking to a few teachers and the Principal, I head to my classroom. When I arrive and sit at my desk, there's a note. That must mean someone was bad for the sub yesterday. It was probably some immature student looking for attention. Whoever is responsible for this letter is in for a lot of trouble. I don't play around when it comes to acting up while I'm here, and I sure don't play around when it comes to acting up while I'm not.

When I read the letter my jaw drops out of pure shock, anger, and disappointment. It reads:

_Dear Miss Munroe,_

_I'm sorry to have to inform you of this on your day back, but you wanted me to let you know if any students of yours misbehaved in class, so I am doing so. Miley Cyres and Selena Russo were of great disruption to the class yesterday morning. They were talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves and when I asked them to stop and tell the class what was so funny, they completely ignored the question and tried to change the subject repeatedly over and over again, mocking me. Not to mention the fact that they basically ignored me as well. They were highly disrespectful._

_ Thank you, _

_ Mr. Smith_

Those were the last two students I'd expected to cause trouble. I mean, maybe I'm not all that surprised about Miley causing trouble, but she's Selena's friend, so I didn't think she would cause trouble. Now, Selena, I'm completely surprised and disappointed in her behavior. She's literally the _last _person I thought would act up. I'll just have to talk to the two in homeroom.

"Demi, it's nice to see you here today," Mr. Tunis' voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up to see him smiling at me and walking towards my desk. I really don't feel like his flirting.

"Thank you. I came down with a cold," I lie. I'm not about to tell this man about my breakup.

"Feeling better I hope?" he asks.

"Yep, much better," I say.

"Great. So, I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch today, during free period?" he asks with a smile that would charm any straight girl. Haha too bad I'm not straight, jokes on him.

"I would actually love to go out to lunch with you, but I'm booked today, from being absent and all, sorry," I lie. Well, that wasn't particularly a lie. Can you blame me though? I just got out of a relationship, I'm not ready to start a new one this second. Plus, he's not my type.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time, huh?" he asks. I feel so bad about just blowing him off, so I just say something to make things better.

"Yeah, of course. I'll look forward to it," I lie. With that, the bell signaling for students to start arriving rings. _Talk about saved by the bell._

"Great. I'll speak to you later Demi," he says as he starts to get ready to go.

"Later Michael," I say a little eager for him to leave. Finally, he does just as kids start to arrive one by one.

While kids come in and ask me if I'm feeling better, I answer them but keep my eyes on the door, waiting for the two girls I'm looking for. I'm really disappointed in the two of them, especially Selena.

Just as I'm about to put turn my attention from the door, the two of them walk in. From the look on their faces, they know they're about to get in trouble. I give them some time to get settled in class before calling them to my desk.

"Selena and Miley, can I see you two in the hall for a minute?" I ask while walking to the door and the whole class breaks out in sound effects. Teenagers can be so childish sometimes.

Miley and Selena rise from their desks and make their way to the door, following me. On their way over to me, Selena whispers something to Miley and Miley nods. Eventually, they're standing before me behind the closed classroom door in the hallway.

"Good morning Miss Munroe," the two of them greet. Selena seems quite ashamed and guilty, while Miley just seems tired.

"Good morning girls. I suspect you two know what I called you out here for. I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourselves, because you're going need at least that from the report I was given on you two," I say sternly. I can tell by the way Selena looks down that she's embarrassed.

"Well, we were talking about stuff and the sub interrupted our conversation saying it was time for class. Not only did he say that, but he tried to get us to share what we were talking about. How nosey is that, right?" Miley asks. She doesn't mean any harm, I can tell, but she's not really helping the situation.

"That's not the way I would've went about the matter, but different teachers have different methods. Go on please, no bias comments," I add.

"So anyways, Selena asked where you were and he didn't answer, he just insisted on us answering his question. Then, I asked if you were sick instead of answering his question and he got all pissed and insisted that we answered him again. I didn't answer him and just said that I thought you were sick and Selena asked if you were sick. He kept saying we were dodging the question. When he asked for our names, we gave them to him. I mean, may have added a little more than needed, but I just wanted to waste class time, so you can't blame me," Miley explains. Were they just trying to disrupt class, or were they really concerned about where I was?

"Who asked where I was first?" I ask and Selena finally looks up.

"Me."

"Did you ask that to disrupt class or were you really concerned? Be honest with me, please," I say to her.

"Being completely honest, I was really concerned because I didn't want for my first favorite teacher to be sick or anything. He just took it the wrong way because Miley and I both happened to be concerned so we were pounding him with questions. It looked like we were just trying to be pains, but I promise you, we were just concerned. Well, I can promise you that I was, but I'm sure Miley was too," she says. Wow, that's really nice of her to wonder about me. It's flattering._ Umm, what?_

"Miley, what was your excuse for asking?"

"I don't think I was as concerned as Selena, but I was concerned. I wanted to know where you were. If I'm being honest, I was partially having a good time wasting class time," Miley says. Well, I can't be mad at her for being honest.

"Well, it was really nice of you to be concerned about me Selena, I appreciate it, and same goes to you Miley, with your partial concernedness, but I don't tolerate class disruptions. I was very disappointed when I saw that note and I honestly didn't expect it to be about _you two_ acting up. Being that I know the full story, I'm going to go easy on you two and let you slide with after school detention or a discipline slip, which goes on your permanent record. I'm giving you the opportunity to chose," I say. Why am I being so easy on them?

"Discipline slip for me please," Miley says and I nod and turn to Selena.

"Umm, after school detention," she says. Wow, no one usually settles for that one.

"Okay, I'll have your discipline slip ready after school Miley, you can pick it up in the office. And Selena, I'll see you Friday after noon. It'll have to be on Friday because my afternoons are booked with teachers meeting this whole week," I say. "Now get back in class. I don't ever want to have a complaint about you two again or the punishment won't be nearly as light, and that's a promise."

"Yes ma'am," they say in unison and head back into class. Selena turns around before she goes in.

"Wait, isn't your birthday Friday?" she asks. I hadn't even thought about that. How did she remember and I didn't. Miley's already in class.

"You're right it is. Whatever, I'll deal," I say. I don't have plans with Jennifer anymore and the girls and I can go out to dinner instead of earlier that day.

"Don't you have plans with you know who? I'm sorry I'm ruining them, you can just give me a D-slip if you want," she whispers. She's so caring. _WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING DEMETRIA?_

"It's fine, I don't have plans with her anymore," I whisper. At that, Selena looks kind of surprised, but plays it off. Why did I just say that to her? Does she really need to know? Something just made me.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. Thank you for the light punishment, Miss Munroe. I hope you're feeling better," she says.

"Thank you, and for your information I wasn't sick," I tell her. _Demi, why do you feel the need to tell her this stuff?_

"Then why didn't you come? If you don't mind me asking."

"I wasn't feeling too well," I say and she nods and we walk back into the class. So, I'm going to spend most of my birthday with Selena.

_**A/N- What do my amazing readers think? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Yall really motivate me to update constantly haha! I hope you all liked this chapter! Review for the next set please, I love hearing what you all think! THANK YOU! :) xx**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS AND THE PLOT!**

**I haven't updated in a few days, and i'm sorry for that, i got grounded for a few days for fighting with my sister! But, I'm back now! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THOUGH! THEY MAKE MY DAY! Oh, you know how i said PEEBLE would be important? I took it out of the plot to do what I wanted to do with this, so it won't be important anymore! SORRY FOR THE CHANGE!**

** Demenaforever13- Haha ikr, 'oh man'! THANK YOU xx**

** witchkitty- AWW THANK YOU! Fluff is on it's way! xx**

** MileyJakes- you know, sometimes I think you read my mind haha! THANK YOU, sorry for the wait! xx**

** Lourdesc6- Awwwy, I'm glad you're loving it! THANK YOU AND YOU'RE WELCOME! xx**

** Michelle- THANK YOU AND THANK YOU! xx**

** sue- OMG THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU SAID IN YOUR REVIEW! YOU'RE AMAZING! Like, you totally just boosted my confidence towards writing and stuff (not to the point where I'm cocky, but you know what I mean) THANK YOU AND YOU'RE WELCOME! xx (and thanks for the hugs and kisses! DIDDO)**

**-THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR AGAIN! YALL ARE AMAZING LIKE YALL MAKE MY DAY!-**

**_Demi's POV_**

It's Thursday night and I'm lying in my bed going through my thoughts. It's quite agonizing. Why? Because my thoughts are about a certain student who has constantly been lurking about in my mind. You're probably thinking that I shouldn't mind, but I do. Why? Because my thoughts are about Selena Russo. What kind of thoughts? Thoughts about things that I've started to like about her. Like her sense of humor, how cute she looks when she's nervous, how gorgeous she is, how she actually cares about how she treats people, she's a genuinely caring person, and she's really smart, though sometimes she chooses not to show it. I've liked those things about her ever sense my first real conversation with her almost two weeks ago. Though, with me having been with Jennifer at the time, I chose to ignore those thoughts by pushing them to the back of my mind and pretending my thoughts like that about her didn't exist. That worked, but now that I'm not with Jennifer, those thoughts have been coming up over and over and over again. I even think the reason I'm getting over Jennifer so quickly is because of Selena. That's a horrible thing because I'M HER FREAKING TEACHER. Teachers shouldn't think about their students the way I think about Selena. I'M ABOUT TO TURN FREAKING 23 YEARS OLD AND SHE'S ONLY 17! But I can't control the thoughts that I keep having. They've occurred more and more since I first met her.

Like, whenever she answers a question correctly in class, I begin to admire how smart she is. Whenever she raises her hand in class, I make a beeline to her desk to go to her. Whenever she's talking to Richard or any other kids who aren't as popular as students think she is, I'm suddenly in awe over how nice she is, even though almost all other students are nice too. Whenever she wears something nice, I practically drool, not literally, over how hot it looks on her. Whenever she looks pretty, which is every day, I begin thinking about how beautiful she is. I SHOULDN'T HAVE THOSE THOUGHTS. TEACHERS DON'T THINK ABOUT STUDENTS THAT WAY.

What makes things worse is that I have to spend tomorrow afternoon with her ALONE. But, because I'm her teacher, she's my student, and I'm years older than her, I'm not going to act on what I'm feeling. I can't and I won't. But what I can do is get a good night's sleep to put my thoughts at ease for a little while. Then, in the morning I'm going to go to a birthday breakfast with a bunch of my friends before work. It was their idea and I don't really think it is necessary, but they seem to think it is, considering how I won't be able to spend this afternoon with them. I still don't think it's necessary because they demand that after I arrive from work I go out clubbing with them that night. I don't think that's necessary either.

**_Selena's POV_**

I'm actually excited to go to school today. Not only because it's Friday and we have the weekend off, but because it's Friday and I have detention. Normally, no student would be excited because of detention. But me, well I'm extremely excited. I have detention with Miss Munroe and today is her birthday. SO I'M GOING TO BE SPENDING PART OF HER BIRTHDAY ALONE WITH HER! This occasion will probably make my feeling for her grow even more, but I don't care, I'll just have to suck it up. My feeling for her have grown from strongly disliking her at first, to kind of liking her as a teacher, to lusting over her looks, then to actually liking almost everything that I know about her, not just her looks. So, if my thoughts towards and about her have grown that much, what harm is there in letting them grow a bit more. It's not like anything will come from them.

Last night, I went to the store and brought one cupcake that's a bit oversized, a candle, a birthday card, and a balloon for her. Since she's not going to be able to spend the afternoon with Jennifer, whom I'm kind of thinking and hoping is now her ex, considering how she didn't show up at school the day after I threatened Jennifer to tell her, I decided to get her something instead. When I arrive at school, I keep those things inside my car and walk up the stairs to the entrance.

I practically skip my way to her classroom. I'm not going to have any alone time with her this morning because students are already in homeroom, but I still can't wait to tell her happy birthday. I step into her classroom and before I can even set my eyes on her, I notice that the class is really rowdy. They're always like this on Fridays. I look at my beautiful teacher and my stomach has butterflies at the sight of her. Then I get angry. Not at her, but at the students in class who seem to be making her very frustrated by their loudness. I can tell she's frustrated because she has an angry, yet annoyed, look on her fast with her hands on her temples. She only gets frustrated with the class when she tells them to do something _multiple_ times and they don't listen. No one's going to ruin Miss Munroe's birthday.

"Hey!" I yell to the class, catching everyone's surprised attention, even Miss Munroe's. They all look my way as I step over to Miss Munroe's desk and stand next to her. "You all's noisy disruptiveness is very uncalled for. Especially since I assume that Miss Birthday Girl here has told you all multiple times to shut your mouths."

At that, the whole class shuts up. I look down at Miss Munroe, who is still sitting in her seat, to see her smiling wildly at me. She holds her arms open for a hug and I gladly take it.

"Happy birthday Miss Munroe," I whisper in her ear, still in the hug.

"Thank you so much Selena," she whispers back in my ear. Oh my gosh. Her breath against my ear makes me so-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS MUNROE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" a voice that I recognize as Miley's begins to sing. That's kind of a shocker. At that, Miss Munroe tightens her arms around me for a quick second before letting go. I already miss the connection. Before Miss Munroe can say thank you, the whole class, including me, joins Miley in the birthday song. By the time it's over, Miss Munroe is almost in tears of happiness.

"Aww, thank you guys! That was so sweet you all practically have me crying," she admits with a blush and a smile. Those two things combined makes my heart melt. We all give her a you're welcome and someone speaks up over the voices.

"How old are you, Miss Munroe?" the voice asks. It sounds like a male's.

"Get back to reading guys," Miss Munroe chuckles, dodging the question. The class begs her to tell them and she finally gives in with a sigh. "I turned 23 today."

"We knew you were young!" someone shouts and the whole class agrees. Miss Munroe just blushes and laughs. I see some boys from the back of the class making sexual motions and sounds about her. I can tell from how she doesn't change her attitude that she doesn't notice, but I do and it pisses me off. I'm glad they weren't looking because I send daggers their way.

**_Demi's POV_**

That totally just made my day. That's one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me. I owe it all to Selena though. She's the one who notified the class that it was my birthday. Gosh, she's just so sweet. _STOP IT DEMI! _I can't stop thinking about when she whispered happy birthday in my ear. That was just so hot it just makes me want to- _WOAH STOP RIGHT THERE DEMETRIA!_

The rest of the school day goes by pretty normally. Well, a lot of students and teachers have been wishing me a happy birthday. Selena probably got word around.

Anyways, now it's time for Selena to arrive for afternoon detention. She informed me this morning that she'll be a few minutes late because she has to go get something from her car. As I'm waiting, there's a knock on my door and after yelling for the person to come in, the door is opened. In comes Selena with a balloon, a pretty large, but still small, cupcake, and a few other things in hand.

_**a/n- HOW DO YALL THINK THIS AFTERNOON WILL GO? WHAT DO YALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? DO YALL HAVE SOMETHING YALL WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE? PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE READING WHAT YALL THINK! ... I SAY YALL A LOT DON'T I? Anyways, thank you so so much for everything yall do, I LOVE YALL! I'M POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT I THINK! SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN! xx**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND IDEAS!**

** Demenaforever13- Thank you! and OMG I'M SO EXCITED! I'M ABOUT TO GO READ IT RIGHT WHEN I UPLOAD THIS! I'M LIKE SO HAPPY RN! AND I'M SO GLAD AND HAPPY YOU'RE FEELING BETTER AGAIN! STAY HEALTHY :) xx**

** MileyJakes- Haha I knew there was something different about you, you little mind reader! lol jk! But, she really is! and THANK YOU! Here's the chapter! :) xx**

** H- HAHA THANK YOUUUUU! that's all I have to say lol :D ... I totally just mocked you haha! :) xx**

** Guest- THAT'S BEYOND SWEET AND AMAZING! YOU'RE BEYOND SWEET AND AMAZING! That just made MY day! You don't have to thank me, thank YOU! :) xx**

**- HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER-**

**_Demi's POV_**

I think my heart melt at the sight of this. I'm like so surprised also. She brought me this stuff for my birthday! This is so sweet of her. Like I think this is really one of the sweetest things anyone has done for me! I think I'm going to cry. _Don't cry Demi._

"Good afternoon Miss Munroe," Selena says sweetly as she walks up to my desk with the things she brought in hand. She brought a birthday card, a balloon, cupcake, and a candle.

"Oh my gosh, Selena! Is this stuff for me?" I gasp with a large smile. I'm so touched that she actually brought this stuff for my birthday.

"No, why would you think that? It's for my cousin," she explains seriously and my heart drops from embarrassment. Then she bursts out laughing. "HAHAHA! No, I'm just kidding. Of course this stuff is for you. Happy birthday again Miss Russo," she says and puts the items on my desk. I laugh at her antics.

"You're such a little jerk. But, thank you so so so so so much Selena. This was so sweet of you! Beyond sweet actually! You didn't have to get me anything," I say in awe.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, you're my favorite teacher and you've done a lot for me, this is the least I can do. You're a completely amazing woman, you deserve it," she says and I blush.

"Are you flirting with me Russo?" I joke and she laughs and holds up her hands, surrendering.

"You caught me," she jokes, still laughing. "How can I not flirt with a woman as beautiful as you?" she asks, at that point, I don't know if she's joking. _Of course she is Demi, she's just your student_.

"Aww, thank you. You're making me blush now," I say, laughing. It's true, she's making me blush.

"Okay, I'll stop," she laughs and sits at the desk nearest to mine.

"This is supposed to be detention and yet we're full of laughs," I point out with a chuckle and she grins.

"Would you rather we sit here and be depressed on your birthday for the whole two hours?" she asks.

"You sure do love birthdays huh? But, no, so I guess we can make the best of it. But, you better not tell anyone that I let you do whatever in detention," I tell her with a playful stern look on my face.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," she says in a serious voice. Gosh, this girl cracks me up with her ways.

"You have issues," I joke.

"But you know you love me," she says with a cheeky grin. I playfully stick out my tongue at her.

"Well, I _am_ forced to love all of my students," I tell her. She jokingly rolls her eyes.

"Speaking of _love_, the reason you aren't going out with your girlfriend isn't because of me having to have detention right? Because I feel kinda bad," she says with concerned eyes. Should I tell her that the reason is because we're not together? But then she'll ask why. She's told me a bunch of her _biggest _secrets, so whenever she wants to know something about me, I feel obligated to tell her. Not in a bad way, but it's not fair to her if I know her biggest secrets about her personal life and I chose to hide everything about mine.

"That's not why, so don't feel bad. We actually broke up a few days ago, so that's why," I tell her. There's no sadness in my voice. Maybe there's a bit of hurt because of how things went down, but no sadness. I don't regret telling her either, because I know she won't go and tell the next person. I see something flash in her eyes, but I don't know what it is.

"I'm sorry. It's her loss then, it really is. You don't seem too broken up about it," she comments with concern now in her eyes.

"I mean, it still hurts me, but yeah I don't feel sad. I kind of had a feeling that she was growing distant in the first place. So, in a way I guess I started to prepare myself for whatever would happen," I say, choosing to leave out why we broke up and the WHOLE reason that I don't really feel sad about it. She nods in understanding. "I guess I'm only hurting because of how things went down." I say. I shed an unwilling tear, thinking about that night, and she walks up to me. I know I said I'm not sad, but thinking about that night still hurts. Everything that was said and everything that I found out. Yeah, those things still hurt. But I can truly say that I'm not sad about the breakup itself.

"She's stupid, if you don't mind me saying. My mom once told me to not hurt over someone who probably isn't hurting over you; I know it's easier said than done though. But, as _someone_ once told me when I was in a similar situation, you don't need her," she says and I warmly smile. She was implying that it was me. She really does have a way with words. It feels nice hearing that from her. _NO DEMETRIA._

"Thanks, that's sweet of you. I'll keep that in mind. You're a really sweet girl Selena," I compliment and she blushes. That's so cute. _Demi… _

"Thank you! And, you're very welcome. I don't want my _favorite _teacher crying on her birthday," she says with a sincere smile. Before I know it, she does something really surprising. She reaches her hand up and wipes my tears that fell from my eyes away. Then, she looks up at me. "You're too gorgeous to cry." It's silent for a few seconds. Looking into her sincere brown eyes, I can't help myself. I know I really shouldn't do it, but I can't help it. I lean in and to my surprise, Selena leans in as well.

**_Selena's POV_**

I hope this isn't a dream. I really do. Miss Munroe is surprisingly leaning in for a kiss and I don't hesitate to lean in. Before I know it, BAM! Her lips are on mine. Butterflies have a party in my stomach and my heart drops. I feel all numb and tingly. I'M KISSING MISS MUNROE! I'M ACTUALLY KISSING HER! AND SHE'S KISSING ME! OH MY GOSH! Her lips are even softer than I imagined. It's not a heated or very intense kiss; it's more slow and soft, but it's still amazing. To my disappointment, it's over all too soon.

Miss Munroe abruptly pulls away.

_**a/n- would this be called a cliffhanger or? WHAT DO YALL THINK WILL HAPPEN? PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT SET TOMORROW... OR KIND OF TODAY WHERE I AM, SINCE IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT IN THE US. ANYWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH, I SAY THAT A LOT, BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! YALL'S REVIEWS MAKES MY DAY! LOVE YALL xx**_


	23. Chapter 23

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS AND THE PLOT!**

**Here's the chapter guys! Thanks so so much for the reviews and faves and follows! They mean a lot to me like you have no idea! i love yall okay?! **

** Demenaforever13- **I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! And ikr, it's about time! THANKS :)xx

** witchkitty- **THANK YOU! I'm tryna make this as juicy as possible! haha! :)xx

** Lourdesc6- **I'm so glad that my updating made you happy! Like that totally helped make my day! Thank you and I hope you did amazing on your exam! :)xx

** MileyJakes- **I hope I didn't leave you waiting for too long! and I know right! SURPRISE HAHA! THANKS :)xx

** H- **Lol ikr! I don't think I'd done cliffhangers before yet, so I wanted to try something different! haha THANKS :)xx

** sue**- IKR FINALLY! Haha omg thank you! I'm falling in love with your reviews! YOU'RE FABULOUSLY AMAZING! And I had a twitter, but i deactivated a few months ago because I started slacking on it because school got in the way. Sorry, BUT if you all want me to make a new one, I'll do it right away! Do you want me to? :)xx

** rayveyone brown-** HERE IT IS :D THANK YOU! Oh, and I'm a girl! :)xx

** omg- **Haha here it is! Better? lol THANKS! :)xx

** guest- **yes **:o** haha THANKS :)xx

** guest- **lol sorry I had to! haha THANKS! :)xx

-THANKS, YALL REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME, YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND!-

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

The look on her face is both regret and shock. I can honestly say that that actually does hurt me. I mean, what girl wants that to be the look on someone's face after they've shared a kiss?

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously, almost inaudible.

"What's wrong is what I just did. I am so sorry Selena. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. You have to understand that I was just shaken up by the topic we were on and I accidentally made the mistake of kissing you. Please understand," she practically begs. _A mistake?_

"There's nothing to apologize for. What was so wrong about what you just did?" I ask, kind of getting a bit angry at how regretful she seems over the kiss. She looks at me like I'm stupid, but then she goes back to the look of regret and sadness.

"I'm your _teacher_ Selena. You're 17 and I'm 23. What I just did is practically illegal. Please Selena, please don't tell anyone about this. It was a mistake and I honestly don't know what came over me. I truly apologize. I am so sorry," she explains. At this point she has tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'm not going to tell. I promise that I'd never do that to you. So, stop apologizing. Why do you keep calling that a mistake?" I question. I get why she's shaken up about the kiss, what with all of the illegalness about it, but does that really mean that she has to call it a mistake?

"Because it _was_ a mistake Selena! I don't even know why I did it! I only look at you as a student, no more than that!" she practically yells. _Ouch, that hurt._

"If you only look at me like a student then why'd you kiss me?!" I ask, in the same volume as she was speaking in. I mean, how can she kiss me and then start talking about how much of a mistake it was and how much she basically regret it? I mean, I'm as surprised as she is, but no matter how bad she thinks it was, does she really think it was a mistake?

"I DON'T KNOW! I've been lonely for a few days and you were here when I needed someone the most and I got caught up in the moment," she says. She starts calming her voice down a bit.

"So you kissed me because I was convenient?" I ask, stunned.

"Selena, don't put it like that."

"How else am I supposed to put it?!" I ask and she's taken aback by how frustrated I'm getting. Can you really blame me though? I've developed these feeling for my teacher and I've finally come to accept them, but when she kisses me she goes and says it was a mistake? Can you blame me?

"Just… listen, I really don't want to deal with this today. Or _anymore_ for that matter. Can we forget this situation and pretend it never happened? Please?" she asks. I really don't want to, and I know I'm not going to leave this alone for too long, but she seems desperate.

"You know what, fine." I say and start getting up from the seat I was in.

"Selena it was just a kiss. Why the heck are you making such a big deal about me regretting it?" she asks, stopping me in my tracks. _Just a kiss?_ _Maybe it was just a kiss to her, but I've wanted to feel her lips on mine since I first met her. That small kiss meant everything to me._

"Just leave it alone. Leave _me_ alone," I say and storm out of the classroom. I don't even care that detention wasn't over, I don't want to be in a room with her.

**_Demi's POV_**

Selena walks out of the room and I sigh and put my head in my hands. _What did I just do? I just kissed my student, Selena Russo. I couldn't help myself though. She was so close to me and I couldn't help but look into her beautiful brown eyes. See, there you go again Demi. You need to stop thinking about your student like that. But, she did kind of make me stop hurting about the breakup. Even with those few words, she's for some reason helped me more than even Emma can. And I had to go and kiss her. I told myself that I wouldn't do anything like that, and I did. Now I've ruined everything. Most importantly, the bond Selena and I have grown these past two weeks. That meant a lot to me. She's an amazing person really. I've probably ruined my career and my life too, though I highly doubt that Selena will say anything about what I did. She's too much of an amazing person._

_I feel really bad for upsetting her. I don't get why she got so upset. Obviously, I made the mistake of kissing her and she made the mistake of kissing me back. Though, that kiss did make me feel a certain type of way. A bubbly type of way. A high type of way, if you know what I mean. _Not that kind of high, I don't do that stuff._ But the way the kiss made me feel is what scares me. Why did I feel that way from kissing my student? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT._

_I don't care how good the kiss felt or how soft Selena's lips were…_NO DEMI_… I can't do anything more towards my attraction physically, and now pretty emotionally if I must admit, to Selena. I just can't. And I won't. She probably hates me now. Either for regretting the kiss to her face or for kissing her. I get why she'd hate me for kissing her, but why would she hate me for regretting the kiss? She wouldn't hate me for that. It makes no sense. Plus, I can't help that I regret it. It shouldn't have happened. The fact that I'd even do something like that kind of scares me._

I pack up all of my things and walk out with it all to the car. I put everything inside and drive to the place the girls want me to meet them at. The night's pretty fun and I enjoy celebrating my birthday with my friends, but I can't help but think about everything that happened today. About Selena.

**_Selena's POV_**

I lie in my bed and cry, just like I've been doing all night. I'm lucky my mom has been out all evening with business meetings. If she was home, she'd totally be asking me questions about what's wrong. I can't exactly tell her that I'm hurt and in tears because I finally got to kiss my history teacher who I've been crushing on since like the first week of school and when I did she went on a rant about how much of a mistake it was. I mean, I get that she's probably scared about me getting her caught, but I'd never do that. Ever. Or maybe it's the whole age difference that shook her up. But, if that was the case, then why would she kiss me in the first place? Maybe she kissed me because like she basically said, I was convenient. Maybe I took all of those flirty little conversations we had too seriously. Maybe she doesn't like me at all in the way that I like her.

* * *

_**a/n- I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'LL POST THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OKAY? THANK YALL SO MUCH I FREAKING LOVE YALL FABULOUS HUMAN BEINGS! PLEASE REVIEW, READING THEM LIKE MAKE MY DAY! xx**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I only own the ideas and plot.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND READS AND FAVS SO FAR! YALL ARE TRULY AMAZING, LIKE YALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YALL MAKE ME!**

** witchkitty- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm so glad you liked it! and yeah... jealousy is on it's way haha! :D xx**

** lourdesc6- HAHA don't worry, I know you're not a stalker! AND OMG FELLOW DIRECTIONER HAY GIRLLLL HAY... OR HAY BOY HAY! Jealousy is totally gonna make an appearance! THANK YOU :Dxx**

** Rocky94- YOU ARE FUCKIN GREAT! Haha thank you! :Dxx**

** MyGlitterDreamCloud- I don't wanna keep yall hanging for too long, so i make sure to update quickly! Haha sorry about the depressingness of the last chapter, i had to sprinkle some drama lol! THANK YOU :Dxx**

** rglovatic- Here it is babe! THANK YOU! :Dxx**

** H- IKR! Talk about being let down! Don't worry, it won't be too long now... hopefully... HINT HINT... Dang, i still suck at THANK YOU :Dxx**

** sue- Haha, sorry! Hey, I'm addicted to your reviews, so we're even babes! Lol I like your suggestion and I totally agree! And, I'll totally make a twitter like tomorrow and tell yall the username on here! You have to tell me urs too, so that we can stalk eachother! THANK YOU :Dxx**

** SG- You just made me scream! I'm so happy rn that my fanfic is your favorite! Like I've always wanted my fanfic to be someone's fave! THANK YOU :Dxx**

** Guest- IKR! Just gotta get Demi to stop being an arse and believe it! THANK YOU :Dxx**

** Guest/MileyJakes- Idk if you're MileyJakes or guest, cuz it says like both, but whatever you know what i mean haha! AND OMG THAT SUGGESTION! LIKE I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A JEALOUSY THING AND I READ YOUR REVIEW AND I'M LIKE WAHHHHH YESHHH! I'LL TOTALLY GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR THE IDEA THOUGH, DON'T WORRY! THANK YOU :Dxx**

**-THANK YALL SO MUCH... YES AGAIN!-**

**_Selena's POV_**

It's Saturday night and all I've been doing is crying and eating ice cream. I know that seems really cliché, but it really does help me often. In fact, it's what I'm doing now. Sitting in my bed, eating ice cream, and crying because I was just let down by my history teacher. I'm also crying because I have no one to talk to about this because I can't tell anyone about my sexuality. The one person that does know is the main problem right now. Everything is so confusing.

I hear a knock at the door and yell for the person to come in, being that it was probably my mom. She comes in and sits at the edge of my bed.

"Selena, what's wrong?" she asks, concerned. I shake my head, trying to tell her that I don't want to talk about it. Instead of just leaving, she crawls over to me and puts her arms around me. I've never been one to shy away from affection, so I lean my head on her shoulder. We sit like that until my cries have settled down a bit. I can't keep _everything_ inside. I mean, I have to keep the whole kiss with Miss Munroe to myself because of multiple reasons, but I think it's time I take a bit of the weight off of my shoulders.

"Mom, is it possible for you to ever hate me?" I ask, my voice a little rough from all the crying. She seems surprised at my question.

"Of course not! You're my daughter and I love you. I could never hate you, no matter what you do," she explains, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"What if it's not because of something I did, but because of someone I liked?" I ask, beating around the bush.

"Selena, that makes no sense. I would never hate you or look down on you because of someone you like. Even if I didn't see the guy as being good enough for you, I would never take it out on _you_."

"What if it wasn't a _guy_?" I ask. I'm mentally preparing myself for the worst.

"You mean… if it was a _girl_?" she asks. I can tell she's beyond shocked. Is that a good or bad thing?

"Mom… I'm… I'm a… lesbian," I say, a nervous wreck. I'm waiting for her to throw me out of her arms and tell me to leave her house and never come back, but after a few seconds, I realize that it doesn't happen. I lean up from her hold and look at her. Her facial expression is pretty blank. "Mom? Mom, please say something," I beg. She breaks out of her trance and looks back at me.

"It's okay." That's all she says.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask. I'm beyond confused.

"It's completely shocking to me, I have to admit. And I'm not happy about it, but if it makes you happy, it's okay. I'll deal with it. It's your life, not mine," she says. Relief overrides me.

"So… you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. Like I said, I could never hate you. I love you unconditionally, no matter who you love," she says. I don't say anything back, I just tackle her in a hug.

"Thank you so much! I was so worried! Oh my gosh thank you so much, you don't have any idea how much this means to me!"

"I'm just happy that you're happy sweetheart. Does anyone else know, besides me?" she asks. I'm not going to tell her about Miss Munroe knowing.

"No."

"Not even your friends?"

"Well, I want them to know, I really do. But, I'm afraid that they won't accept me," I explain.

"Then you'll know who your true friends are," she tells me. She sounds just like Miss Munroe. _Don't think about her Selena._

"So, you're telling me that I should tell them?" I question.

"I'm telling you that you should trust them to react the way a _real_ best friend would. Tell them on your own time," she says.

"Thanks. For everything mom," I say and she begins to get up.

"Anytime sweetheart. I'm going to go make dinner, so stop eating all of that ice cream or you won't have an appetite," she says on her way out the door. I playfully groan.

"Fine," I say and shut the door behind her.

I'm beyond happy that my mom accepted me. I was so afraid that she wouldn't. But knowing that she did makes me feel better about telling my friends. I think I'll actually do that. But, I'll do it the way Miss Munroe did. I'll tell them each at different times. I'll start with the one I'm most confident about telling, and go from there. It takes a bit of thinking, but in the end, I come up with one person. _Miley._

After dinner, I head upstairs with Miley. Soon after my mom started cooking dinner I went down and asked her if I could have Miley over and she said I could, so I called Miley and a few minutes later she showed up at my house.

"It feels weird not having the other girls with us," she comments with a laugh as we plop down on my bed.

"You bet. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but it hasn't been just us two in like months. Maybe even years," I say as I scroll through the tv guide for something to watch.

"True! So, not that I don't want to be here and all, but why'd you call me at night to get me to come over?" she asks. Here goes then huh?

"Well… I have to tell you something," I say.

"Well go ahead then, I'm listening," she says with an encouraging smile.

"Just first promise that no matter what I tell you, it won't change our friend ship and you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you, so I shouldn't even have to promise, but I promise anyway," she says and sits up from my bead with her head against the backboard.

"Thanks… and this also has to stay between us. I'm going to tell the others, but just not yet," I say and she nods. "I… I'm a… I can't!" I say. I can't tell her. I just can't.

"Selly, don't be afraid to tell me things. We're best friends. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you or tell anyone else. I promise," she says and puts her hand on my shoulder. Here goes.

"I'm a… well… I'm a… les-lesbian…" I say, looking down at my bed the whole time, scared to death of what her reaction may be. What she does next surprises me. I mean really really surprises me. She turns me to face her and crashes her lips on mine.

_**A/N- FIRST I WANT TO THANK MILEYJAKES FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA OF WHAT TO DO ABOUT THE WHOLE JEALOUSY THING, SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, YES SHE IS QUITE AMAZING! I ALSO WANNA THANK Demenaforever13 LOURDESC6 AND WITCHKITTY FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH THE JEALOUSY THING, THANK YOU THANK YOU, YES, THEY ARE AMAZING AS WELL! So, thank yall so much and I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! I'll post the next one soon, HOPEFULLY tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW GUYSSS I LOVE YALL SO MUCH AND YALL REVIEWS JUST MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND OMG OK I'M RAMBLING AGAIN**_


	25. Chapter 25

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT !**

**I hope yall aren't annoyed with my A/Ns. I just really feel the need to always say thank you to yall. Yall are just amazing, you have no clue. This is the 25TH CHAPTER! WOW, that's kind of a lot huh? Well, thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews so far. I love to see how other people think of this, like you have no idea how happy it makes me. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH ILYSM.! **

** DemenaDork- **AWW OMG DON'T FORGET TO INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING! THANK YOU! :Dxx

** H- **Awww thank you so much! Your reviews always make me feel good gahh! THANK YOU! You know what they say... expect the unexpected... wait that had nothing to do with anything omg gahh haha THANK YOU :Dxx

** sue- **OMG HOW IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS FLATTER ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS?! HAHA OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND ABOUT THE TWITTER, I MADE ONE! FOLLOW ME? ** StayStrong_Msft** I'LL FOLLOW YOU BACK BABES! THANK YOU ;)xx

** Guest- **OMG IKR! ISH JUST GOT REAL SERIOUS! HAHA THANK YOU :Dxx

** Lourdesc6- **Hayyy gur!If it's anywhere near how much i love your reviews, i THINK i have a clue. Haha that was so undeniably cheesy ik... Gahh THANK YOU :Pxx

** MileyJakes- **Lol i knew it was you! I mean... the name at the end didn't give it away or anything... lol jk. But yeah, Miley's a first move type of gal! THANK YOU :Dxx

** ddlovesmg- **HAYYY OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes me so happy to hear that... or read that... but you know what I mean! OMG THANK YOU! :Dxx

** A pearson 3- **Haha hard to chose, eh? And good because I'm glad I'm not annoying everyone with it! THANK YOU :Dxx

** Forsaken- **Hellz yeah! OMG people always tell me that no one says plot twist anymore except me, but apparently they're WRONG! LOL THANK YOU :Dxx

** MyGlitterDreamCloud- **Haha your feeling is correcto... imagine me saying that in a different accent because it's cooler. Oh, btw I freaking love your username because it makes me feel like... like cotton candy or something? Like it's just so happy and I just! gahh haha THANK YOU :Dxx

**BTW I JUST MADE A NEW TWITTER! FOLLOW ME? My username is ** StayStrong_Msft **I PROMISE I'LL FOLLOW ALL OF YALL BACK! THANKS YOUS! **

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

There's no sparks. No tingly feelings or numbness. No annoying butterflies. There's only hunger. The hunger is not even for Miley. It's for Miss Munroe. It's the hunger and need that I'm feeling to have these lips on mine not be Miley's, but to be Miss Munroe's. I know that can't happen. I want it to though. I really do. But she's made it clear to me that that's not what she wants. All of those after class or before school talks where she'd cheer me up didn't happen because she liked me more than just a student. It simply happened because I _am_ her student and it's her job to help me.

But I can't worry about that now. It will only ruin the happiness I'm feeling right now. Not happiness because Miley's kissing me, but happiness because Miley accepted me. Or at least I think she did, because she's kissing me now. _WAIT MILEY'S KISSING ME! I DIDN'T KNOW MILEY PLAYED ON BOTH SIDE OF THE COURT, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!_

When I don't kiss her back, she pulls away and her confused and hurt expression makes me feel really guilty.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Well, I'm just confused is all."

"About?" she wonders.

"Well… first, I'm confused as to whether or not you're okay with me being lesbian," I tell her. At that, she bursts out into laughter. Then she realizes that I'm serious, and stops abruptly.

"Apparently I'm okay with it. I mean I did kiss you right? I'm completely fine with you being lesbian because I'm bisexual. I'm happy that I don't have to worry about one of my best friends hating me because of it. That's not the only reason I'm fine with your liking girls. I'm fine with it because you're one of my best friends and I'll always love you regardless of what your sexuality is. You're still Selena no matter who you like. Someone's sexuality isn't what defines them," she says. Wow, that really touched my heart. I'm surprised I'm not crying right now. I lean in for a hug, which she returns.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I was afraid you'd like hate me or something. You have no idea how much this means to me and how happy this makes me," I say and she chuckles as we pull away.

"I feel exactly the same Sel. Now, what's the second thing you're confused about?"

"You… you kissed me." I say, hoping she'd catch what I'm confused about. She takes in a deep breath before speaking.

"About that, firstly I really hope you weren't bothered by it. It was the only way I felt I could explain things all in one. You see, for a while now I've… I've had these feelings for you Selena. I just hid it because I thought it'd both turn you away and make you disgusted with me. But when you said that you were lesbian I chose to take the easy way out of having to talk through everything and just kissed you," she explains. I am beyond shocked. I'm shocked that she's bi, I'm shocked that she accepted me, and I'm shocked that she has feelings for me.

"I… I never thought that you'd liked me this way."

"Do you hate me now?" she asks, obviously scared.

"NO! Of course not. I'm just… shocked."

"I was shocked when I realized it too. I mean, at first I thought the way I'd always wanted to be with you and next to you were normal best friend feelings. But then, I'd always feel the need to have physical contact with you, and I realized it was more than just best friend feelings," she explains.

"Oh… Miley, I'm touched."

"But you don't feel the same do you?" she asks, looking down at my bed and messing with the blanket.

"Actually… I do. I haven't felt this way for as long as I think you have, but I've kind of been crushing on you for a little while now," I lie. At that, her eyes light up. _WHY THE HELL AM I DOING THIS?! I'M GOING TO END UP BREAKING MILEY'S HEART AND I KNOW IT! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! BUT, MY SELFISHNESS GOT THE BEST OF ME._

"Really?" she asks and I nod. She smiles wildly before speaking again. "Will you… um…. Maybe like to be my girlfriend?"

Dang. What do I say? If I say no, I'll probably hurt her and tear down her confidence. If I say yes, she won't be hurt. Along with her being happy, maybe she can help me get over Miss Munroe by actually making me develop these feelings for her. I don't want to get over Miss Munroe, for some odd reason, but I know I have to. The outcome of saying yes outweighs the outcome of saying no.

"Yes. Yes I will!" I say with a fake smile. It turns into a real one when I see her smile widely. Maybe I don't have real feelings for her, but she's my best friend, so when I see her happy, I get happy.

"Wow! I'm never usually this perky and crap, but you just made me so happy."

"Don't worry, you made me happy too," I lie.

"Good then. Er, can I umm… kiss you again?" she nervously asks. I've never seen Miley so nervous. That's another good thing about dating her; I get to see a side of her that other people don't. _And maybe even make Miss Munroe a little bit jealous while you're at it._ Oh my gosh. Did I really just think that? That was beyond wrong and selfish of me. Reason one being that that would mean I'm using my best friend. Reason two being that apparently Miss Munroe doesn't feel the way I wish she'd feel about me, so there's no point _anyway_. _Maybe she does_… No she doesn't. _But by dating Miley, maybe you could find out soon…_ STOP! I shouldn't be thinking like this… damn, I really need to stop talking to myself in my head. _It wouldn't hurt to try the jealousy trick though._

"Yes," I answer her and not even a second later, she's kissing me. I don't really want to, but I kiss her back because it would seem suspicious if I didn't.

**_Demi's POV_**

I don't feel like cooking dinner, so instead I ordered Chinese food. Everything is bugging me. I mean, I recently kissed my student for petes sake. It was so unexpected. I told myself I wouldn't do it. I didn't even mean to. But I did. I wasn't lying when I said that it was because I've been lonely and she was there and I got caught up in the moment. But I'd be lying if I said that was the _only_ reason I did it. I was lying when I said I only see her as a student too. I see her as more than that. I know it's bad, but I'm starting to see her as someone I'm crushing on.

She only sees me as a teacher and I bet she's disgusted with me for what I did. _If she only sees you as a student, why was she so worked up when you didn't explain why you did it?_ Because she's just a curious teenager, and if she's going to cover up for what I did, she probably at least wanted to know why I did it, and it frustrated her when I didn't tell her. _So, if that's the case, explain why she got upset when you called it a mistake… _Easy, no teenager likes to be told that a kiss with them was a mistake. Maybe she thought I was saying the kiss was bad and that she was a bad kisser or something. That's got to be it. She only sees me as a teacher.

And yet here I am, unwillingly catching feelings for my student. I didn't even know I was until now. I mean, at first, I just saw her as a student, nothing more, nothing less, but then, it all started when I'd helped her out when she needed it, then I felt the need to help her more, then I started to see her as something more than a student, like a friend, then I started thinking about how great she is as a person, then I started noticing how beautiful she always looks, then I just had to go and kiss her.

Why did I even let it get like this? I mean, I can't exactly blame it on the breakup, because I kind of felt like she was more than just a student even when I was dating Jennifer. But, while I was dating Jennifer, the feelings were easily contained and I ignored them, so they honestly barely existed. But once Jennifer and I broke up, it's like they were unleashed or something. Even then, I didn't acknowledge them at all. I'd have thoughts about them here and there, or random thoughts about how much of a great person she was or how beautiful she looked, but I ignored them. To be honest, the feelings are just recently becoming evident. The thoughts that I was having started occurring more and more. And when she brought me those gifts on my birthday and talked with me about my breakup, it was like it took everything in me to not tell her about how I actually think of her right then and there. But, I couldn't and I won't. She's my student. She's years younger than me. 9 out of 10 chances, she won't even think of me the same way. So, I won't do it.

Everything has gotten so messed up. I remember when I FIRST started to think of Selena in a way that I would never usually think of a student. Even then, I brushed it off and strongly ignored it. It wasn't like I developed a crush on her right then and there; it was just when the first un-teacherly thought about her came to my mind. It was the second day of school and I thought that she had a cute smile. I mean, maybe teachers can think those sorts of things, but considering where I am now, it wasn't a very good thought for me to have, because then I just kept noticing every nice thing about her.

Finally, the doorbell rings. My food's here. After going to the door to retrieve it, I sit at my computer and eat while planning my lesson for next week.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR NEXT PLEASE? I'm not "thirsty" for reviews, I just LOVE LOVE LOVE to read what yall think about this... and it like motivates me in a way ... THANKSH SO MUCH!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!****HEY BABES! So, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life got in the way, but I'M BACK NOW AND I CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE I PISSED EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU OFF WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry if I did, but it's just part of how it's gonna go guys! EVERYTHING'S GONNA WORK OUT SOON, KAY? Don't be mad at me ! HAKUNA MATATA BABY, I GOT YALL!**

** suefanficlover**- Haha you're Sue right? Hiya! Aww haha thank you, i love when you say that lol! Selena's being stupid at the moment, but don't worry EVERYTHING is gonna work out!

**Demenaforever13-**DUDE YOU JUST MADE MY FREAKING DAY! Gosh thank you so freaking much it's like omg ily gahh!

**witchkitty****- **Thanks! But don't worry, I have a whole plot about how EVERYTHING is gonna work out, I can't tell you what it is, but NO ONE is gonna get hurt... that's all i can tell you.

**MileyJakes-**Thanks! Sorry I didn't upload sooner! But this chapter should clear it all up for yah! And you were right, but it's all gonna work out!

**ddlovesmg-**Yeah, haha surprise! Thank you! xoxo

**MyGlitterDreamCloud- **I love it, haha you should keep it! And thanks for the suggestions! I'll totally keep them in mind because that's exactly what most stories do, it's like after they're together it's all boring and stuff like gahh! I don't plan on making it that way! Thanks!

**H****-** Haha, i never thought you were a creeper, but i did think that you were just using some random letter! That's a cool nickname though, i never heard of it, but it's really cool and unique though! AHHAH I'm a huge procrastinator too! Thanks!

**B****- **Haha it'll all be on it's way babe! Yeah, it was perty surprising huh? Thanks!

**a person 3-**Lol you're a southern girl inside then! Haha you'll probably be able to choose soon though! Thanks!

**Demenalove****- **Don't worry, haha it's a demena story, so of course demena's comin! Thanks!

**Demi Lovato-** Aww, thank you! Here's the update! Lol, dude my heart stopped when I saw your name, but then I remembered that that's just the name that you used for the review and i was like crud monkeys haha!

**Guest-**Yess? Haha don't worry babe, don't forget it's a demena story, i got you! Thanks!

**ItsBibs-**Haha sorry it took a little while! Here it is! Thanks!

* * *

_**Demi's POV**_

I'm sitting in my classroom on Monday morning waiting for kids to start coming in. I was dreading coming to work today. I mean, homeroom and 1st period are going to be extremely awkward and just… horrible. Why? Because those are the classes where I teach Selena. I hope she doesn't mention the whole kiss thing. I've chosen to just forget it.

As if on cue, the first person to walk into class is Selena. I get butterflies in my stomach at the sight of her. STOP IT DEMETRIA. I start to prepare myself for the worst, but then I see Miley walking closely behind her. She won't mention anything about Friday with her being in here, right?

"How was your birthday Miss Munroe?" Miley asks as she and Selena walk to their desks in the back of the classroom. It's funny how she's obviously oblivious to the tension growing in the room.

"It was pretty good, thanks for asking," I say. I can see Selena roll her eyes as she sits down, but I ignore her and go back to typing on the computer. I hear them whispering, but they're doing so loud enough for me to hear. I keep on typing, but something inside me makes me begin to eavesdrop.

"Selly, stop. We're keeping this a secret remember?" I hear Miley whisper. What is she talking about?

"Don't worry, _she's _a _teacher_, it's not like she can really say anything about us," Selena whispers back. Apparently she's talking about me. But what secret are they talking about.

I know I shouldn't do it, but I can't help but glance over at them. What I see makes me want to puke. Not because I'm disgusted, but because… well I honestly don't know. Selena's sitting on Miley's lap. That's not where it ends. She's practically making out with her. In front of me. Selena's dating Miley? All my hopes, even though I had very little, are gone. Has she been dating her all along or?

I clear my throat and they look over at me. Selena looks extremely annoyed while Miley looks embarrassed.

"No PDA at school girls. Especially if you're trying to keep this a secret," I say and they nod. Well, at least Miley does.

"Yes ma'am, sorry," she says, blushing while gently pushing Selena off of her. I just nod and go back to what I was doing.

If my day wasn't bad from the start, that just ruined it. I know I keep telling myself that the kiss was nothing to me and I even told Selena that, but for some reason what I just saw really hurt me. Like badly. It's not like I would ever be with Selena anyways, but I still feel like crying from the sight of that. I didn't even know Miley was like that.

See, this is why I'm so stupid for letting myself develop feelings for my _student_. It's wrong in so many ways. And nothing could ever even come from it.

Finally, more students start to arrive and decrease some of the tension in the room. _Keep it together Demi, you're a teacher._

**_Selena's POV_**

Miley's probably embarrassed by getting caught, but I sure am not. Little does she know, Miss Munroe is a lesbian also, so it's not like she was disgusted. It probably didn't even bother her, since I mean basically nothing to her.

I thought about mentioning the kiss, but I decided against it. I'm just going to ignore her. She can probably tell that I'm doing that too. But I hope she can't tell that I'm trying to make her jealous. It's probably not even working. I know it's wrong, I really do, and it's not like I _want_ to use Miley. But it's a win-win situation, right? Miley gets me, and I get Miss Munroe jealous. That's okay, right?

Finally, the bell rings, signaling an end to homeroom and a start to 1st period. Miss Munroe walks to the front of the class and begins talking. Oh how I wish I could just tune her out. Her beautiful voice makes her hard to completely ignore though… Gosh, just last week I could go on and on listening to her voice, now I'm trying to force myself to ignore it. All because of a kiss. I still can't believe it happened. I didn't see it coming at all, and even though the aftermath of it wasn't so great, it meant so much to me. Did it really not mean anything to her? _Of course it meant nothing to her Selena, she's just your teacher. She only kissed you because she was stressed out._

"So, raise your hand if you think you will be going," Miss Munroe tells the class. Everyone raises their hand but me. What the heck is she talking about? She looks at me questioningly. "Why won't you be going?"

"Wasn't paying attention, sorry, what were we talking about again?" I ask honestly, but with a touch of comedic affect that makes everyone laugh except Miss Munroe. She just purses her lips together… I can't even deny how hot she looks right now.

"I was telling the class about a field trip that the Junior class is going on next week. We'll be going camping from Friday night to Monday morning in the wilderness," she says. _Actually sounds pretty fun._

"What does this have to do with school?" I ask and people start to agree with me.

"Out of the entire school, 11th grade was chosen to participate in the Wilderness Survival Trip. It's a nationwide project and the school gets an award for it if most of the students from the grade level chosen participate," she says.

"I repeat, what does this have to do with school?" I ask in a sarcastic way.

"This is why it comes in handy to pay attention. Your science teachers recommended that the school give it a try to help with the study of animals you all are doing," she tells me. I can tell I'm pushing her buttons. Hmph, she deserves it.

"Hm, so a whole weekend with just our grade level in the wilderness? Sounds fun," I say. What kind of school lets teens be alone in the woods though?

"Not necessarily. I mean, I presume that it will be fun, just it won't be only students. I, as well as a few other 11th grade teachers, will be chaperoning," she says. Oh yeah… a whole three days with Miss Munroe! Oh wait, a whole three days with Miss Munroe… that makes me excited and yet very … not excited.

"Oh…"

"Will you be coming or not? Because I have to turn in the list of those who are. You get extra credit if you do," she adds. I guess I'll go.

"Yeah, sure I guess." I say and she nods and writes my name down before starting to teach her regular subject. I zone out the entire time. I think she notices, but chooses to ignore it.

When the bell rings for second period, I dart out of class with Miley following behind. Before we go to our next classes we share a quick hug.

"See you later babe," she whispers in my ear.

"Later," I whisper back before pulling away and going to my next class. We've been dating since Saturday and even though I thought I'd start to at least develop a little bit of feelings other than friendship, that hasn't happened yet. I don't even think it will. Gosh, I hate using her. She's my best friend. She deserves so much more than this.

_**a/n- REVIEW PLEASE? WHAT DO YALL THINK? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I LOVE YAH!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas and the plot!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWS! YALL ARE JUST AMAZING I DON'T THINK I CAN SAY IT ENOUGH! TO ALL MY SILENT READERS, YALL ARE AMAZING TOO! BUT YOU ALL'S REVIEWS ALWAYS KEEP ME GOING WITH THIS! YALL ARE ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! xx (this chapter is going to make most of you really happy)**

** ddlovesmg- Heyyy! Here's the next one! I'm glad I could make you happy again! I hope this one makes you even more happy! THANKS xx :)**

** Demenaforever13- IKR! I hope I can make it as fun as it sounds! THANKS :) xx**

** MileyJakes- Lol, it's coming babes! I hope this chapter makes you feel better! Here it is! THANKS :) xx**

** MyGlitterDreamCloud- Awwy thank you! I'm so glad gahh! I didn't want it to be like everyone else's! Here it is! THANKS :) xx**

** DemenaDork- Good, i'm glad! Haha like I was like so worried that all of yall were gonna hate this now! Here's the update! THANKSS :) xx**

** witchkitty- I'm glad you're excited! I love your ideas of the activities and stuff! They seem interesting to throw in there for the heck of it! I'll try to put in some of the activities for the trip that you all want to read happening, to make it fun and stuff! THANKS :) xx**

** Lourdesc6- Haha, but I don't wanna put you all on hold for too long! I'm sorry for taking forever, here it is! I'm glad you love it, THANKS :) xx**

** Trainwreck2212- OMG I LOVE THAT SO MUCH! Like you're so amazing I'm glad you like it so far! I hope this chapter makes you feel better! THANKS :) xx**

** Guest- Yep! THANKS :) xx**

** sue- Aww thank you, I'm glad! Gosh, you're freaking fabulous! I'm doing very well, thank you! What about you? I'm glad you're excited and I LOVE your predictions *wink wink* ahah THANKS, I LOVE YALL TOO! :) xx**

** Kani- OMG THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO GOOD GAHHH! You're welcome but really, thank YOU! :) xx**

** Guest- Here it is babe! THANKS :) xx**

** Guest- Lol don't die, you're too amazing! Sorry it took so long, here it is! THANKS :) xx**

** rayveyone brown- I'm glad you liked it! And VERY soon, i promise! THANKS :) xx**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

I spend the rest of the week doing exactly what I did on Monday. Ignoring Miss Munroe, and when I'm not ignoring her, bad mouthing her. And when I'm not doing any of those things, showing PDA with Miley in front of her. Because we've always been the touchy feely type of best friends, no one suspects anything of our PDA, but Miss Munroe knows that we're actually dating, so she knows that it's PDA. Maybe I should tell Miley that I don't like her the way she likes me. She's my best friend; I shouldn't just use her like this. Besides, I don't have to do the jealousy plot to get Miss Munroe where I want her. I can keep on ignoring her and being rude to her, she'll eventually come to her senses. Won't she?

"So, how was your day, babe?" Miley asks as she sits in the passenger seat of my car. She's spending the night at my house tonight. Not to do _anything_, just to hang out.

"It was pretty good. You?" I ask as I start to pull off after buckling up.

"Eh, it was as good as school _can_ be."

"You know what? You haven't gotten into a fight this whole week. I don't know Cyres, but that seems like a record," I joke. It's surprisingly true though, she really hasn't.

"Yeah, I haven't even noticed. Gosh Russo, you're starting to have a bad influence on me," she laughs.

"Bad influence? Nah, you better be glad you have me in your life or you'd be a juvenile delinquent by now," I say and she playfully hits me in the arm.

"I guess you're right," she says in playful defeat.

"Aren't I always?"

**_Miley's POV- (Different? I know)_**

Selena and I are sitting in her room cuddling while watching a movie. We just got upstairs from eating dinner with her mom. She's the only person, besides me and Selena, who knows that we're dating. I know this is weird, but for some reason, I don't like dating Selena the way I thought I would. I like her, but I think it's better for our friendship if we were just best-friends again. I mean, I like being with her, but I like being her best-friend more.

You know how when you like someone, but since they're your best friend you don't do anything about it, because you don't want to jeopardize the tight friendship that you have? Well, that's how I'm feeling. I mean, I know how they say that if you're in love with someone, you should risk it, but I'm not in love with her. I like her and love her as a best friend, but I'm not _in _love with her. Our friendship means too much to me for me to put it at risk. So, maybe I should end this relationship before we both get in too deep, because in the end it could hurt our friendship and I really don't want that. Selena means too much to me.

It's not like I'll be sobbing my eyes out if we break up, because I'll still have her as a best friend. I'll still have her as someone I look to as my sister. And the good thing is, I'm not in love with her yet and my feelings aren't as strong as I thought they were before. It was more like a crush, but I can get over it as long as I still have Selena as my best friend.

I hope I don't upset her or hurt her. I mean, for some reason I feel like Selena isn't 100% into this relationship. That's why I don't think I'm risking our friendship by breaking up with her. The thought that maybe she isn't all in this relationship came to me when she started hesitating to kiss me back. Or hesitating to go somewhere alone with me. Or hesitating to have intimate physical contact with me. Like she thought she was doing something wrong, but just decided to go with it anyway. That's when I started realizing that maybe this relationship wasn't that much of a good idea.

I'm so into my thoughts that I don't even realize that Selena's trying to get my attention.

"Oh! Sorry what?" I ask as she comes back from turning the lights on.

"The movie just ended. What's on your mind?" she asks as she sits next to me. Not as close as she would before.

"Well… Selena, I think we should talk… about us," I tell her and she nods her head.

"What about us?"

"Well… I hope you're not going to be hurt or upset, because that's the last thing I want… but, I don't think this relationship was such a good idea," I state and she looks at me more confused and interested than upset.

"Why not?"

"If one of us gets hurt, it'll without a doubt affect our friendship. You mean too much to me to let that happen. Our friendship means too much to me."

"When did you think of that?" she asks, messing with a stray string on her sweater.

"Well, I can tell that you're not fully into this relationship. You hesitate to have physical contact with me or to go out with me alone. That's what got me thinking that if you were to break up with me, or vice versa, it could affect our friendship," I explain and she shows an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's just… well, you're right, I'm not that into this relationship," she tells me. I'm not really hurt or anything, at least she's telling the truth and I don't have to feel bad about breaking up with her. I can tell she's about to explain, but I stop her.

"You don't have to explain Sel, it's all good. I liked being your friend better anyways. To be completely honest, I think it was more fun," I honestly say.

"I do to, but really? Or are you just saying that?"

"I promise you I'm not just saying that. I mean, you're a good kisser and all, but our playful best friend banter was much more fun to me," I say and we start laughing as she nods her head in agreement.

"So, friends?"

"_Best _friends."

After we hug, we start talking about random things. This is what I miss. Talking to her like a best friend. I like best friend Selena more than I like girlfriend Selena. As the night starts coming to an end, we turn off the lights and climb into her bed. Since we're just friends, we sleep in the same bed like we always did before.

"So…" I say in the darkness.

"So…" Selena's voice replies.

"Who do you have a crush on?" I ask. That seems to take her by surprise, as she doesn't reply for a few seconds.

"What makes you think I have a crush on someone?" she nervously asks.

"I mean, you said you weren't that into the relationship. It can't be because you don't find me attractive, because bi-otch, look at me, I'm a sexy beast. It can't be because of the same reason I said, because you would've said that when we were talking about it before, but you didn't, you just said that you weren't into the relationship. So… that only means one thing, our little Selly here has her eyes on someone," I explain. She chuckles before speaking.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," she lies. I can tell she's lying because her voice goes to a higher pitch when she's not telling the truth.

"Lies. I've known you since pre-school Selena, I can tell when you're lying," I say and she sighs.

"I really want to tell you, but I really can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll laugh," she says and I'm utterly confused and a little shocked. Does she really think I'll laugh?

"I promise you I'd never laugh because of someone you like. Why would you think that?"

"Because I'll never have a chance with her and you'll think I'm stupid and disgusting," she tells me. Now I'm beyond confused. I'd never think or say that.

"I promise you I would never think any of those things. If you like someone, you can't control it. I'm not about to judge you for it, because it's not my place. Please tell me," I practically beg.

"It's funny how we just broke up and you're already asking me who my crush is," she says, trying to change the subject.

"That's because we were meant to be best friends to share this kind of best friend stuff. Now, stop trying to change the subject and tell me now Russo." I say and she sighs.

"Promise me you won't judge me in any way and that you won't tell anyone?" she requests.

"I promise," I honestly say.

* * *

_**REVIEW? Did this cheer some of you up? THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! I'll try to upload the next one tonight, I'm babysitting 3 of my nephews, but I'll try to! MUCH LOVE MY AMAZINGLY SMEXY AND AWESOME READERS! xx**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot and ideas **

**I was supposed to upload more the other night, but I couldn't because my nephews didn't go home until this morning because they had to sleepover for a few days. I'M SO SORRY THOUGH! But thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows so far! I don't think you understand how amazing yall are... i just... gosh I love yall!**

**ddlovesmg- **So sorry to keep you waiting so long! Thank you! :) xx

**Demenaforever13- **Awwwy thank you so much I'm so happy right now! And haha yes, you're like my... i don't know a word for it lol... but thank you so much for shooting some ideas out there for me when i need it gur! Haha :) xx

**MileyJakes- **Haha I'm glad too girl! Lol you scare me sometimes with the mind reading thing like i just! gahh haha Thank you! :) xx

**MyGlitterDreamCloud- **I'm glad I could make it different! And omg I'm so sorry I didn't upload the other night, I was stuck babysitting for the past few days! I'll try to upload at night more often though! Thank you! :) xx

**Trainwreck2212- **I'm glad that it interests you :D! In hopes that you're still alive, here's the next chapter for yah haha! Thank you! :) xx

**Lourdesc6- **Haha I couldn't let them be mad at eachother, i love their friendship too much! Thank you! :) xx

**Suefanficlover-** Omg you're amazing! I'm sorry for the wait but I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! Everything's good with me, I'm glad you're doing well! And yes, I heard. It's so sad, I really hope Demi stays strong, she's a warrior after all! And of course I'll give your story a shoutout! I just read what you have so far and I love it! Thank you! :) xx

**witchkitty- **Yep, haha it's all working out! And I love that idea, i hope I can make the camp as fun as you all are hoping for! Thank you! :) xx

**DemenaDork-** Demena action is on it's way soon haha! Omg I'm so happy that it's unique to you like omg i just! Hahah gahhh Thank you! :) xx

**Guest- **So am I guest, so am I! Haha thank you! :) xx

**a person3- **Lol don't die on me babes! THank you! :) xx

**- Before I start, I'm sorry I may talk too much sometimes lol, but please check out ****Falling For You by Suefanficlover **** I've read it so far and it is completely amazing, it's DEMENA! CHECK IT OUT PLEASE I'M NOT LYING IT'S REALLY AMAZING! -**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

I turn on the side lamp and sit up in the bed. I guess I should tell Miley. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone or judge me. She's my best friend; I know she would never go back on her word with me. As Miley sits up, I take a deep breath. After she gives me an encouraging smile, I begin to speak.

"It's… Err…," I start to say, but can't seem to get it out.

"Selena, you can tell me," she sincerely says.

"It's… I have a crush on, maybe even more than a crush, on… M-Miss Munroe," I quietly say. Just saying her name gives me butterflies. For a second I hope that Miley didn't hear me, but when I look at her and see a face eating grin on her face, I know she heard me.

"Are you being completely serious right now?" she asks, changing her facial expression from playful to sincere, and a bit shocked.

"Yes. I'm being completely serious. Ever since she helped me on the first day of school, I've been looking at her as more than just a teacher. I didn't want to develop a crush on her, but the more I saw her, the more my feelings grew. After a while, I couldn't help but let them grow," I tell her and she nods. I can't believe she's not completely shocked. Though, I'm glad she's not judging me. "So, you're not freaked out?"

"Of course I'm not. I mean, it's kind of odd that you have a crush on our teacher, but I can't deny that she's smoking hot and you can't choose who you like. Of course I'm not freaked," she says. "So, how much do you like her?"

"I can't even explain Miley. I find perfection in everything she does. She's so beautiful to me. Her voice like hypnotizes me. She makes me laugh and smile all the time. And she's beyond caring. She's actually the first person I told about my sexuality," I say. At that, Miley gasps.

"What? Wow, I thought this was just some kiddy crush, but you just proved me wrong. You must really like her. How did she react?"

"Well, at first she was shocked, but then she started telling me encouraging stuff and making it easier for me to want to come out to anybody," I tell her.

"Wow. So is this the kind of things you two talk about when you go to her for detention?" she smirks.

"Sometimes. She makes it so hard for me to be mad at her," I say and Miley looks utterly confused.

"Why would you be mad at Miss Munroe?"

"Well, firstly promise me you won't tell ANYONE," I demand.

"I promise. Now why would you be mad at her?"

"Well, on her birthday, I brought her some gifts. We started talking about stuff in detention and… she kissed me," I say and Miley almost jumps off of the bed in shock.

"What?! Oh my gosh so Miss Munroe is lesbian too?" she asks, completely surprised. I nod. "And she kissed you?" I nod again. "HOW WAS IT?" Wow, she's really excited.

"It was… the best kiss I'd ever had. I felt all numb and tingly, and butterflies were basically out clubbing in my stomach," I say and she squeals.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in. Wait, so why are you mad at her?"

"Because after the kiss, she basically went on a rant about how sorry she was that she did that and that it was a mistake and blah blah blah. She said she was stressed and I was there and she got caught in the moment," I say. I start feeling sad just thinking about it.

"Again, wow. That sucks. I'm sorry babe. Was that the only time something like that happened between you two?" she asks.

"Well, we'd playfully flirt sometimes," I tell her.

"She so likes you."

"What? Miley, she basically said herself that she doesn't."

"That's just because of how you two's situation is. She doesn't want to make things complicated by falling for her student. I can almost bet you that that's the only reason she said those things afterwards," she tells me. That does make sense. See, this is why I can tell this girl anything. She helps make me feel better.

"I doubt it."

"There's only one way to find out. Let's make her jealous," she suggests. Wow, ironic.

"How?"

"We can be all showy around her, if you know what I mean. She'll come to her senses."

"Miles, she saw us kissing on Monday. It didn't work then, it won't work now," I say.

"That's because we _both _weren't attempting to make her jealous. If this doesn't work, you can always keep up that bad girl front you got going on," she says.

"Okay, let's do it on Monday," I plan and she nods eagerly.

"Boy do I got a whole list of things to do!" she exclaims as I turn off the lights. I chuckle at her excitement while we settle back into bed. After a few minutes, when I'm dozing off to sleep and I think Miley is too, she breaks the very comfortable silence by saying, "Wow. I can't believe this forbidden love is going on between _you_ and _MISS MUNROE._ I can't believe she has a crush on you, her _student_."

"Miles, go to sleep," I groan in the darkness.

"I wonder when and how she started liking you. Probably with the help of all those alone talks you two undoubtedly have, or because I can tell you're ignoring her now, _had_. This is all so romantic," she quietly exclaims.

"Miley," I playfully groan. After a few seconds, I feel like she's stopped, but then I hear her voice again.

"Gosh, I can't believe Miss Munroe doesn't like the D."

_Only Miley…_

**_Demi's POV_**

This weekend went by pretty quickly. Emma and Avril came over since they felt that I'd been hiding from them ever since my birthday. They have odd antics.

Now it's Monday morning and I'm sitting at my desk a few minutes before homeroom. At the sound of the door opening, I look up and to my surprise, Selena and Miley walk in. They haven't come to class early since last Monday. More specifically, Selena hasn't come to class early since last Monday. I miss talking to her. But, I've ruined that. Now, she's either ignoring me or being rude to me. And when she's not doing either of those, she's practically sticking her tongue down Miley's throat. I mean, I think she's only doing that so that she can get it through my head that she doesn't feel the same about me.

"You girls are here early," I say as they take their seats in the back of the room.

**_Selena's POV_**

"You girls are here early," Miss Munroe says as Miley and I take our seats. Time to start the plan! Miley and I have been working practically all weekend long on what we're going to do.

"Yeah, I mean, before homeroom is the only time where we have time at school to be alone. We're keeping our relationship a secret so," Miley says cheerfully.

"Mmm, that's… cool," Miss Munroe replies before going back to looking at her laptop. I can tell she doesn't sound too happy. Ahah, it's working already.

"Yeah… I mean, because we just _love _each other _so much_ that we couldn't stand to see the other one hurt by what other people may think of our relationship," Miley states in the same tone before kissing my hand that she's holding. _HAHAH GOOD ONE MILES! _I scoot my desk closer to hers and cuddle into her side. From the looks of it, this makes Miss Munroe a bit uneasy. _Maybe she does like you._ Or maybe it's the whole PDA thing.

"Uhh, sorry to end this whole touchy feely thing you two have going on there, but that's PDA," Miss Munroe states, not really sorry at all. I knew it was the PDA thing. Maybe…

I just make a groaning sound in response.

"Sorry baby, I hate to leave you too, but if we get in trouble we'll probably get grounded and not be able to spend time together," Miley whispers in my ear loud enough for Miss Munroe to hear. Before she moves away from my ear, she nibbles on it before kissing it and moving away. Miss Munroe squirms in her desk, so I know she saw.

As people start to arrive in class, I scoot my desk back over.

"Dude, this is so working," Miley giggles. I join her in laughter as I give her a high five, discreetly so that Miss Munroe doesn't see.

* * *

_**A/N- What do you all think? Review please? THANKS AGAIN! Oh and the camping chapter is coming up really really soon like really soon, so if you guys have anything yall want to happen, tell me in the reviews or messaging or whatever and I'll try to put them in! Again, please check out**_**Falling For You by Suefanficlover** **Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_ Disclaimer-_I only own the plot and ideas**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favs so far! Also for the suggestions that you all have thrown in for the camping trip!**

**Demenaforever13- Thank you! I'm so glad gahh! :D xx**

**witchkitty- Haha omg ily gahh! And thanks for the suggestions and stuff, I'll totally try to include them! :D xx**

**MileyJakes- One on one time is like literally around the corner! I'm glad you love their friendship as much as I do! Haha you're right, Miley is amazing! Thank you! :D xx**

**MyGlitterDreamCloud- Haha I'm glad, I love her too she's a fun character! And I'll keep that in mind, lol it doesn't sound bad at all! Thanks! :D xx**

**Guest- I'm sorry, I didn't notice, but thanks for letting me know! I hope this one's longer! I'll try to make them longer from now on, and I'll also try to go back to posting 2 at a time! I used to, but for some reason I stopped! But I'll try to start back! But sorry, I can't post 2 right now simply because it's pass way past midnight here and I'm extremely sleepy from babysitting so much! But I'll keep what you said in mind for the next time I upload, hopefully tomorrow... or really today but you know what I mean! Thanks! :D xx**

**Guest- Lol they really are, but you gotta love em aha! Thanks :D xx**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

All week Miley and I, mostly Miley, have been playing the jealousy card with Miss Munroe. It actually looks like its working. She's either squirming in her seat or showing signs discomfort when we act all lovey-dovey in front of her because she's jealous, or because she just doesn't like PDA. I'm still either ignoring her or being rude to her though. I know she has to miss me talking to her, right?

Anyway, it's Friday afternoon, the day of the camping trip. We were split into groups and thankfully, we got to chose who's in our group. They said something about not wanting you to have to work for three days in the wilderness with people you don't like, as that will just make things harder. So, in my group is me, Miley, Taylor, Bridget, Zendaya, Emily, Justin, and Richard. Even though the gang didn't want him to be in it, I chose him. It's not like they still hate him or anything.

Unfortunately, you don't get to choose your chaperone. For almost the same reason that you get to choose your group, they pick the chaperone based on the teacher most of the people in your group have in common, so that you'll know the person who you're going to be stuck in the wilderness with. With my luck, guess who we got? Miss Munroe.

That makes me both happy and angry; angry because I'm still kind of mad at her for not doing anything or saying anything about the kiss, and happy because, well I'll be with Miss Munroe.

Since we live in Dallas, Texas and the camping ground that we're going to is in Houston, Texas, the school rented buses for us to ride in. It's the cozy kind of bus with the seats you can lay back in, TVs, and a bathroom, which I will NOT be going in. Though, we'll have even worse conditions at the camping grounds. So, I'll try to make use of the time I have on the bus while I can. There's going to be three groups per bus and guess who's going to be chaperoning one of the groups riding with us. Mr. Tunis. Gosh, I hate that guy.

The girls and I are riding with me to the school together to meet up with the other groups before we all get on the buses and head out.

"This is so gonna be a trip to remember," Taylor says from the back seat.

"Oh my gosh I know, like we're going to be with all these birds and butterflies and it's just going to be amazing," Bridget comments excitedly. I'm glad we're at a red light, because like everyone else, I turn to look at her. "What?"

"Bri, you do know that if there are those types of creatures, there's probably going to be _other_ types of creatures? Creatures with teeth, creatures with claws, creatures with-," Emily says before Taylor stops her.

"Em, stop, you're going to make me all nervous and stuff," she says while gripping one of her bags that she brought.

"Don't worry guys, if any bear tries to get to you all, I'll protect you. Trust me, even bears know not to mess with Miley Cyres," Miley says from the passenger seat cockily.

"You're saying that now, but wait till the real deal happens Miles, just wait," I joke while starting to drive at the green light.

"Whatever, if I can't handle the bears, I'm sure Miss Munroe will save us," Miley says while shooting me a look that I hope only I notice.

"Or Justin… or Richard… I really wish there were hot guys in our group. I mean, yeah Justin's really hot, but he's strictly off limits in the best friend code," Zendaya says. I role my eyes but I can't help laughing. That's just so Zendaya.

"At least we have each other," I say as I pull into the school parking lot. I search for Justin or Richard and I find Justin sitting against the hood of his car with Richard shyly standing beside him, it looks like he's being careful not to touch Justin's car. Yeah, Richard is still scared of him, I can tell.

I park my car next to Justin's and we all get out and go to the trunk to get our bags.

"About time yall got here. We've been waiting for hours," Justin over exaggerates when we walk over to his car with our bags in hand.

"Uhm, actually, it's uh… it's been f-five minutes since you ar-arrived," Richard stutters.

"Did I ask you, kid?" Justin demands and Richard shyly drops his head.

"Justin, don't start," I sternly say and Justin bursts into laughter.

"Sel, calm down, I'm just messing around," he chuckles. At that moment, Miss Munroe walks over.

Even with me trying to be mad at her, she still gives me this feeling every time I see her. I take in what she's wearing; a gray open cocoon cardigan with a black shirt underneath, a gray scarf on her shoulders, black skinny jeans, and black heel boots. She looks really stunningly beautiful, as always.

"Good afternoon guys and girls, the whole group's here. We can go ahead and head on the bus if you've all gotten your stuff. Three chairs make up a whole seat, so there will be people per seat. Our seats are in the back, the last three seats," Miss Munroe says as she motions for us to follow her to the bus we're riding in.

We step on the bus and walk to the back. Zendaya, Taylor, and Bridget sit in the second to the last seat, Emily, Justin, and Richard sit across from them. That leaves the last seat behind them in the back which is across from the small bathroom cubicle. Miley smirks as she realizes that we'll have to sit by Miss Munroe. I try to go in by the window so that I won't have to sit next to her, but Miley slides in first, making me groan.

"Is everything okay?" Miss Munroe asks from behind me. I slide into the chair next to Miley.

"I guess so," I say with a roll of my eyes as Miss Munroe sits beside me. The chairs aren't spaced apart at all. They're connected, so when Miss Munroe said three chairs make up one seat, she meant it literally. The only thing slightly separating us is the arm rest. A shiver goes down my spine as Miss Munroe's leg touches mine, but she hurriedly moves it.

Miss Munroe clears her throat causing Miley and I to turn to her and the other six people in our group to look behind their seats at her.

"We've got a few minutes before we leave, so I'll go ahead and put in the movie for us to watch now. I had to bring these from my house, so I hope yall like the choices," she says as she bends over in her seat to look inside her bag. As she does that, the part of her shirt that her cardigan isn't covering slides up a bit and I see a small part of her skin. It looks beautifully tanned and smooth.

"What are the choices?" Justin asks, bringing me out of my daze as Miss Munroe sits back up.

"The Hunger Games, Triple Dog, and Breaking Dawn Part II," she says, while showing us the movies.

"I'm sure we all love The Hunger Games, but I doubt we want to see a movie containing death in the wilderness," Zendaya says and we all agree.

"That leaves Triple Dog and Breaking Dawn Part II," Bridget says and we all give her a 'duh' look. "Just pointing it out."

"Well, I love Breaking Dawn Part II, but always cry while watching it and I don't want this whole bus to see me crying," Taylor says and I nod in agreement. I especially don't want Miss Munroe to see me crying.

"Triple Dog it is?" Miss Munroe asks and we all approve. She stands up and places the DVD in the player. As she sits down after pressing play, I catch a smell of her perfume. Gosh, does she smell amazing. She smells like raspberries mixed with vanilla and it's just so amazing. She smells so enticing. I don't even know that I'm staring until she turns and looks at me. _She caught me, oh gosh. _She raises her eyebrows. "Are you sure everything's okay?" she asks. A blush rises to my cheeks. I quickly nod and look away. That was utterly embarrassing.

"Take a picture it'll last longer Sel," Miley whispers in my ear with a giggle.

"Was it that obvious?" I whisper back and she nods with a grin.

"Not to anyone up there though," she assures me while motioning to the rest of the group. I nod thankfully. The bus begins to start up and pull off away from the school. Miley grabs my hand. "Just because we're not at school, doesn't mean our plan is off."

"Exactly," I chuckle as I intertwine our fingers. I bring her hand up to mine and kiss it, making sure that Miss Munroe sees. I don't know if she does, but I do see her purse her lips together, so that's a good sign.

"Miss Munroe?" Miley whispers attempting to get Miss Munroe's attention. She does, as Miss Munroe looks at her. "Since we're off campus, can we still not show PDA?" she whispers, so that none of the rest of the group can hear.

"This is a school trip, so I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't," she tells her. Miley and I groan and Miss Munroe just purses her lips together again and raises an eyebrow. Gosh, that's so irresistibly hot. _This is going to be an interesting trip…_

* * *

**_Review? Any more things yall want to see happening on the trip? Oh, and I'll try to go back to posting 2 at a time, I promise! Not tonight cuz I'm really really tired, but hopefully tomorrow/ today because it's past midnight but I'm still up and well you know what I mean! Thank you! _**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot !**

**So here's the deal, I know I said I wouldn't upload again tonight/today because I'm sleepy, but when I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't, even thought I was really sleepy. Has that every happened to you? Like you're really sleepy but you're so restless and for some reason your body just won't go to sleep? Well yeah that's how it was, so I decided to just post another chapter! I hope you all like it! It's not that long because I started getting sleepy near the end but I HAD to post it for yall! If there's any mistakes, blame it on my sleepyness! AND OMG THIS IS THE 30TH CHAPTER! I'M SO EXCITED THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND FOLLOWS SO FAR YALL JUST AMAZE ME, I LOVE YALL GAHH! Yall keep me wanting to constantly update, THANK YOU!**

**Demenaforever13-** HAHA YERSH, WOW! THANK YOU BABEZ! :Dxx

**witchkitty-** Haha true! And that couldn't be more true lol! OMG THANK YOU, YOU FREAKIN ROCK AS WELL GAHH! :Dxx

**Guest- **This chapter is told in Demi's POV, so you'll see more jealousy! THANK YOU! :Dxx

**Guest- **I LOVE LOVE LOVE that! I'LL TOTALLY TRY TO PUT THAT IN! Haha, I'll keep the strictness coming then! And you have a GREAT imagination, that's good hehe! THANK YOU :Dxx

**- LOVE YALL!-**

**_Demi's POV_**

Sitting so close to Selena is… well I have to admit, hard. Our legs are basically touching. Her touch alone just gives me the tingly feeling. I'm well aware that it's wrong for me to feel this way about my student, but I guess I'll deal with it as long as I don't do anything about it. Doing something about it would be completely wrong. She's a minor, I'm an adult. She's a student, I'm a teacher. Plus, she has a girlfriend. Miley. That, I can honestly say, kind of gets to me. I mean, I've always known that Selena and I could never happen, but to see her being all touchy feely with Miley gives me this… feeling that I can't describe.

"Ugh, Miles how long do you think we've been riding?" Selena groans as she leans her shoulder on Miley. _That should be me._

"I have no idea, babe," Miley responds while wrapping her arm around Selena. _Oh, how I wish that was me…_

"We've been riding for 45 minutes," I tell her and she looks my way.

"Did I ask you?" Selena ask and my eyes widen. Woah there. At least she said something to me. But, that was harsh. Miley throws me an apologetic smile as she gently hits Selena.

"Thanks," Miley says and I smile and nod to say you're welcome. I turn my eyes to Selena.

"But, that's not really a way a student talks to their teacher," I tell her sternly.

"Oh, and I'm sure you're just a know it all at things students and teacher should and should not do," she sarcastically says. I bet she's referring to the kiss. I thought she'd forgotten about that by now.

"Can you just… not start with that," I ask and turn my attention back to the movie. Selena just huffs and leans back on Miley. I wish she'd lean on me…

Taylor turns around in her seat. "How about we start singing a road trip song? Or just any song," she suggests with a smile.

"I am so not in the mood for that," Miley groans.

"Come on, get in the spirit," Justin tells her. Right then, he begins to Thrift Shop. I laugh at his song choice along with the others in the group. To my surprise, everyone in my group, except me, begins singing along with him; even Richard.

"Come on Miss Munroe, you've got to sing with us," Bridget giggles. I shake my head. They keep on begging me until I finally join them at the rap part. They all begin laughing, except Selena, at my attempt at rapping.

"Yall are just embarrassing. How about we finish watching the movie," I say while laughing.

"Whatever you say ma'am," Emily sighs with a smile as everyone turns back in their seats. This is going to be a very interesting trip, I just know it.

Selena leans her head on Miley's shoulder and snuggles into her neck. Miley begins to stroke Selena's hair. That gives me a feeling of uneasiness. It's just not fair. I clear my throat and they look my way as Miley stops stroking her hair.

"If you two are planning on keeping this fling you have a secret, you're doing really horrible at it," I whisper matter-of-factly.

"This isn't just a _fling_. I love Selena and she loves me. That's so much more than just a little fling," Miley says in the same tone. I just roll my eyes and look back at the movie.

"Well whatever it is, you two apparently can't be discreet for your own good," I mumble. It really sounds like I'm jealous right now. Am I?

"Yeah, because you would know so much about keeping secrets," Selena sarcastically says rolling her eyes just as I did. Those beautiful brown eyes…

"Your sarcasm is really unnecessary," I tell her and she scoffs.

"Why don't you just leave me and my girlfriend alone?" she mumbles as she takes Miley's hand in her own and intertwines their fingers. That should be my hand…

"PDA," I say between fake coughs. They look at me and Miley leans over and kisses Selena's cheek, making sure no one else sees. But me…

"Do you girls really want to spend the first day of this trip on punishment? Because that could be arranged," I inform them.

"Will we get to be alone with you?" Selena asks. There's something in her voice… I nod my head telling her that she will be with me. "Then no."

She used to want to be alone with me. She'd come to school early sometimes to have short chats with me or find some time of the day to talk to me. But, I've ruined everything. Selena would probably be happy to sit next to me a few weeks ago. Before I had to go and kiss her. Gosh, why must I be so stupid? I guess it's for the best, though. Right?

Sometimes, when I'm feeling overly hopeful, I think that maybe Selena's acting this way because she does like me back. Maybe she's trying to make me jealous with Miley. Maybe she's ignoring me because she's mad that I didn't completely tell her why I kissed her. Maybe she's bad talking me when she's not ignoring me because of the same reason. Maybe she liked the kiss as much as I did.

But, when I think things like that, I mentally slap myself in the face. Those are stupid theories. If she likes me, she would've said something by now. Wouldn't she have? And plus, she's dating Miley and they seem to be a happy couple. Especially with the noticeable physical attraction they have to one another. That makes my heart… hurt. I sometime think that Selena does those kinds of thing with Miley in front of me to try and get it through my head that she doesn't have feelings for me. She doesn't have to worry, I get it. I never expected her to like the kiss anyways. I should've controlled myself and not kissed her. Then, Selena and I would be having a nice conversation right now. But no, I had to go and make things horrible by letting myself get lost in the moment and caught up in the feelings I was developing for her. I think that maybe if I wasn't in such a vulnerable state, I wouldn't have kissed her. Then she wouldn't hate me.

The girls and guys begin chatting away with each other when the movie ends. I'm happy about that because that way Miley and Selena can't be all touchy feely with each other because their friends are talking with them. Saves me the pain. That's quite sad actually. How am I, a grown woman, letting myself be hurt by a 17 year old girl? I guess age is only a number huh? I just really hope my uneasiness doesn't show. I guess I'll be having to hope that for the entire few days huh?

Finally, after hours of waiting and sitting and feeling awkward because of certain people, we pull up near the camping grounds. For some reason, I feel like something big is going to occur by the end of this trip.

_**Review please? I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE 30TH CHAPTER, WE'RE CELEBRATING GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS AND PLOT**

Guys I hope yall aren't mad at me. I haven't updated in forever, I know and I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry about that. But thank you all so freaking much for staying with me and the reviews, faves, and follows! I freaking love yall! I tried to make this chapter longer and I'M POSTING THE NEXT ONE TONIGHT... ERR IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT SO WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I'm so so so so sorry like I'm beyond sorry! I'm back now and I'm trying to give yall really long chapters from now on too!** Also please follow my twitter StayStrong_Msft **! I follow back and I'm posting things to keep yall updated with when I update and stuff... also... dun dun dun... ALSO I'M GONNA POST SMALL TEASERS FOR NEXT CHAPTERS ON THERE STARTING IN A FEW DAYS... SO YEAH FOLLOW PLEASE.!

**Suefanficlover- **Hahaha omg you always make me smile! Thank you so much! Gosh, you're amazing! Sorry for such the long wait, really really sorry! And it's really no problem, I'm about to go read your latest chapter now! :D xx

**Lourdesc6-** Thank you so much! Haha sorry for taking so long, here it is! :Dxx

**Lovatic4evs-** Thank you thank you thank you! And omg I'm so with you, I heard that their seats are going to be next to eachother at the TCA's but IDK! I hope so cuz gahh! :Dxx

**witchkitty- **Hahaha thanks for that! We're celebrating to night babies! Hahaha but omg you know me so well! Thank you so much, and I'll totally try to put that in! :Dxx

**MileyJakes- **Here it is! I'm so sorry it took so long! Haha I like that idea! :Dxx

**Demenaforever13- **Thank you! You made me smile as always ahaha! :Dxx

**Guest- **Thanks! And okey dokey, I got you! :Dxx

**rayveyone brown- **Hahaha ikr! Here it is, it took forever though sorry! :Dxx

**aperson3- **Hahaha omg you're making me laugh ily gahh! And tell me why my stupid self thought that the end of your review was a link omg gahh! Thank you! :Dxx

**Trainwreck2212- **OMG thank you so freaking much, gahh your reviews always make me happy thank you! I'm posting two tonight as well! :Dxx

**MiloOtis- **Thank you so so much! I'm so happy you found it haha! I love that you've read them that fast like gahhh! :Dxx

**DemenaDork- **HAHAHAH OMG THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Don't worry, I don't plan on it ending any time soon, but whenever it does, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do a sequal! Thank you :Dxx

**Guest- **Thank you so much! Here it is! :Dxx

**shanteanna brown- **Thank you so much, that gives me so much hope, thank you! Haha here it is! :Dxx

**GUYS HERE IT IS! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ** StayStrong_Msft **to be updated on the story and TEASERS and stuff! **

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

I wake up to the sound of the bus engine being shut off. I lift my head from Miley's shoulder and rub my eyes to adjust my vision a bit. When everything looks clear again, I see Miss Munroe staring at me.

"What?" I ask as harshly as possible. Really, having her eyes on me gives me tingly feelings and flatters me- but I can't show that.

"Nothing. We're here," she says and looks away before standing up. She walks up to Mr. Tunis and the other teacher on the bus and begins talking to the two. The rest of our group turns to me.

"Bout time you wake up Sel," Taylor says with a grin.

"Dude, when did I even fall asleep?" I ask. I honestly don't even remember.

"About an hour or so into the ride. You started dozing off while you were talking to the rest of us, it was pretty funny," Justin informs me. Horror runs through me. When I'm sleepy I get drowsy. When I'm drowsy, my mind loses all senses of wrong and right when

"Did I say anything embarrassing?" I demand.

"Don't worry, you're all good," Richard assures me and I nod at him thankfully.

"Did she ask you?" Justin demands, getting all in Richard's face. Before I can scold him, he bursts out into laughter, leaving everyone, including Richard and I, completely confused. "I'm just messing around, for the last time."

"You should really learn how to play, Justin," Emily says while playfully hitting him. Before we can talk any further, Miss Munroe walks back over. Gosh, she's just so beautiful, I-

"So here's the deal," she begins to say, standing in the middle of the isle in front of the group, "all the groups are going to be on the same camping ground that the school has been assigned to, but spread out in different locations. Remember that, because I've been asked to ask you about that later. We're going to have to walk to our assigned spot on our own. Now in the next few days, we're going to not only go through survival skills tests, but we're going to do multiple activities such as rock climbing, swimming, canoeing, and a bunch of other stuff that is offered her. With that being said, follow me and we'll get going."

"Wait," Miley says, stopping Miss Munroe from turning around, "will we have like a travel guide or something, to get there?"

"Nope."

"What? What if we get like eaten by a bear or something?" Bridget asks and Miss Munroe chuckles.

"It's all part of the survival test," she replies. At that, all of our jaws drop. She starts laughing that beautiful laugh that makes my knees go weak. "I'm only kidding. I highly doubt that there are bears out here where people camp. Now come on guys, we're running behind."

At that, we all get up and follow Miss Munroe out of the bus.

I step onto the ground with Miley following behind me. All around me is trees. And grass. And some water far back. I see a portable bathroom a few yards away from us. I am so not used to these conditions.

"We're going to have to walk a good bit to get to where we'll be at. So, yeah, just follow me," Miss Munroe instructs.

"What's that Selena? Oh, sure I'll carry you," Miley says loudly out of nowhere and I have to force myself not to burst out in laughter. I never asked her to carry me. Everyone, including Miss Munroe, turns to look at us. While my friends are shaking their head and laughing at my "laziness", Miss Munroe is practically glaring at us.

"We've got a lengthy walk to go on, it'd probably be best if you don't have to carry something other than your bags," she tells Miley as I hop on her back.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can do it. As a matter of fact, here Richard, why don't you hold my bags," Miley responds, hand Richard her bags, who takes them without further question.

"Fine then, do what you want," Miss Munroe says before turning. As she turns around, I see her roll her eyes. I don't think anyone else noticed, but Miley and I sure did.

"I have a feeling something positive is going to come out of this trip," Miley whispers as we all start following Miss Munroe.

"I sure hope so. It's either that, or Miss Munroe's going to end up beating the crap out of you, I don't think you're on her good side at the moment," I say with a laugh. Miley turns her head sideways, and I can see her raising her eyebrows. She shakes her head before continuing to walk.

On the way to our way to our camping location, we all participate in small talk. We walk for what seems like forever, but it's really just been 10 minutes. Every now and then, Miss Munroe would stop and read us something from a book that she was given about a tree or bush or berry that we would pass. Of course, I barely paid attention. Partially because I'm still trying to ignore her and partially because I can't focus on anything but the sound of her voice and her lips… gosh those lips. I could just-

"Selena, I asked you a question," Miss Munroe tells me. What?

"I don't pay much attention when I'm bored. What was your question?" I ask, purposely trying to sound rude.

"If you want to do good this trip, I highly suggest you _start_ paying attention," she snaps. "I went around the group and asked them why they think each group was sent to different locations. It's your turn to answer."

"Oh. Hm. Well, maybe because if a crazed man with a chainsaw shows up no one could hear our screams," I say and the whole group, except Miss Munroe, bursts into laughter.

"If you're going to continue with that mouth of yours, you can surely call a parent and tell them to pick you up, because I won't have any bad behavior on this trip," she says, shooting daggers at me with her eyes before turning to everyone else. "And that goes for the rest of you as well."

I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. I hate when people put me on the spot like that. Just like she did on the first day of school. If I didn't have feelings for her, I'd hate her right now. Whatever, I might as well answer her question. "I'm guessing they split us up so that we can have a feel of it would be like to be stranded with no one else around," I guess.

At this answer, she smiles at me. "Finally, the obviously correct answer, and not one about bears," she says, turning to Bridget with a grin at the last part. How did she all of a sudden get happy?

"It seemed pretty legit to me," Bridget says. We all stare at her.

"Moving along now," Miss Munroe says with a chuckle, "this is the site we will be staying at for the next few days, which is why we've stopped."

I look around at my surroundings. There's another portable bathroom. And more trees. And more grass. And more dirt. And more sticks. And more everything that is nature. This is where I'll be staying. Oh my gosh.

"Over there," Miss Munroe points to a part of the site with no grass, just dirt, "is where we will set up our tents. There's a porter potty over there for whenever you have to _go_," she explains. Justin raises his hand. "Yes, Justin?"

"What about food?"

"At breakfast and lunch, we'll meet up with the rest of the campers and eat. We'll have dinner here with just us though. The cooler over there has snacks and drinks for throughout the day. With that being said, we can go ahead and set up our tents before starting with the first activity."

"What's the first activity?" Justin asks.

"You'll see when we get there," she says.

"Are you saying that because you don't know what we're doing or you really can't tell us?" I ask with a smirk. Why am I really talking to her right now? I think she's as shocked as I am.

"Well… I'm not confirming or denying that story," she laughs, bringing her hands in the air. "Now let's set up."

I don't think I've mentioned before how I've never been camping. Like ever. Even though I live in Texas, I'm a city girl at heart. So, with that being said, I honestly have no clue how to set up a tent. I've never even been in one. From the picture on the manual, it looks like it'll be roomy. Enough to fit 2 or 3 people. I'm glad the school provided these or else I'd probably pick an extremely small one. Either way, I still wouldn't know how to set it up. Like really, why can't these stupid things come ALREADY set up.

I guess some of the others notice my struggles, because Miley walks over to me. She's going to be my sleeping buddy, but she was off trying to help the others open the porter potty.

"Dang Sel, camping really isn't your thing," she chuckles while squatting down next to me.

"Shut up, I've never been camping."

"You'd better be glad I'm your partner and I've been camping countless times," she says as she starts to pick up the stuff to help me. Just then, Miss Munroe walks over.

"Do you girls need any help?" she asks. Maybe this plan is working.

"Nope, Miley's helping me. We're sharing this tent together anyways," I tell her. I might've added the last part just to get on her nerves.

"Okay, well I'll be over there if any of you need me," she says, glancing at me before she leaves. I know this jealousy thing looks like it's working, but I just want to be with her already.


	32. Chapter 32

**I only own the plot and ideas!**

**Guess what guys, I'm back with a new chapter as I promised! Again, thank you all so much for the reviews and all! They make me indescribably happy! I made this chapter longer i think, I hope yall like it! Oh, don't forget, follow me on twitter** StayStrong_Msfts **for upcoming TEASERS and to keep updated on updates... you know what i mean!**

**Demenaforever13- Thank you so much! I hope this chapter's even better! :)xx**

**Suefanficlover- Thank you! You're freaking amazing like I don't think I've told you enough! Haha your reviews make me so happy! I love how you point out little things like that! :)xx**

**Trainwreck2212- Haha, I do! I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long! I'm beyond glad the last chapter excited you, I hope this one excite you as well! Thank you! :)xx**

**denneldelena- Thank you so friggin much! Like omg I worry sometimes about the pace that I'm going at, so I'm so glad that you said that! Just omg thank you so much! :)xx**

**aperson3- Ohh haha I had a feeling it was supposed to be a link! I guess I'll have to use my imagination to imagine what the gif looked like! But thank you tho, so much! Oh, and I don't have a youtube, but if you want me to make one, I will! :)xx**

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

I shouldn't let them bother me like this. By them I mean Selena and Miley. For some reason, their relationship irks me. I'm trying to tell myself that it's not jealousy, but in all honesty I have a feeling that it is. Maybe my attraction to Selena goes further than just that. I think I actually have feelings for her. Actually, I know that I have feelings for her. But, just because I'm jealous and I've admitted to myself that I have feelings for her, that doesn't mean I should be with her.

I'm her teacher. She's my student. I'm an adult. She's a minor. We couldn't be together even if we wanted to. And what are the odds that she wants to be with me? Why would she want to be with me? She's got Miley. They're in a _legal_ relationship. Why would she get out of that relationship to be in one that's against the law? She wouldn't. So, I need to put my feelings aside; especially while we're on this camping trip.

"Alright, before we start our first activity, I have to explain something to you all," I tell the group once we stand back together after we get everything set up. "Another reason we're split up into groups is because we're going to be in teams for the games on the last day of camp. This, as you all may have caught on, is the team you will be in."

"What are the games?" Zendaya asks.

"On the last day of camp, there will be a series of events that each team will compete in. It will be of all activities that we do during our days in camp. The team that wins the most competitions wins the overall game," I explain. "With that being said, we need a team name. Any ideas?"

"I have one. Selena's Team," Selena says. It seems like she's being serious.

"How about no? Any other ideas?" I ask. I can't help but chuckle at her though, but I quickly hide it. I'm happy she's at least saying words to me.

"I got one! I got one!" Taylor exclaims, raising her hand.

"Taylor, you don't have to raise your hand, but what's your suggestion?"

"Munroe's Minions. Because you're the leader and we're your followers," she explains. Everyone else smiles at that name and it seems as though they all agree.

"Okay, I like that. When we do the artsy stuff tomorrow we'll work on stuff for our team," I say. "Now, our activity for today is canoe racing. Follow the white flags to the finish line down the lake. The winners of this get candy. So, here are your life jackets."

I start handing each of them life jackets. When I give Selena hers my finger brushes against hers. Just that one touch brings on so many feelings. This sounds cliché, but it makes me all tingly. I move on and brush that thought away. When I get to Richard, he hesitates to take the jacket.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"I… I have a… a p-phobia of… water," he says shyly. I hear the others start to laugh, except Selena, and I turn around and shoot them a glare.

"There is nothing funny about that," I tell them before turning back to Richard. "That's okay. I was going to stay here and judge who gets back first, but I guess I'll just go and you judge. You keep this little beeper thing to signal if something goes wrong. How's that sound?"

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod and hand him the device I'd been given. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," I say with a smile and turn around to the others. "So, break up into teams of two. One of you will be left over; I'll be with that person."

In a few seconds, the teams are made. Justin and Emily. Bridget and Zendaya. Miley, Selena, and Taylor are left.

"I'll be with Taylor, since neither Selena nor Taylor really knows how to row, so if they're partnered together, they'll get nowhere," Miley says with a smile. _I would think she wanted to be with Selena._ "So, I guess Selena's with Miss Munroe."

"Wait, why didn't you just choose to be with me if neither of us can row the canoe?" Selena asks.

"Because Taylor knows how to row a bit better than you, she's done this a few times. You on the other hand have never been canoeing so you'll need the person who's best at canoeing to be your partner. Now, I'm good, but I bet Miss Munroe is better."

"Are you?" she asks, turning her head to me. _Oh gosh she's looking at me. STOP DEMI._

"Well, I'm good, yeah."

"Fine," Selena huffs while walking over to me. I try not to be hurt that she doesn't want to be my partner. I clear my throat as we all put our life jackets on.

"So, get in a canoe and may the best… canoer… person… win," I say, not able to figure out the right word. The others laugh at my hesitance. I just playfully roll my eyes.

Everyone sits in a canoe. I sit in the seat on one end and Selena sits in the one on the other end. At Richard's say, we start the race. Well, everyone else joyfully starts the race, shouting that they're going to win. Instead of my partner and I doing the same, Selena's just sitting there holding on to the oar, but not rowing.

"Selena," I say and she turns her head to me. Instead of verbally responding she just raises her eyebrows. That looks really hot… DEMETRIA! "Unless you want to go in circles, you should probably row your oar."

"Oh! Well, why do I have to?" she asks. Does she really have to be so impossible?

"Do you want to go in circles because I'm the only one rowing?" I ask.

"Well… I mean… I guess not."

"Well, then row," I simply say.

She mumbles something but I don't understand.

"What?"

"I don't know how," she says reluctantly louder. I can't help it, but I laugh at the look on her face. It's like she's angry that she had to say it. It's quite funny to me. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing at the fact that you don't know how, it's just the look on your face is funny."

"Oh so now you're laughing at the way I look?" she asks, sounding offended.

"No! No, it's just you were making a funny facial expression. I'd never laugh at the way you look. You're a beautiful girl," I say. Crap. Did I really just say that? WHY THE HECK DID I SAY THAT?!

"Thanks," Selena says with a genuine smile. I force a smile in return before changing the subject.

"So, about rowing, you just move the oar with your hand by pushing it backwards against the water. You push one side of the oar, then the next. Got it?" I ask and she nods and begins doing what I told her. "Okay, now let's go, we're already behind."

At that, we begin to row, finally moving forward. If all the other times that I've been around Selena since the kiss weren't awkward, this definitely is. There's an awkward silence in the air. It's like none of us are even attempting to break it. I mean, why would she want to talk to me? For all I know, she could be thinking in her head about how much of a pedo she thinks I am. Or about how much she wants to be with Miley. Gosh, their relationship makes me beyond angry. I guess it's because I wish I was Miley. I wish I could carry Selena like she did. But there's no chance of that. It's not like this is some fairytale where there's always happy endings.

Why haven't we seen a flag by now? We've been rowing for a really long time. Well, maybe just five minutes, but the first flag should have appeared like 2 minutes ago. I sure hope we're going the right way.

"Shouldn't we see a flag already?" Selena groans after 10 minutes of rowing.

"I was just wondering the same thing a few minutes ago."

"So what, we're lost?" she asks, more like shouts.

"Not necessarily, we're just a bit of course," I assure her. Looking around, I don't see any of the other campers. Nor do I see any porter potties. I hope we haven't flowed off site.

"From the looks of things, we're a _lot _of course. I don't see any of the campers nor any other groups on the land."

"Calm down, we probably just turned the wrong way when we were rowing but didn't notice it. This happens often; we can just turn around and go back now."

"But I have to pee," she exclaims. Really? Right now?

"Are you serious?"

"100 percent legit."

"Fine, we'll go on land and you can do your business. There's some tissue in this first aid kit box down here," I tell her, getting out the first aid kit from the bottom of the canoe.

"Are _you _serious?" she asks me as I hand her the tissue I found, putting the box back in its spot.

"What do you mean?"

"I am NOT going to use the bathroom out here in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well, you're going to have to. Or, we can just go find a porter potty," I suggest.

"Eww no!"

"You know, you're going to be out here in nature for a few more days so I suggest you cut it out with the nice nasty stuff. I mean, unless you want to pee on yourself," I tell her. "This is a survival skills trip, to help you learn how to survive in nature. If you want to learn anything, you should probably stop being so… whatever it is that you're being right now."

"Fine," she says. By that time, we'd already rowed close to land, so after snatching the tissue from me, she storms off the canoe, onto the dirt.

"It's not polite to snatch," I scold her while getting out myself and bringing the canoe on land before following her. "Slow down, we have to find this porter potty together. I can't be your chaperone and have you gone off by yourself"

She slows down and I eventually catch up with her. Then, we begin walking, well power walking because Selena is acting as if she's going to pee her pants. After a few minutes of walking through nothing but nature, we still have yet to find a porter potty. I doubt that we're going to find one; it seems like we're just going further and further away from camping grounds.

"You know, Selena why don't you just go somewhere and pee?" I ask after a few more minutes. She looks at me like I've just told her to go kill herself. Oh my gosh, why did I use that analogy? I could never say that to her. OH MY GOSH DEMI, NOW YOU'RE OVER EXAGGERATING. "If you have to use the restroom so much, you wouldn't care where you did it. I promise not to tell anyone."

It takes her a few minutes, but she finally huffs and agrees to do so. I walk off to where I can no longer see her, to give her some privacy. Great, now I'm finally along. It's not that I don't like being around her, because I LOVE being around her, even with how the circumstances are and how awkward it is, I just enjoy her company; except when she's being disrespectful- I hate that part. But the reason I wanted to be alone now is because whenever I'm around her, she gives me feelings that she _shouldn't _give me. She makes me all tingly and get butterflies whenever she looks at me. And when I accidentally touch her, it feels like there's a firework show is going off inside me. And when she smiles that beautiful smile I can't help but smile back, even if it's not meant for me. Whenever she walks into the classroom, my day brightens up. Whenever I hear her voice, or even just her name, it-

"I'm back," Selena's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I turn around to her. "Can I use that canteen bottle to wash my hands?" she asks, pointing to the bottle against my waist. "Or do you have hand sanitizer?"

"I grabbed some hand sanitizer from the First Aid Kit back in the canoe," I tell her, grabbing the hand sanitizer from my pocket and squirting some in her hand.

"Thanks," she mumbles while rubbing her hands together. "I'm tired of walking; can we take a quick rest?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say as I sit down on the ground. Selena does the same. There's another silence that fills the air. It's just as awkward as the one before. Maybe even more awkward because she's sitting closer to me; like a few inches away.

I start doodling in the dark dirt as I wait for Selena to say that she's ready to go. Instead, she starts talking about Miley.

"Maybe I should've just paired with Miley, she wouldn't get us lost," she says. I groan in annoyance. "It's true."

"You're the one who couldn't row, so it wasn't just me that got us lost."

"Well, I bet you don't even know how to get back, you're just trying to be all teachery by staying calm," she says. See, this is one of the times that I don't like being around her.

"Why are you so disrespectful? You talk to me as if I'm your friend and not your teacher. Well, news flash, I'm your teacher and I won't accept this behavior from you," I snap.

"Oops, I must've forgotten that you were my teacher when you kissed me," she says, raising her voice a little. Did she really have to mention that? I thought she'd gotten over that.

"Can we not talk about that?" I ask, looking away. I really don't want to go into this subject. Not now, not ever.

"Fine. If Miley were here, she'd talk about anything with me."

"Can you not talk about her either?" I snap, turning my head to look back at her. She seems shocked, but quickly recovers.

"Would you rather talk about the kiss?" she asks. I literally can't with her.

"Didn't I already say NO?"

"Too bad, I want to talk about it. And now that we're alone, I can," she tells me.

_**Review? What do you all think? Yall know how much I LOVE hearing... err reading... what yall think! THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN BABES! xoxo I haven't blown yall kisses in a while, so i'm doing that now. I hope you caught it. If you didn't i just blew you another one...**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **** I only own the plot and ideas!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVES, AND FOLLOWS! I honestly can't thank yall enough yall are AMAZINGGG! Here's the next chapter, I hope yall like it! Also, follow meh on twitter! I follow back guys, and I'll be posting some teasers and such on there so yeah! ** StayStrong_Msft **is my handle!**

**Lovatic4evs- **Hahah thank you so so much! And I'm a LOVATIC, but I still love Selena! Hahah I have an alarm on my phone reminding me to vote EVERY DAY! :Dxx

**Demenaforever13- **THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRLY! :Dxx

**Suefanficlover- **Hahahh it wasn't an EPIC fail, you just have to do the "mwahahah" thing at the beginning! And omg I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GAHHH! You're always saying nice things and like you know just gahhh hahah THANK YOU SO MUCH! ;Dxx

**MileyJakes- **HERE IT IS :D I hope I didn't keep you waiting for TOO long! Thankssss! :Dxx

**Lourdesc6- **Hahahahahaha omg thank you soooo much! I hope you like this chapter too! :Dxx

**witchkitty- **Hahahahah omg gahhh! I love that word "bodacious" now! I didn't even know it existed! I'm doing good, I've just been having headaches A LOT lately, so I've been being forced to rest a lot haha, so sometimes that's the reason I don't update for a few days, other times I'm just busy doing random crap! But THANK YOU SO MUCH! :Dxx

**denneldelena- **Thank you so muchhh! You're like exactly like I am with the whole not wanting a story to go too fast thing, it makes it non-realistic to me! I'll continue keeping it at a realistic pace then! Again, THANK YOUUUU! :Dxx

**Trainwreck2212- **Omg hahh gahhhh! Hahahah I'm glad you like Miley! Your feeling may be correct... haha as Demi says "I'm not confirming or denying this story" lol! Thank you so much! :Dxx

**Lindsayholly- **Thank you so much! Here it is! :Dxx

**Pieri25- **OMFG THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! HAAHAHHAH :Dxx

**Guest- **Hahaha I'm glad yall seem to like the teasing! Lol, who knew Selena had sass in her right? Thank you so much! :Dxx

**aperson3- **Hahahahahha omg you made me laugh hhaha! Thank you so much, I'm sorry if I took too long! :Dxx

**Guest- **Lol, I'm glad you find some stuff in here funny, cuz like I don't wanna bore yall or something haha! Thank you! :Dxx

**Guest- **Here it is! I hope i didn't keep you waiting for too long! :Dxx

**Guest- **Thank you sooooooooooooo much! Hahaha yeah, some things Demi's gotta let out! :Dxx

- **Oh! Before I go on, if you're like a guest review, can you like put like a name other than "guest" so that when I write the replies to your reviews it doesn't get confusing? Cuz if I just put "Guest" well, you know, there's multiple "guest"s so, you wouldn't know which one would like be your's you know? Idk if I'm making any sense right now...-**

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

"I'm your teacher, so technically you have to do what I say. If you want to be so stubborn about things, go ahead. I'm not listening."

"How can you just kiss me and not tell me why?" Selena goes on, ignoring what I'd said, "And then go on and say that it was a mistake, because that's totally what a girl wants to hear. Sarcasm was highly noted there," she rants. Why is she so angry about those things?

"Why on earth are you so worked up about those details, and not the fact that I, your _adult teacher_, kissed you?" I ask, pretty loudly. "That's what you should be angry about. So, I don't understand why those stupid things matter to you! Maybe you have a right to know why I really kissed you, but the fact that I said it was a mistake shouldn't matter, so I don't know why that even matters!"

"Maybe because those are the only things that I care about!"

"What do you even mean?"

"I don't care about the fact that you're my teacher. I care that you kissed me, and I don't even know why I'm telling you this right now, but I liked it! I care that you said it was a mistake, because to hear you say that _hurt _me. And I care that you didn't even give me a legit reason as to why you did it, because I thought that maybe, just maybe, you liked me the way I like you!" she says, tears forming in her eyes.

I don't even know what to think by this point. Did she really say that she likes me? That she liked the kiss? I feel like someone who'd just won a lottery ticket, and then found it after they'd lost it. That's how happy I feel. Selena really likes me. But then, I'm still confused.

"You… _like_ like me?" I ask.

"Yes! You probably hate me right now, but I'm sorry, I really do like you and I've liked you since I first met you! That's why it bothers me so much that you think that the kiss was a mistake and you didn't even tell me why you did it!"

"I don't hate you. For your information, I kissed you because ever since we'd first had a non-school related conversation, I'd started developing feelings for you. At first they were just like the way a teacher feels about their favorite student. Then they grew the more we talked, and I knew they weren't just that anymore. I buried them because of the circumstances, but when Jennifer and I broke up, I felt like they'd all came rushing out. When you were comforting me that day, I couldn't help but to kiss you. I was, and still am, just drawn to you," I explain. It feels good to get that out. Selena smiles the widest smile I've ever seen on her.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you say it was a mistake?"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you were disgusted in me for kissing you, because I'm your teacher. I didn't think there was a possibility that you'd feel the same way I did, or do. I said it was a mistake because, well adult teachers aren't supposed to kiss their student, who's a minor. But, I have to say that I really liked that kiss. It made me feel a way that even Jennifer couldn't make me feel," I tell her.

"Couldn't you have realized by the way I've been acting towards you that I liked the kiss too? I mean, I've been rude to you ever since then. Believe me, I'd never be that way towards you if something wasn't bothering me."

"I thought the thing that was bothering you was that I kissed you. I thought you hated me for kissing you," I say.

"I could never hate you. So, now that we know that we both liked the kiss and that we both have feelings for each other, where does that leave us?" She seems really happy. Happiness suits her.

Should I be with her? I can't deny my feelings for her, and now that I know that she has feelings for me, I can't just let this go. But then again, this wouldn't be legal. If we get caught, I, and maybe even Selena, could get in serious trouble. I don't want that for either of us.

"Selena, I really want to be with you, I really do. I have undeniable feelings for you and the fact that you feel the same makes me happier than I've ever been, but this can't happen."

"What? Why not? We like each other! We both have feelings for each other! Why can't we be together?" she shouts, tears again forming in her eyes.

"Calm down. We can't be together because I'm your teacher, you're my student. I'm an adult, you're a minor. If we got caught, I would be in deep trouble. Maybe even you too. I can't let that happen."

"We can keep us a secret. We can act like we're not even in a relationship in public and at school. I'll make sure that you don't get caught. I'm willing to do it for you, if you're willing to do it for me," she says, tears coming out of her pleading eyes. I scoot closer to her and wipe them away.

"Selena, you have to believe me. I _want _to. I really do. But, we can't. It puts too much at risk. I'm sorry," I tell her sincerely. She pushes my hand away from her face and stands up.

"Fine then. I don't care," she mumbles, wiping her face. I can already see that she does care. It hurts me to see her hurt over something that I did, but I know deep down inside that I'm doing what's best. Even though it's not what we both want, I know it's what's best. In the long run, she will too.

"Selena, I'm sorry. I j-," I start to explain, getting up, but she quickly turns around to me, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"I don't want to hear it _Miss Munroe_. Please, just stop talking to me. Let's just get back to the group and forget that this stupid conversation ever happened," she says, her voice filled with venom. I've never before seen her so angry. But I understand why she's so angry. If I were in her place, I'd be angry at me too. I really do hate that I have to do this, but it's the right thing to do. Right?

"Okay. Come on; let's get back to the canoe. We still have a few things to do before dinner," I tell her as I walk past her and head in the direction of the canoe, with Selena following behind.

To say that the canoe ride back to the site was awkward would be an understatement. There was so much tension, yet it was so silent. I tried a few times to tell Selena that I'm sorry and that I really want to be with her, but she cut me off each time. I hate having her mad at me. My heart truly aches to be with her for some reason, and I really want to, but we just can't. And I hate that. Even the little things that she does make me so happy. She brightens up my day just by being in it. One of the reasons I look forward to going to work each day is because I know that I'll see her. I'll see that smile of hers. I'll hear that beautiful voice. But she didn't talk the entire ride back. She didn't smile. She looks so _hurt_. And I just wanted to wrap my arms around her the whole time and make her feel better.

Now, I'm getting off of the canoe after arriving by land. The group seems relieved and happy to see that we're here, that we're okay.

"There yall are! We were so worried; it's been like half an hour!" Emily exclaims as we walk to where we were set up.

"We got lost," Selena mumbles, walking over to her friends while looking down. I must've really hurt her. I've never seen her walk with her head down. She's usually so confident. I hate myself right now.

They start asking us questions about us getting lost and after answering a few, I go grab the clip board to look at what's next. According to the paper, we have to plan a cheer for our team to present to the other campers tomorrow at the Team Festival tomorrow after lunch. At the festival, going to make artsy stuff for our teams- posters, shirts, and what not- then show them off to other teams with our cheer. They figured it would be a good way to boost competition. After we plan our cheer, I'm supposed to teach the group how to fish for food. Then, we'll eat dinner- not the fish that they catch, we'll put those back.

"So," I tell the group, walking back over to them, stopping their conversation, "tomorrow all the other groups- or teams- will go to lunch together. After lunch, we'll have the Team Festival. At the team festival, we're going to create t-shirts, posters, and other stuff to show off our team. We're going to present our work in our cheer that we have to make up. We'll perform it in front of all of the other campers and their groups. The reason we're doing this whole thing is to get everyone in the competitive spirit for the games on the last day here," I tell the group.

"Wait," Justin says, raising his hand. How did I know this one was going to ask the questions? I nod, telling him to go on. "Will Richard and I have to cheer too? I mean, cheering is for girls."

"Actually Justin, cheering can very well be for boys as well. With that being said, sorry kid, but you're going to have to cheer too," I say with a fake sympathetic smile. "Don't worry; we won't make your parts too girly. Oh, who won the canoe race, I have candy for you."

"We did!" Emily and Justin exclaim proudly. I grab the bag of candy and give them each a few starbursts.

"Dang Miss Munroe, you sure do love starbursts," Emily laughs after I give them the candy. Everyone else, minus Selena, starts to chuckle in agreement.

"How do you figure?" I ask with a confessing smile before popping a starburst in my mouth. It's true, I love starbursts.

"You hand them out in class ALL the time," they all say, again, minus Selena.

"Okay, you caught me," I put my hands up, playfully surrendering. "Alright, now let's get to this cheer. Do we have any cheerleaders here?"

"Me!" Zendaya, Bridget, and Taylor put their hands up. I nod at them with a knowing smile. I had a feeling they'd be cheerleaders. I turn to Miley, Emily and Selena with questioning looks.

"Cheerleading's not my thing. Too girly for me," Miley explains, shaking her head.

"I'm with Miles. I'm not one to like to wear skirts and shake pom poms," Emily says, her and Miley high five one another while their cheerleader friends glare at them.

"That is not all there is to cheering!" they all say. Because they said the same sentence at the same time, they burst into laughter, shouting "TELEPATHY!"

I give them a look that says, "Do I even want to know?" They look at me and say that it's a long story, still laughing.

"Okay then," I say with a confused smile. I turn to Selena, avoiding her eye contact. "What about you, Selena?"

"I didn't raise my hand when you asked did I?" she sarcastically asks. I think about calling her out on her attitude, but I decide against it. After all, I understand why she's mad.

* * *

Review please? THANK YALL AGAIN AMAZING PEOPLE! Also, follow me on twitter, once again, cuz I freaking love talking to yall, like I feel like we're on a friendship level, right yo? You feel me son? Ok, how about I NOT try that... anyways yeah, the handle is **StayStrong_Msft **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and ideas.**

**Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows guys! I wanted to update again for you guys so that it wouldn't take too long for the next one or you know! But, **aperson3 **gave me a great idea to have Demi rap, it seemed like she really wanted her to, so I put it in there for you haha! This chapter involves cheering motions, so here's a link for you to go to if you don't know what i mean, imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /py-cheerleading-motions/&h=873&w=658&sz=67&tbnid=9VVZjR18hrw2GM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=68&zoom=1&usg=_wb92YFbDQB8bo_h9OJYd88tRl5s=&docid=_C2wGWSenrS3HM&sa=X&ei=PQHVUcTZJ4Pu8QTH-4HwDg&sqi=2&ved=0CEIQ9QEwAg&dur=1489**

**Pieri25- **Thank you! I hope this chapter is a little less dramatic for yah! :Dxx

**Lourdesc6- **Awwy omg thank you so much! And you're an amazing writer as well! Gahhh hahahah you're amazing lol! :Dxx

**Demenaforever13- **I couldn't agree with you more hahah THANK YOU! :Dxx

**Suefanficlover- **Awwwyyy omg thank you so much! I love you too and your story! Thank you so much for your concern babes, I'll keep that in mind and do that! Again thank you so much! :Dxx

**Trainwreck2212- **Omg thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like it! And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you either! :Dxx

**GuestForever- **Awwwy omg *fist pump* YESSS! Thank you so much! :Dxx

**rayveyone brown- **I know how yah feel! Demi's gotta come to her senses! Thank you so much! :Dxx

**Guest/shanteanna brown- **Thank you so much! I hope you like Demi in this chapter hhaha! :Dxx

**aperson3- **Haha, i'm not good at doing hinting either, so you're all good! And you're not lame, you're freaking PERF! And... I may have added your idea... well, i already said that i did so the secrecy affect doesn't really work gahh! Haha but thank you! :Dxx

**i like cheese- **Hahah, you're not a weirdo, you're FAB! And I get what you mean, I'll totally keep that in mind, THANK YOU! :Dxx

**Sierra- **Thank you so much! I hope this was soon enough! :Dxx

**Feeling 22- **Sorry for taking such a long time, life and stuff's been getting in the way and I've been headachy a lot :/ But I'll try to get back on my game haha THANK YOU SO MUCH :Dxx

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

We've been working on the cheer for about fifteen minutes and as far as the routine, here's what we got- NOTHING. There's 3 cheerleaders in this group, and trust me, they've been making up good ideas and routines, but when they throw out an idea someone's always disagreeing with it. By someone, I mean Justin. Gosh, that boy is a handful.

We did get a cheer to say though! It goes:

_Miss Munroe's_

_Minions are_

_Compe-ti-tive_

_And we'll win by far_

_Don't mean to sound cocky_

_Don't mean to sound rude_

_But the truth is that_

_YOU'RE GONNA LOSE DUDE_

I really like that cheer. It's short, but it's not supposed to be extremely long.

"I got it! I got it!" Zendaya exclaims. We all eagerly turn to her. "So, at the beginning, the boys come in with this sort of march thingy. They don't start the cheer then though. They march forward next to each other, but when they get to the front, they spread apart, going different ways. That's what I got for the beginning. Oh! And while they're marching, each of them is holding up a "Munroe's Minions" sign."

We all applaud her idea, saying how great it was. Even though that was only one idea, we're still really excited. Well, all of us are, except Selena. I mean, she applauds Zendaya's idea, but she's been out of it since the canoe ride. It saddens me because I know that I'm the reason behind it. I don't even blame her for feeling the way that she does. If only she knew that I hurt just as much as she does because I wish that these rules didn't exist so that I could be with her as well.

"Okay so let's try that," I instruct and they do as I say, pushing Richard and Justin together, side by side. "Okay now march in the same direction. Right foot, left foot."

The boys do as Zendaya planned for them to, and when they spread apart, Zendaya tells them to stop there and keep facing the same direction they were both facing.

"Okay, so they stay like that, and then four people, so that there's an equal amount of people on each side, come in and begin the cheer. I have a bit of an idea of how it should go," Bridget says. She starts to demonstrate the ideas while explaining. "So while saying 'Miss', they put their right foot in front of them and come in with a Front Lunge. Then, while they say the 'Mun' in Munroes, they bring their left foot and whole body forward to meet their right foot. Then, while saying the 'Roes' in Munroes, they put their arms in front of them in a Broken T motion. Then, for the 'min' in minions, they form a Right Punch Up. Then, for the 'ions' in minions, they form a Left Punch up. For the 'are' part, they form a daggers motion. They keep that motion; by that time they're in line with the boys, two people on each side, not counting the boys. Then, the last two people come up and do the next part."

The rest of us, except the other cheerleaders, don't get any of what she just said, so she has to say it again and demonstrate it slowly. After about 20 minutes, everyone gets that part down pact.

"For the next people to come, I have an idea of what they should do. They come up with a High V motion for the 'com' in competitive. Then, they form a Low V motion for 'pet'. After that, they for a T motion for 'it'. Then, they form a Right Half V motion for 'ive'. They form a Left Bow & Arrow for the 'and'. Then, they form a Right Low V for 'we'll'. For the 'win', they form a Left Punch Up. For 'by' they form a Right Punch Up. For 'far', they do a Daggers motion. By that time, they're already in line with the rest of the group. So, all of them, except Justin and Richard, are doing a daggers motion. Then, we repeat that routine for the next half. BUT, instead of all of the girls ending in a daggers motion, the last two girls will do a cartwheel at the 'lose' and end the cartwheel with a splits at 'dude'," Taylor explains, demonstrating multiple times for us all to get it down pact.

"Now, I think that the first four should be me, Miley, Emily, and Selena. Then, Taylor and Bridget be the last two," Zendaya suggests and we all agree. It takes us about two hours, but we finally get the ENTIRE cheer down pact.

"Guys, that was a great idea. The whole routine was amazing. Never doubt the abilities of a cheerleader," I joke as they all take a sip of water. I was just watching the entire time, so I'm not all that thirsty.

"Wait, Miss Munroe, shouldn't you be in it too?" Emily asks and I blush but quickly shake my head.

"Uhm, I'll pass," I laugh. At that, they all, except Selena, sadly, start chanting for me to do it. I finally give in. "Fine, it may make us stand out so what the hay. What would I even do?"

"Ooh, you could rap," Justin says. Everyone, including myself, but not including Selena, laughs at that. Then, they seriously take that in mind. Oh gosh no.

"YEAH! You should rap!" they exclaim. I laugh and tell them no a lot of times, but they continue to ask and beg. Finally, I give in. I don't know why I do, but I do.

"In fact, you can walk up in between Bridget and Taylor while they're doing the sideways splits!" Zendaya says excitedly. We all commend her good idea and decide to do so.

Fifteen minutes later, Justin comes up with a great short parody rap. It's in the rythym of Justin Bieber's song Boyfriend. It goes like this:

_Since I am your teacher, Imma let you know_

_My minions got my back, and they always let it show_

_We give you a chance, yeah but then we'll let it go_

_My minions are relentless but we know you like it though_

After practicing multiple times, they get me to sound like they want me to. It didn't take much at all since I'm not that much older than them.

We practice the cheer a few more time until we get it right. As great as it came possibly get. By the time we're all done, we settle down after changing into more comfortable clothes. I change into sweat pants and a t-shirt. As I look over to Selena who's just getting out of her tent as well, she's wearing the similar attire. _Even lay back she looks beautiful_. It's about 8:05 then and we still have to go fishing. The lake is really close so the group and I walk over to it, the rods that I handed each of them in our hands.

"Who here has never been fishing?" I ask. If someone doesn't know, I'm supposed to teach them. No one raises their hand except Selena. Is she really going to talk to me again? The thought of hearing her voice after not hearing it for several hours gives me butterflies. "Yes?"

"I've never been fishing," she says, no emotion in her voice. Maybe I can teach her and settle things with her.

"After I give everyone the instructions, I'll head right over to you," I tell her and she widens her eyes.

"What? No, no ma'am. Miley can teach me," she says and quickly turns from me. I try not to let it bother me.

"Well then, with that being said, since everyone is okay with the whole fishing part, I have to tell you all what I want you to do. Once you catch a fish, I want you to toss it back into the water. Because it's so close to dinner, I only want each of you to catch one fish, because it's getting late," I tell them and they nod. "The bate is on the end of the rod."

There are a few squeals from the girls and Richard stays as far away from the water as possible. I've got to talk to him about that later. Everyone begins fishing and it takes forever and a day for them to at get one fish. After about 10 minutes, the first person catches. Then the second. Then so on and so forth.

Finally, fishing is over. It's not that I hate fishing; I just don't find it as amazing as some do. When everyone's all ready to go, we head back to the site. For dinner, we set up a fire and I roast some of the meat that was sent in the cooler over it. After about 45 minutes, it's all done, minus it being seasoned. Instead of having soda or juice, we have to have water. It's not the _best_ dinner, but we're supposed to learn to get used to it.

We all head to our tents at around 10 o'clock to hit the sack. There's a big day ahead. I lie down on the pallet I made for myself on the ground of my tent and get into my sleeping bag. Good things and bad things happened today. The good thing being that I found out that Selena has feelings for me too. That makes me beyond happy. Selena Russo, whom I've had a crush on for a few weeks now, has feelings for me. I don't know what she sees in me. I mean, come on. She's beautiful, sweet, caring, funny, and everything about her makes me smile and get all tingly. But, I'm just happy that she feels the same about me. The bad thing about today was that I turned Selena down. I turned some that I'm undeniably falling for down. Why would I be so stupid as to do that? I don't know. But, I feel like I did it for the right reason. Sort of…

I'm brought out of my thoughts by an unzipping sound. I jump, because the sound alarms me. I hurriedly grab my flashlight and shine it at the entrance to my cabin. I'm a bit shocked to see Selena… and Miley.

"What's wrong girls?" I ask, still shining my flashlight.

"Our tent broke down. I guess someone forgot to do their side of the tent exactly how I said to," Miley explains, turning to Selena when she said 'someone'.

"Well, it's too late to go and fix it now. I have enough room for three people in here. You guys can stay in here for tonight and we'll get it fixed in the morning," I offer.

"Thank you soo much! You won't even know that we're here," Miley tells me as she grabs Selena's hand and pulls her in. I wish that was my hand that Selena was holding.

"It's no problem," I tell them. After they get situated into the sleeping bags that they brought, I turn off my flash light. I try to go to sleep, but with all these thoughts about Selena and her being just a few inches away from me on the other side of Miley, I can't. Miley turns over to Selena and snuggles into her. My heart breaks at the site. I should do myself a favor and look away, but I just can't. Oh, how I wish that was me.

After 15 minutes, I still can't go to sleep. Just as I'm starting to doze off a bit, I hear Selena begin to talk. Again, her voice gives me butterflies. I know it's wrong, but I listen in.

"Miley," Selena says.

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do with myself?"

"What do you mean?" Miley asks.

"Well, I told you what happened with Miss Munroe and I today. I really like her Miles," she tells her. SHE WHAT?! Oh my freaking gosh. SHE TOLD MILEY?! This could ruin everything! How could she be so stupid?!

"Sel, just take the advice that I told you when you told me about your feelings for her weeks ago. If she really likes you too, the way she says she does, she'll come around," Miley says. WHAT? SELENA TOLD MILEY ABOUT HER FEELINGS FOR ME? WHY WOULD SELENA TELL HER GIRLFRIEND THAT AND WHY IS SHE OKAY WITH IT?

"I doubt it. I've worked so hard to get her, even more than you know, but she just turned me down," Selena whispers. What? What does she mean?

"Wait, what else have you done to get her other than this jealousy thing and acting the way you've been acting towards her?" Miley asks. SO THIS THING WITH HER AND MILEY WAS JUST A PLOT TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! OH MY GOSH, THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW. It's like my heart made love or something, that's how good this fact makes me feel. So, all this time Selena has just been trying to make me jealous. Wow.

"Well, that day we went to Funville, I ran into her and her ex-girlfriend Jennifer. That's when I found out she's a lesbian," Selena begins. What the heck is she talking about? I remember when she ran into me and that Jenniwhore, but what does this have to do with anything? "When I went to the bathroom I saw Jennifer on the phone in an intense conversation. I'm not usually an eaves dropper, but it looked intense and I heard her talking to the person on the phone like she was dating them, but Miss Munroe was at Funville with her, so it wasn't her. Then she started saying things that looked like she was obviously cheating.

The next day, she and that girl were supposed to meet up at Funville, according to that call. I couldn't let Miss Munroe get hurt. I just couldn't. So, I had to find a way to let Miss Munroe find out. I figured the best person to tell Miss Munroe would be Jennifer herself. Cut a long story short, I got pictures of her and that girls date or whatever and blackmailed her. My mom owns all the Funville's as you know, and Jennifer worked there, so that helped. When she didn't listen, anger took over me and I beat a biznitch. Now, Miss Munroe is single," she explains. What? So, Selena knew about the breakup even before I did? She's the one who got Jennifer to confess. I can't believe she'd do that for me. I can't believe it… but like I said, Selena's the most caring person I ever met, so I can't doubt her. She's willing to do all that. I don't doubt that she's willing to keep our relationship a secret, if we ever get into one. She's amazing. If it's possible for my feelings for her to grow any more than they already are, then they've just grown 100 times more.

"Wow. You must really like her. You went through all of that for her," Miley gasps. I'm with her on that.

"Yeah, but she's not willing to go through anything for me," Selena mumbles. She couldn't be any more wrong…

* * *

What do yall think? Lol and the CHEERS THAT I MADE SUCK I KNOW THEY'RE QUITE HORRIBLE BUT I'M NOT A CHEERLEADER Review please? I have a feeling yall are gonna like the next chapter... hopefully... thank yall so much! also, don't forget the twitter **StayStrong_Msft **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas and plot.**

**Heyyy guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I got in some time to do it today! I usually update like after midnight, cuz that's when I'm usually not busy, but I updated early today! I hope you all love this chapter though! I don't think I've thanked yall enough for your support with this story, gahh I love you guys! ALSO, I DIDN'T GET TO TELL YALL YESTERDAY, BUT HAPPY 4TH OF JULY... ER BELATED 4TH OF JULY! :Dxx**

**Demenaforever13- Thank youuu so much :D! And for all of your help too! :)xx**

**witchkitty- Hahah true, we're pretty awesome like that! Lol jk, but thank you so much! Like I don't even need to repeat how amazing you are! :)xx**

**Lourdesc6- Awwwy thank you so much! I'm happy you like this story! Oh, and lol nahh that's still you! :)xx**

**Suefanficlover- Lol that's exactly how I feel about your reviews! Thank you so so much, happy BELATED 4th of July to you too, again haha! Love you too! :)xx**

**Lovatic4evs- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you loved it! :)xx**

**Pieri25- Haha lol I was feeling some type of way when I wrote that line like idek haha! But thank yo so so much! :Dxx**

**denneldelena- Awwwyyy thank you so much, I followed you back! I love when I can excite people haha! Thank you again! :Dxx**

**MileyJakes- Haha, so am I! Here it is! Thank you! :Dxx**

**GuestFrever- You know, that actually sounds like something they'd do haha! Thank you OMG hooray for originality ahaha! Thank you again! :Dxx**

**Guest- Lol that's exactly what I'm saying gurl hhaha! Thank you! :Dxx**

**Guest- Thank you so much, I'm so glad! That's so cool, I'm not a cheerleader, but two of my bestfriends are and they tried to get me to try out but I was like I don't think I'll be able to do that haha COINKIDINK! :Dxx**

**- HERE IS THE CHAPTER GUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

I went to sleep that night completely miserable. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that's going on. Why doesn't Miss Munroe want to take a chance and be with me? Maybe she just doesn't really feel the same way about me as I feel about her. I know she said she has feelings for me, but why would she really? Who really wants me? Maybe the guys at my school want me, but I think that's just because I come from a rich family and because people consider me "popular". No one really wants to date me for _me._ Even Miley wanted to break up with me within a few days of dating. Maybe Justin and I dated for a relatively long time, but I always felt like our relationship was more a friendship than a relationship. Because, who would really want to date me? My own father didn't want me. I can't blame Miss Munroe for not taking a chance for someone like me.

I just woke up and now I'm getting ready for the day. After getting dressed and as presentable as possible, I walk out of Miss Munroe's tent. From the looks of things, I'm the last one ready, as everyone else is standing in a circle around Miss Munroe. I hesitate, but join everyone else.

"Oh, Selena, you're here," Miss Munroe says as she spots me joining the group, "I was just telling the group that we're going to head to the main site to have breakfast with everyone else. After breakfast, we'll stay there and start with the activities for the evening."

I just nod. She begins handing out white t-shirts to the group, keeping one for herself. She tells us that these are the shirts we're going to decorate for us to wear for the cheer. With that, she instructs the whole class to follow her as we head to the main site. She stops walking for a second, causing us all to turn to her.

"Um, can you guys give me a second, I left something at our site and I need to go back and get it. Selena, can you come with me to help?" she asks. Why'd she ask me of all people? She must notice my confusion as she begins talking again. "It's something I have to carry and I don't want to bring the boys with me as they'll need to keep an eye out for the girls."

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess," I say, looking down at the ground.

"Great, thanks. You guys can just keep walking to the site; we'll catch up in a minute. Here, take the alarm beeper thingy," Miss Munroe tells them, handing Justin a beeper thingy. They nod and walk forward, leaving just Miss Munroe and I. She starts walking towards our site, so I follow her. It's silent until she speaks up. "I don't really have to get anything."

What? I've found myself thinking that word a lot since I met Miss Munroe. I just don't get why she lied though. "Why'd you say you did?"

"Because, I wanted to talk to you. About… well… us," she says, as we continue walking.

"What do you mean _us_?"

"I heard the conversation you and Miley had last night," she tells me. _Oh gosh_. _She must not have been asleep. Will she be mad?_ "I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I couldn't exactly shut off my ears. I wanted to say thank you… for what you did with Jennifer. Thank you a lot, it means so much that you would do all of that for me. You saved me from being in a horrible relationship for who knows how much longer. It's shocking, yes, but all the while… romantic."

"What do you mean _romantic_?"

"I mean exactly what I said. It was romantic. Everything that you did for me was romantic. Even the whole jealousy stunt you and Miley pulled. That actually really did make me jealous. I'm so relieved that you guys aren't really dating. You two are both really good actresses, I suggest you put that in your mind for a future career," she chuckles. "The conversation you two had made me realize something. If you're willing to do _all _of that for me, I'm willing to try _us_ out for you. And now only for you, but for me too, I already told you how I feel about you, so it would make me as happy as it would make you. Who knows if I'll ever feel like this towards someone again? My feelings for you are already strong, and I don't want to waste them away because I'm scared."

Did I just hear her correctly? I hope I did, but my heart was beating too loud the whole time, so I'm not so sure. I mean, I think I did. No, I know I did. Is this a dream? This better not be a dream.

"Are you… are you serious? Why me?"

"Because," she says. She steps in front of me, her face just inches away from mine. By this time, we're back at our site. "You're worth it," she whispers. I can feel her breath on my skin. I think I'm going to explode from all of the emotions and feelings that are coursing through my body right now. She looks from my eyes to my lips, then back to my eyes. This whole time she's been leaning in, and I've been doing the same. "Wait," she says, backing away a bit. Please don't tell me she's changing her mind. I honestly don't think I could take it. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I _know_ this is what I want. I've never been so sure about something in my life," I honestly tell her. I guess that's all the confirmation that she needed, because she carefully places her lips on mine. The feelings I felt when we kissed a few weeks ago are nothing compared to the feelings I'm feeling now. The tingling numb feeling spreads from my lips to everywhere else in my body as our lips move in perfect sync. This is by far the best kiss I've ever had. I wrap my arms around her neck as she places her hands on my waist. There goes the tingly feelings again.

I know I'm getting a bit carried away, but I can't help myself. I've never felt this way before. I trace my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Instead of letting me in, she quickly pulls away. She takes a few breaths before speaking. "No. Just now, we nearly got too carried away Selena. I want to take this as slow as possible, for your benefit as well as mine. Do you understand?"

I blush in embarrassment. I did get too carried away. "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry, that was my fault, I got too carried away."

"It's fine. That was probably the best kiss I ever had though. It was amazing… well… it was to me… w-was it to you?" she asks. She's so cute when she gets all stuttery and nervous. That's a side of her I don't mind seeing a little more.

"You're so cute," I giggle. Did I say that out loud? She just playfully hits my arm, blushing. "But that was honestly by far the BEST kiss I ever experienced. Nice job Miss Munroe."

She laughs before pausing. "Wait, it's so weird that we're like almost dating, yet you don't even know my first name."

I just realized that. I've only referred to her as Miss Munroe. That is quite odd. "That's oddly true. What _is_ your name?"

"Demetria, but I hate that name, literally _everyone_ calls me Demi."

"I love that name. It's beautiful, just like its owner," I tell her. That was quite cheesy, but whatever, it got her to blush. Who knew my teacher could be so… cute.

"You can call me Demi, but around everyone else you have to call me Miss Munroe."

"Okay, got it. Well, unless it's just Miley."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she knows about everything. How's she about it?" Demi asks as she takes my hand in hers, starting to walk the lengthy walk back to the main site. It's like every time she touches me I get this… _feeling. _I could get used to this.

"She's okay with it. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, so she's happy if I'm happy. As you can see, she wants you to be the one to make me happy."

"Yeah, the whole jealousy scheme totally pointed that out. I'm glad. Wait, so why'd you tell Miley and not any of your other friends?" she asks, swinging our hands back and forth.

"I mean, it's not that I'm not as close to them as I am Miley, because we're all extremely close. We grew up together. It's just that, I don't know, they're my best friends and I love them, yes, but Miley's like a sister to me," I tell her.

"Ahhh, I get it. But, no telling anyone else. This only stays between the three of us."

"Got it, I promise not to tell anyone else, unless we both agree to… but what are we exactly?" I ask. I hope she says something I'll like… please.

"Why don't we figure that out after our first date on Friday night?"

"Ahh, Miss Munroe is that your way of asking me on a date?" I tease and she blushes, looking away.

"How do you make me blush this much," she giggles before looking back at me. "But yes, that is my oh so subtle way of asking you on a date."

"I don't know, I've never dated a teacher before, but I guess you'll be an exception," I say, playfully.

"And I better be your _only_ exception," she says, pointing her finger at me in a mock stern way. We both laugh at her antics.

"If you insist," I joke before turning serious again. "I'm glad you decided to give this a try," I admit.

"I'm really glad too. As long as this is really what you want," she says, looking up at me, coming to a stop. She turns to me and looks in my eyes. "Are you _sure _this is what you want? Having to be in a secret relationship with your teacher? If anyone found out about us, there will be consequences. _Bad_ consequences."

"I'm sure this is what I want. I've wanted this for way too long to just… ignore. I want to be with you, open or secret. In this case it's secret, but I don't even care. I promise this is what I want," I tell her, 100% honest.

"Great. This is what I want too. Now, can I have a quick hug before we get to the main site? You give nice hugs," she tells me. This time, I blush. I nod and she pulls me into her. I want to stay like this forever, but we have to get to the rest of the campers. She pulls away and steps over a bit, continuing to walk. This time, we aren't holding hands. It's funny how fast she can go back to being professional.

Soon, we arrive at the main site. It kind of looks like a park, but without the playground and such. And more trees. The rest of the Junior class is there. We have to do a bit of searching, but soon enough we find our group. We walk over to them and they all look at us in confusion. Not Miley, as she just has this knowing smile spread across her face.

"I thought you had to get something," Richard says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"I thought so too, but when I got there I realized that they would already have a cooler here with food, so I didn't have to bring ours," Demi- err, Miss Munroe right now- lies. She's good. Haha, maybe this whole secret relationship thing won't be _too _hard.

* * *

**Lol so it took 35 chapters but there's your DEMENA/DELENA/LOVEZ/WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN CALL THEM! Review please? Thank you all again ! Loves yah! Keep in touch with what's going on with the updates and such on my twitter **StayStrong_Msft **KAY YEAH LOL LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU **


	36. Chapter 36

**I only own the plot and ideas.**

**Sorry for the wait guys! I was out with my friends and I haven't seen them all summer so I didn't get to update! But here's the new chapter! :D THANKS AGAIN!**

**Lourdesc6- **Bahahahha omg I'm laughing gahh! But thank you thank you thank you like omg I love that so much oh my gosh I just ! :Dxx

**Demenaforever13- **Thank you so so so much! :Dxx

**H- **Hahahaha i know right, it's about time! Thank you! :Dxx

**Mikayla- **Thank you so much! Are you Mik? Lol that'd be really awkward if you're not, but I think you are unless you're not but, well you know what I mean. :Dxx

**3- **Hahah omg that makes me so happy gahh! Thank you! :Dxx

**aperson3- **So like, do I win some kind of award for that? Lol jk, but omg I feel special! Hahah thank you so so much! Here it is! :Dxx

**MileyJakes- **Thank you so so much! Here's the new chapter :Dxx

**Guest- **I'm so glad it made you smile! Thank you! :Dxx

**Guest- **Hahaha yeah, finally Demena's here! :Dxx

**Guest- **Here it is! Thank you so much! :Dxx

**witchkitty- **Oh my gosh you're gonna make me cry! Thank you soooo much! You're amazing gahh! And it's no where near over :Dxx

**Suefanficlover- **Omg you're too sweet and amazing like oh my gosh! Thank you so much, and I'll totally try to put as many romantic scenes as I can! I love you too! :Dxx

**demetriaxo- **Gahhh thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! :Dxx

**denneldelena- **haha that's what I'm sayin! Thank you! :Dxx

**Trainwreck2212- **Lol gahhh I can't stop laughing right now! You're a jerk hahaha jk ;) But thank you sooooo much ! :Dxx

**zuzis- **Hahah don't worry, you said nothing stupid ! And oh my freaking gosh thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me like i just ! :Dxx

**Guest- **Haha it took her a while, but yes FINALLY! Thank you! :Dxx

Don't forget to follow mah twitter **StayStrong_Msft **! :D

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

I'm unbelievably happy this morning. I finally decided to take a chance and be with Selena. Even just that makes me happier than anyone has made me before. I just really hope this is what she wants. I mean, not just the whole illegal thing. I'm also talking about being in a relationship with another girl. I have a strong feeling that this is one of her first times being with a girl; well besides Miley, but I don't know if that counts. My first relationship with a girl didn't go too well with my parents so I wonder if she'll ever want to tell hers.

I know I told her that my family took my sexuality well, and they actually did. But when I got my first girlfriend, they went berserk. I guess they honestly thought that I was just going through a phase and when I got a girlfriend that made my sexuality official. They didn't at all like that. That's when they kicked me out and I did what I had to do to keep going.

Not to mention how my friends took my sexuality. I told Selena how I was in high school and that I was just like her; and I was. Suddenly, my friends got tired of it and left me before I could be a better person. The only reason I acted that way was because I didn't want to get so close to anyone because I didn't want them to find out about my sexuality. I told my parents about everything dealing with them; it was after I told them about my sexuality and before I got a girlfriend. They suggested that I just tell my friends why I was being that way- including the part about my sexuality. So, I did that. Before I knew it, everyone at school was against me and out to get me. A few months later I got my first girlfriend and not only was my friends against me, but my family was too. They kicked me out and here I am now.

I don't want Selena's life to go at all like that. I guess I'll just find out about where her family stands with her sexuality later.

"Are you going to get something to eat Demi?" Mr. Tunis walks up to the bench I'm sitting at. I sent my group off to the food table to go and get their breakfast a few minutes ago. When they're done, they're supposed to come back to this bench to eat, so I'm just going to wait here to get my food so that people know that this bench is occupied.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for my group to come back before I go and get something," I tell him.

"Here, why don't I go and get your food so you don't have to wait so long?"

"Oh, no that's fine really. You don't have to," I assure him.

"I want to. Just tell me what you want," he says. He's already getting up to go. Maybe he's not necessarily flirting with me right now, just being a gentleman.

"Umm, just two pancakes and syrup."

"Alright! Drink?"

"Orange juice please. Thank you a bunch," I say. He nods with a smile before going to get my breakfast. Just as he leaves, the group comes back. I shoot Selena a smile and pat the seat next to me slyly and she sits down, Miley on her other side.

"Oh! Did you want one of us to bring you breakfast?" she asks, getting up to go and get me something. Aww, she's so sweet. I grab her hand before she can go. There's the tingly feeling again.

"Oh, no it's fine. Michael went to get me something," I tell her and she sits back down, looking confused.

"Who's Michael?"

"Sorry, I meant Mr. Tunis. That's his first name," I say and she looks at me with a look that I can't make out before nodding.

"Oooh Miss Munroe, you're on a first name basis with Mr. Tunis?" Justin teases as the whole group sits down. I would probably laugh at that if Selena weren't right next to me.

"Shush up and eat your breakfast," I say with a playful roll of my eyes.

"Alright now, just make sure that he knows that if he breaks your heart, I'll break him. Ain't nobody gonna go breaking my favorite teachers heart," he jokes. I laugh before turning to Selena and see that she's practically shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Is she the jealous type? I actually think that's cute, except she has nothing to be jealous of. Before I can respond, Mr. Tunis walks over with my breakfast.

"Here you go, Miss Munroe," Mr. Tunis says as he places my breakfast on the bench tabletop.

"Oh, that rhymed," I chuckle and he puts a surprised look on his face.

"See, I didn't even mean to. But uh, I can make it do what it do," Mr. Tunis says, playfully trying to act hip.

"Haha, okay, OD OD," I laugh and he playfully hits my arm. "Thank you again Mr. Tunis."

"Anytime," he says with a wink before leaving. See, I was actually getting comfortable with him but then that wink just totally ruined it at the moment. I hope Selena doesn't think anything of it. We've barely started anything yet, I don't want to ruin it.

The whole breakfast we just talk about random stuff. Nothing _unnecessary _of course because I'm their teacher. But it's still a nice breakfast. The only bad thing is that Selena doesn't say a word to me the whole time. It's probably because she wants to be cautious. But, everyone else in the group talks to me, so it's not like it'd be suspicious or anything. Before you know it, all the food from our table is cleared and we're getting ready to replace it with art supplies, posters, and t-shirts.

"Alright, two of you go get markers, two of you go get the fabric paint, two of you go get two posters, and the last two of you go and get nine black t-shirts," I instruct them. They all pair off, leaving just Miley, Selena, and me. There's an awkward silence before Miley speaks up.

"I'll go help them get the supplies," she says, running over to the other side of the site where the supplies are before we can stop her. Selena still has yet to say something. Is it bad that I'm starting to worry?

"Umm… sup," I say. Really Demi? _Sup_?

"Sup," she says just as awkwardly. What's going on?

"Do you not want this anymore?" I whisper, looking away from her.

"What? Of course I want this. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything. What makes you think that?" she asks. I turn to look at her and she seems confused and shocked.

"I mean, it's just you seem off. Did I do something?"

"We shouldn't talk about that here," she tells me, motioning her hands at our surroundings.

"Everyone's off doing their own things, no one's paying attention," I assure her. She looks as though she's about to say something else, but she sighs before speaking.

"Y-you don't like the tuna guy d-do you?" she nervously asks. What would make her think that? Maybe something about breakfast… she probably thought something our friendly behavior. I can't help but laugh at her nickname for him.

"Of course not. Is _someone _jealous already?" I tease her and her cheeks turn pink as she blushes.

"Me? Jealous? Psh, n-no… It's just that you two seemed mighty _friendly_ at breakfast today," she says, still nervous. I've got to work on making her not be nervous around me. Usually, she's all outgoing, but sometimes she gets shy. It's really cute actually, but I don't want to make her feel small or something.

"I mean, we are friends. He was just being a gentleman that's all. You have nothing to worry about, I don't see him as anything more than a friend. I promise. I have my eyes set on a certain student anyways," I tell her with a smirk. At that, she laughs that cute laugh of hers. I'm not going to tell her about his flirtatious behavior and how he asked me to lunch. I mean, it's not like I'm lying to her. Even if we haven't really started something solid between us yet, I would never hurt her. And I honestly don't see Mr. Tunis as anything more than a friend. So, telling her those things would just be quite unnecessary if you ask me.

"I believe you… sorry for… being like this," she says, looking down. I want to lift her head up, but that'd be kind of suspicious.

"Don't be sorry. You have a right to worry, even if there's nothing to worry about. Besides, jealous Selena is pretty cute," I tell her. I can see her blushing even though she's looking down. She looks up but before she can say anything else, the group walks back over with the supplies and things.

We lay the things out on the table and begin working. Our colors are red and black; as they add to the whole minion thing and they're also my favorite colors. The boys start decorating the posters and the rest of us work on the shirts. Everyone's working diligently when all of a sudden Selena loudly shouts a curse word.

"Language Russo," I say sternly without looking up, all the while smirking because I kind of find that really hot.

"Oops, I'm really sorry, it slipped. I got paint on my shirt. This is a brand new shirt too," she complains. I look up at her and see that it's only a small stain and start laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's such a tiny spot, that's what. Quit complaining. I mean, who even brings new stuff with them to go on a camping trip?" I rhetorically ask with a smirk before looking back down to work on the t-shirt I'm painting. I'm attentively working when suddenly fabric paint is squirted on my mouth. "What the-," I start to say, alarmed. I cut myself off midsentence when I look up and see Selena way too innocently working on her t-shirt design. "Did you do this?"

"What? Oh, you mean did I wipe the smirk off your face?" she asks, looking up at me, smiling innocently.

"You decided to 'wipe the smirk off my face' with paint?"

"What do you mean? It's such a 'tiny spot', quit complaining," she says, mocking me. It's all I can do not to burst out laughing at her antics. Selena sure is something else. I keep my straight face as I take my paint bottle and squirt some on her t-shirt. By some, I mean a good bit. It's a good thing I'm basically done with my shirt. She looks surprised but has an unwilling smile on her face. "Seriously? Ok, you wanna play that way?" At that, she squirts paint on my face.

Before I know it, the whole group is in on the paint fight. Everyone else joined in some time after Miley made a comment including something about a "romantic little paint fight scent". Selena and I both paused for a second, my heart nearly stopped. But in order to not look suspicious to everyone else by taking that comment too seriously, Selena squirts paint on Miley and then somehow everyone else got in on it.

"I hate to kill the buzz, but I'm pretty sure now's not the time to decorate each other," Mr. Tunis' voice stops us all from continuing. I turn to him, slightly embarrassed. "How much do you all want to bet that Selena Russo started this?"

Why would he all of a sudden think that? Maybe she started it, but I partially started it as well. I'm not going to just let her take the fall. "Erm, actually I did Mr. Tunis," I lie. Well, not really, because it's kind of true. He looks surprised at that.

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with a little fun now, huh? I'll leave you all be, but save the paint fight for another time," he says, smiling at me before leaving. I force a smile back before turning to everyone else.

"That guy has totally got the hots for you Miss Munroe," Justin says with a wide smile. Miley hits him in the arm. He turns to her. "What? You know he does. I'm just trying to play cupid."

"Thank you Justin, but no thank you. Mr. Tunis isn't my type," I say, not even thinking. Selena decides to use this to her advantage.

"So, what's your type Miss Munroe?" she asks, and everyone eagerly leans in for me to tell them.

"What? Umm. I don't- I don't know," I ramble. Why did I dig myself this hole? "Actually, I don't have to tell you guys. Ever heard of mind your own beeswax?" I smirk before going back to work on my shirt, which is basically finished.

"Whatever guys, we'll find out later," Miley whispers loud enough for me to hear. I scoff at that.

"You guys are too much. Get back to work," I tell them. They chuckle, but do as I say. Selena leans over to me.

"Thanks for that. You didn't have to take the fall," she whispers. I can feel her breath tickling my ear. Oh gosh. _DEMI GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER._

"I gotta stick up for my Lena right?" I whisper back. I turn back to my shirt, leaving her with her mouth open.

* * *

Review? Thank you so much! Oh, and I wanted yall opinion on something. Do you guys want me to keep replying to your reviews in the chapters, or in PM's? If that's what you all want I'll do that and then for the guests I'll still review on the chapters still since I can't PM yall. So just let me know what you guys want me to do. If you still want me to do it this way, which I have no problem with, then I'll keep doing it this way! THANK YOU!


	37. Chapter 37

**I only own the plot and ideas.**

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! This chapter took me forever to write for some reason, but I'm really sorry! Thank you all for the support with everything though!**

**So, here's what i'll do with the whole responding to your reviews thingy. I'll try out the new way I was explaining, doing guest responses in the chapters and user responses in PMs. I'll just see how it goes this way, and if I like the other way better I'll go back to it!**

**Guest replies:**

**Guest- Hahah, i've never heard "cute chappy" before but I already love that. Lol thanks! :Dxx**

**Mikayla- Lol I'm almost positive now that you're Mik! Hahaha thanks little freaker! :Dxx**

**aperson3- OMG I'M SO EXCITED ! Lol thank you so much though! And hahah I should totally do that with my friends and sisters! Omg you called me special oh my gosh I'm fangirling right now hahah thank you you little flirt! ;Dxx**

**Guest- Thank you! :Dxx**

**Guest Forever- Hahaha you totally told me I didn't have to respond to your reviews but I love all of your reviews and your's are still awesome so I wanted to respond! haha thank you! :Dxx**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

_Don't worry about it Selena. He's just a dumb flirt… maybe he's a handsome dumb flirt, but Demi doesn't like him that way. _That's what I tell myself as we do the cheer in front of the other groups. Why am I telling myself that? Because the entire time that Miss Munroe- err, Demi (I've got to get used to calling her that) - is doing her rap, that tuna guy never takes his eyes off of her. And it's not like he's just looking at her, he's basically undressing her with his eyes. I've never been one to be jealous before, so I don't think I would call myself that… or maybe I can call myself jealous. I mean, when you're dating an older girl who's as gorgeous as Miss- Demi, you're probably bound to feel this way. Especially when we're not even really dating yet. We will be hopefully by this Friday, which I am beyond excited about.

"Come on Selena, we're heading back," Miss Munroe, I'll call her that when she's in teaching mode, tells me after we're done the cheer. A lot of people compliment us on the whole thing, especially having Miss Munroe rap, on the way back.

By the time we get back to our site, I'm practically dying from all of the walking. I don't understand how the others do it. Well, I'm not alone with this- Richard and I are in the same boat. The rest of them are athletic. Bridget, Zendaya, and Taylor are cheerleaders. Miley and Emily may not be cheerleaders, but they play girls basketball. Justin, well he's the school jock, so that's self explanatory. And Demi/ Miss Munroe, well I don't really know about her. I can tell she's gorgeously fit, so I guess she must be pretty athletic too.

A man appears from the woods, dressed in camouflage and beige. He steps beside Miss Munroe and drops a cage next to him, along with the handle that's connected to a large container that he's dragging.

"So," Miss Munroe says as we form a circle around her and the man, "this afternoon we have a visitor. He works with training and taking care of animals," she turns to the man. "You can introduce yourself if you wish."

He steps up, "Hi you guys. My name is Jim. As your teacher has told you, I work with training and taking care of animals. I brought along my friends Peter and Horch. Peter is a Brown Water Snake. He is nonvenomous. Horch is an alligator. Don't worry, he's just here for you all to look at, I won't let him out of his cage."

The evening goes by pretty quickly. We have a fun time with that Jim guy, and even though I was reluctant, playing with his snake was quite fun. Even the learning about the animals was fun too. It's funny to see Miss Munroe be so calm to touch and hold the snake when it was her turn. It seemed so easy for her. I, however, had a fit when it was my turn. I didn't even want to go next to the alligator cage. It was really scary, but somehow fun. He taught us about keeping safe of animals, how they behave, and a lot of other stuff. So, yeah, it was quite fun.

After lunch with the other campers, this time we actually mingled with them, we went back to our site. We do this really fun relay race thing with like an obstacle course. My team loses, but what the hay, it was still pretty fun. Miss Munroe tells us that it's about time we get cleaned up a bit. By cleaned up a bit, she doesn't mean showers. She means a dip in the lake. Oh, how amazing that makes me feel. If you didn't notice, my inner voice was dripping with sarcasm just then.

We all step by the lake in our swimwear. By swimwear, I do mean bikinis. Well, everyone except Justin and Richard. Miss Munroe- err Demi- wears a bikini. Why am I not drooling over her perfect body at the moment and going on and on about it? Because I can't see it. Why? Because she has on a freaking towel the whole time until she gets underwater. So I don't even get a glimpse. I guess it would be against the rules or something, that'd make a lot of sense. *Sigh*, but my teenage brain still wants to see.

Finally, we're all done. Richard didn't get to go in the lake for a wash up; instead Justin has to squirt him repeatedly with a water gun. Apparently, he's not afraid of water itself, just _bodies of water. _I guess that makes sense.

After dinner, we head back to our tents. You see, during the day Miley informed me of how our tent really broke down. S_he _did it herself. She says it was so Miss M- _Demi_ and I could talk. I'd told her about everything that happened that day we got lost and she insisted that we talked. That night, out of nowhere, our tent broke and Miley came running inside all innocently; I thought she was just as shocked as I was. Turns out she wasn't. We fixed the tent during the day, so we're lying in our own tent now. I love hanging out with Miley, she's like a sister to me, but I really just want to spend time with a certain teacher right now. I wonder if Miley can tell that I'm distracted and not actually listening to a word she's saying.

"You should really sneak into her tent, surprise her," Miley says out of nowhere. Where'd that come from? The last I remember, she was talking about how much she can't wait for basketball season.

"What are you talking about Miles?"

"You want to be with _your girl_ tonight. I can tell. Now if I wasn't happy for you, I'd be offended," she jokes with a laugh. I told her about everything that happened today. Her being happy for me is an understatement. First, she made sure this is what I want. Then, she practically jumped on me out of excitement.

"I can't just sneak into her t-," I say, but I'm cut off midsentence by someone tapping on our tent. Someone or something. "OH MY GOSH MILEY I THINK IT'S A BEAR! MILEY IT'S EITHER A FREAKING BEAR OR A SERIAL KILLER! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Whoever it is, they're not gonna-," Miley starts to say but someone's voice cuts her off. A voice that automatically just makes me smile and feel happy. A voice that sounds like beautiful bells chiming. Mis- _Demi's _voice.

"Calm down girls, it's just me," she says from outside of the tent, laughing that amazing laugh of hers. Not that I'm not happy that she's here, what's she doing here?

"Oh, come in!" I say, eagerly. At that, she unzips the tent. Instead of coming in, she just opens it wide enough so that we can all see each other.

"What's up Miss M?" Miley asks. She's… interesting.

"I was just… umm… well… I was wondering if… your tent was okay," she says but then bites her lip. Oh gosh that's hot. "Well, okay this is stupid because I can already tell that it's okay. So, I'm just gonna go."

She starts to leave, but I stop her. "No, wait! I doubt that that's what you came for. What'd you _really _come for?" I ask, hoping she'd wanted to see me too.

"I know, I know," Miley pipes up. "I bet you came here because you miss Selena. I bet you want her to sleep with you too," at that DEMI'S eyes go wide and she shakes her head furiously. "OH MY GOSH THAT CAME OUT WRONG! I meant that you want her to sleep in your tent with you."

"Do you?" I ask, still hopeful. She blushes. "Because I wouldn't mind. I want to spend some time with you," I say without thinking. Oh my gosh why did I say that?

"Really?" she asks.

"Uhh, yeah. So, do you want me to?" I ask. At that, she gives an admitting nod. I turn to Miley. "So, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning sissy," I lean over and kiss her cheek while she playfully fake cries. I laugh and mutter, "Oh, shut up," before leaving.

The extremely short walk to Miss Munroe's- err DEMI'S- tent is pretty nerve wracking to me. I know all we're about to do is sleep, but I mean the last time I slept in her tent it was her, me, and Miley. Now it's just me and her. And we're more than just teacher and student now. I'm pretty nervous.

"Do you wanna come in?" Demi's voice interrupts my thoughts. She's already inside her tent, waiting for me to come in. Oh my gosh, how stupid must I look right now.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I say with a chuckle, while ducking my head to get inside. Once I get inside, I notice that she's only got one pallet laid out. Oh gosh, I forgot my sleeping bag in my tent. "Oh shoot, I forgot my sleeping bag. Give me a quick second, I'll go get it."

"Oh, you don't have to. You can just share with me, I don't mind. I mean, unless you do. If you want, you can go get yours," she rambles. It's not that I don't want to share with her, I'm just nervous. Whatever, I've wanted her to hold me in her arms for a long time; I'm not giving this chance up.

"O-okay," I stutter. Oh my gosh, when have I been one to stutter?

I sit next to her- by next to her a mean a good bit of inches over. What can I say? I'm really nervous right now. I have no clue why, I've never been one to be nervous. She just stares at me before laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I mean, do you think I bite?" she asks, still laughing, motioning at the large space between us.

"No, I just didn't know how close you'd wanted me to be," I say shyly. Why the heck am I shy.

"It doesn't matter how close I want you to be, just how close you want to be. Why are you nervous?"

"You can tell, huh? Well I honestly have no clue Miss Munro-," I start to say, but she cuts me of.

"_Demi_. Selena, we're in private you know, you don't have to call me Miss Munroe. It totally makes me feel odd," she says with a chuckle. I can't help but to laugh with her.

"You're right, it must feel odd. Sorry, it's just weird to call you something other than Miss Munroe I guess, but I nice kind of weird. As I was saying _Demi_, I'm just kind of nervous around you because I mean, I'm use to spending student teacher time with you, but now it's not just student teacher time it's… well, I don't really know what it is, because you haven't really told me what we are yet. So, what are we?"

* * *

**How do yall think Demi will respond? Review? Don't forget, I'm PMing user review responses !.. DON'T FORGET HAHAH SEE WHAT I DID THERE? Thank you all so much!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and ideas.**

**Sorry if I took too long for some of you, but here's the new chapter! Thanks so much for the constant support with this, like yall always make me smile and I don't think I can thank yall enough, you guys are amazing! **

**Also, I just heard heartbreaking news that the actor from Glee, Cory Monteith, just passed away and I wanted to take a moment to send my condolences out to his family, friends, Lea, and all of the Gleeks out there. You are all in my prayers. **

**Guys, you never know when your time will be up, so never forget to take a moment to show and tell the people that you love that you love them. **

**Like, right now just want to let you guys know that I love you! Back to the fic.**

**aperson3- **HAHAHAH omg my story made you talk to your cat? Oh my gosh I feel very special lol! Your flirtiness totally makes my day! Thank you! xx

**Guestforever- **Hahah, i probably would too like no lie! And exactly, that's so true! Good question BTW, he has aquaphobia, a fear of water, the name is self explanatory haha! Thank you! xx

**Shanteanna brown- **Thank you so much, and I'm glad you like that haha! xx

**Guest- **Hahaha, I was hoping to make you guys laugh a little. Thank you so much! xx

**Mikayla aka MY LITTLE FREAKER- **Yo doc, wassup? Haha no, jk. BUT OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GURRRR! I'm glad you liked it! :Dxx

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

How should I respond to this? I mean, I can't say that that question hasn't been in my head the entire day, because it has. Now, Selena's in my tent and I have to answer it. I'm beyond excited and thrilled that we're spending time together; I just haven't figured out that answer myself yet.

"To be honest, I don't really know a title for us right now," I say and her face drops a little at that. "But what I do know is that I have feelings for you that I've never had for anyone before, especially not this soon. And I now know that you also have feelings for me. So no matter the circumstances, I'm willing to give being something more a teacher and student a try. And by Friday, I'm pretty sure we'll figure out a little more about _us_."

Her face visually brightens up at that, which makes my heart flutter.

"But, there's no reason to be nervous sweety. Right now, I'm not Miss Munroe your teacher, I'm just Demi," I assure her. If we're going to make whatever this is work, I don't want her to be all panicky around me just because I'm her teacher.

I don't notice that I called her 'sweety' until I finish my statement. She seems to like it though, as she smiles.

"I got it. So, what will we do on Friday?"

Oh, crap. I honestly haven't gotten up an idea yet. It's not like we can go just _anywhere_, because anyone could see us. "Well, I'm gonna take you out."

"And by _out_ you mean," she asks. It's pretty obvious that she knows that I have no clue and she's just trying to mess with me.

"It's a… surprise," I say unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. Is it a surprise or do you just not have a clue yourself?" she asks with a knowing smile, playfully nudging me in the stomach with her elbow before turning her body to face me. I can't help but start laughing, and she joins me.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"No, but we should so play that!" She says and I giggle at her excitement. This girl is never boring to me.

"We should, that sounds fun. Okay, you go first."

"Hmm," she makes a thinking sound, rubbing her chin cutely. "What are your favorite things to do?"

"Hmm," I make the same sound she did and rub my chin, intentionally mocking her. She notices and bursts out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, who knew you're such a jerk!" She laughs some more, pushing my shoulder lightly.

"What? Selena, plus thinking face, equals cute."

"Whatever," she says, waving a hand in the air.

"The correct response would be, 'Thank you my dear Demi'," I joke, pointing my finger at her.

"Again," she whispers with a smile on her face before leaning in close to me. Really close; I can feel her breath, which by the way smells delightful. "What and ever."

She begins to lean back again, but I take this moment to my advantage and spontaneously plant a quick kiss on her lips. Even though it was really short, feeling her lips against mine still had a crazy good affect on me. That seemed to catch her off guard and she smiles before leaning in again. This time, I lean back.

"It's my turn to answer the question Lena," I say in a teasing voice before gently pushing her away. She makes a cute pouty face. I think everything that this girl does I find cute.

"Ugh, Miss Mun- Demi, you're such a tease," she complains, almost calling me Miss Munroe again. She fails at keeping a straight face though.

"Miss MunDemi? I don't believe my parents ever named me that, but I guess if you absolutely _want_ to call me that, I guess I can deal," I joke, she playfully hits my arm again. "I never knew you'd be so abusive," I feign hurt. She scoffs, which I can't help but smile at.

"Whatever, am not! I'd rather not call you 'Miss MunDemi'. Speaking of which, did you call me Lena a minute ago?" She asks. I hope she doesn't mind; I've only called her it once before, but I don't think she noticed. Maybe she doesn't like it.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really. I LOVE IT! No one else calls me that. Every calls me Sel, Selly, or Selena. Lena is different, a good kind of different, and I like it. Especially hearing it come from you," she says. She looks down after the last sentence, for some reason getting embarrassed. I lift her chin up.

"I'm glad you like it. I like saying it," I smile at her.

"Great. You never answered my question." She points out. I'd honestly forgotten all about that. I take a quick second to remember what her question was.

"Right! Well, I love singing, playing musical instruments, and writing," I say. Music is like my life.

"We do have some things in common," we both smile as she says that. "Will I ever get to hear you?"

"Maybe someday, yeah. Okay, my question. What's your middle name?"

"Marie."

"Marie," I repeat. I smile at the name. "I like it."

"Thanks," she blushes. "What's yours?"

"Devonne," I tell her

"I like that too. It fits you. Now, time for my question. What's the thing that terrifies you the most? Like, mine would be spiders."

"Spiders? You're terrified of spiders?" I playfully tease. Again, she lightly hits me while laughing. "Don't worry, I won't let no spider get to you."

"Great, now I have the protection of my oh so powerful history teacher," she sarcastically says. I feign hurt.

"Hey, knowledge is very powerful."

"I bet it is. Now, you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, right… elevators," I admit. I hate being in those things.

"Elevators?" she asks incredulously and I nod. "So, you laugh at me for being afraid of spiders and you yourself are afraid of elevators. I'm sorry Demi, but I have to laugh at that," she says. I'm glad she finally called me Demi.

"You never know what will happen within those things. Plus it's small and creepy," I tell her.

"'Don't worry, I won't let no _elevator _get to you," she mimics my statement from earlier and I laugh at her antics.

The rest of the night goes like this. Either one of us asking a question then getting totally off topic. I love talking to Selena. It's really fun, nice, and… easy. We've learned a lot of new things about each other tonight yet there are so much more things to learn, I can tell. I thought that the whole night would be awkward what with the whole student and teacher thing, but tonight proved me wrong. It seems as though she's having as much of an easy time talking to me as I am with her. Everything just feels so natural.

After a while, she yawns. She tries to hide it, which is really cute, but I notice.

"We should probably get some sleep, we have the competitions tomorrow," I tell her and she frowns. "You're not looking forward to it?"

"Not really. I mean, I've learned a lot these past few days, but I really suck at sporty stuff," she tells me. "And I don't wanna stop talking to you."

"Firstly, I bet you'll do really well, don't worry. Secondly, you'll see me in the morning. Not as _Demi, _but as Miss Munroe, but you'll still see me. I'll try make sure that we find at least some time to talk, just us two," I assure her and she begins to brighten up again.

"Great then. Good night Demi," she says, laying down and pulling the covers over her. I do the same. Even though we're sharing the same blankets and all, I don't get too close to her, as I don't want to move too fast by spooning her or something. I close my eyes and begin to go to sleep, but Selena's voice makes me open my eyes again. "Hey Demi," she whispers.

"Yeah Lena?"

"What if just when we all think we've made it through this camping trip safely, a bear comes to get us all? Not just one bear, but an army of them," she asks. I can't help but laugh at that. She must get all… weird when she's sleepy. You learn something new every day.

"I highly doubt that Selena. Go to bed sleepyhead," I tell her. Oh, that rhymed. She doesn't respond, so I think she's taken my advice. She proves me wrong.

"Hey Demi?"

"Yeah Lena?"

"That rhymed," she simply says. I giggle before lifting my hand over and ruffling her hair.

"I noticed that," I point out. I giggle again, "Goodnight Selena."

"Goodnight Demi," she says. It's quiet again, but I don't assume that she's fallen asleep too quickly. I'm right not to do so. "Hey Demi?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks… for giving this a try," she whispers. I lean over and kiss her forehead, leaving myself there for a second.

"You're worth it," I say in the same volume before pulling away. _So worth it._

* * *

**_Review? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AGAIN! Love you guys, P.S don't forget that twitter_**StayStrong_Msft


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND IDEAS**

**OMG GUYS I'M BACK ! I'M SO UTTERLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT IF YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW I UNDERSTAND BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BC I STILL LOVE YOU BC YOU'RE FAB ! But the reason I'm so late is bc firstly this chapter took me a long time and then when I finally got it to where I wanted it, I couldn't upload it cuz I accidentally spilled water on the laptop that I write my chapters on. And like I didn't tell anyone bc I didn't really think that the water could do damage... until my laptop went dead and it didn't respond at all to the charger. So yeah, don't ask, hahah I have my moments I know, but my parents got it fixed so HERE'S THE CHAPTER :D I'm so sorry again !**

**OH WAIT OMG THIS IS THE 39TH CHAPTER! THE 39TH CHAPTER ! THE 39- OK I THINK YOU GET IT BUT LIKE DO YOU GET MY EXCITEMENT I MEAN I JUST OMG ! ALMOST THE 40TH JUST THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH GAHH!**

**guest forever- **Hahha omg I'm so happy I made you laugh ! And that couldn't be more true like that's totally what's the real meaning of sleepy talk! Thank you so so much ! I hope you have a nice day as well! :Dxx

**Mikayla- **YOU JUST GET ME GUR ! Hahaha like omg I wish she would too like that is one of my dreams like no lie ! Lol THANKS MIK :Dxx

**Guest- **Thanks so so much ! Here it is ! :Dxx

**aperson3- **YAYY YOU'RE MY BABE NOW FINALLY BAHAHAH! You're too freaking amazing hahah thank you so much like you like made my day ! I'll cherish this virtual kiss on my cheek forever now like I'm holding my cheek rn like no lie you see what you do to me hahaha? But really, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. I nearly teared up when I read that review. Like that's how proud I am. You probably already know this, but you're extremely strong. And with each day that you get through, you get stronger. You're really inspiring to me, and I'm not just saying that. You're amazing, you know? I know I'm a bit late, and I'm really sorry for my lateness, but HAPPY BELATED 1 YEAR & 2 MONTH STRONGAVERSARY! Keep doing great babe, I'm rooting for you ! If you ever feel down, or if you ever want to talk, know that I'm here and you can ALWAYS talk to me if you want to, kay? And you literally NEVER bother me with how many reviews you send, they actually make me utterly happy actually. Thank you so much for this review, and congratulations again ! Like I said, you're amazing BABE :)xx

- **GUYS BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER, EVERYONE WISH **aperson3 **(SHE'S A GUEST REVIEWER, BUT STILL) A HAPPY 1 YEAR AND 2 MONTH STRONGAVERSARY! SHE'S EXTREMELY STRONG AND WE'RE ALL PROUD OF YOU! xx-**

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

The sound of people stomping and shouting wakes me up. I abruptly shoot my body up, before noticing that there's someone sleeping beside me. I look over and what I see brings a smile to my face. Selena's sleeping peacefully, her mouth almost curled up in a smile. I'm so mesmerized by what's lying before me that I almost forget about what's going on outside of my tent. When I remember, I quickly try to wake Selena. I'm a bit reluctant because she looked so peaceful, but I have no clue what's going on out there, so I better wake her before we get caught.

"Selena," I whisper/shout. She doesn't budge so I begin tapping her arm. "Selena wake up." She still doesn't move so I begin gently shaking her, "Lena, wake up."

Finally, she begins to move around and slowly open her eyes. A full smile comes to her face before it quickly goes away and is replaced by a look of shock and confusion.

"What's going on out there?" she asks; her voice still a bit full of sleep.

"I have no clue, but hold on, let me check," I tell her before unzipping the tent a bit and looking outside. What I see makes my heart skip a beat. It's Mr. Tunis and his camping group. They're making a bunch of noise with noisy objects and shouting. They have face paint on their faces. What are they doing? What am _I _gonna do? Selena and I can't come out of the same tent; Michael will undoubtedly question it.

"Oh gosh, what do we do?" Selena asks, her voice behind me. She's looking behind me at the scene in front of us.

"Umm… well obviously we can't come out of the same tent. If we do he'll say something… here, I'll go out first and distract him and his group and you sneak out," I plan out loud. She's hesitant, but nods. I start to go out, but turn back to her and look at her seriously. "Selena, you've _really _got to be sneaky and quick. This could look _really_ suspicious."

"I know. Which is why I'm going to be careful. I got this," she says, nodding her head. I nod and unzip the tent further before getting out.

"Mr. Tunis," I call out. He and his group stops what they are doing and looks at me with cheeky grins as I fully step out of the tent. "What in the world are you guys doing? You're waking people, including me, up."

"Finally, at least one of you heavy sleepers noticed," he chuckles and his group of mostly boys laughs along with him. "Our site is kind of close by yours, so since today is the day of the competitions, we decided to get you guys into spirit by a bit of a friendly, yet competitive, awakening."

So I got worked up this morning beca-

My thoughts are cut short by the sound of a thud on the ground. Everyone turns to look behind me and their faces are masked in confusion. _OH. MY. GOSH._

I turn around and see Selena getting up from the ground, freeing her foot from the inside of the tent. Of all times, she manages to trip now? I thought she said she'd be careful.

"Selena? What were you doing in Miss Munroe's tent? You sleep in there?" Michael asks, not in a way that says that he's assuming something, just in a casually questioning way.

"Uh, yeah," she says. What? Why on earth would she admit it? There's a reason they said that teachers would have separate tents. "Umm… There was a spider in my tent that I share with Miley and she wasn't budging to do anything about it; I wasn't going to just stay in there with a spider. So, I got out to sleep in another tent and they were all full so I begged Miss Munroe to let me sleep in her tent."

Wow, she actually came up with a good story. Why didn't we think of this before?

"Well why didn't Miley just kill the spider or something?" Michael asks with a "duh" look on his face. Before any of us can answer Miley's voice answers for us.

"Umm, duh, because it wasn't poisonous. I may be a violent one, but when it comes to animals, I don't harm them if they're no harm to me," she says, standing by Selena. Talk about life saver.

"Now that's a shocker," Michael says and his entire group laughs. Is it just me, or does he have something against Selena and Miley? I mean, he was quick to assume that Selena had started that little paint fight yesterday and now he's talking about Miley? Umm… okay?

"Well, anyways, back to the relevant topic here. Thanks for the little 'awakening' you guys, but my group's gotta get ready for breakfast. You know what they say; breakfast is the most important meal of the day. If my team's going to win today, we have to eat well. Bye Tunis' Tunas," I say. I totally took it upon myself to call his group something based on Selena's nickname for him. I want to get back at him a bit for this morning. He scoffs, while motioning for his group to follow him out.

"It's Tunis' Tsunami Warriors, thank you very much. And by the way, you're going down Munroe," he says before leaving. I chuckle at his competitiveness. I have to admit that I can get pretty competitive myself.

"Whatever," I say as they leave. When they're finally out of sight, I turn back around to Selena and Miley. "Thanks a lot Miley," I say sincerely. She came in at exactly the right time to save our butts.

"Anytime, Miss M," she says. "You want me to go wake up those utterly heavy sleepers so that we can head to breakfast?" she asks.

"Yeah, thanks that would be nice," I tell her and she nods before jogging to the tents. I turn to Selena and sigh.

"That was a close one, huh?" Selena asks, kind of awkwardly.

"Very close one," I say and trail off. Something feels off. Not off about what Selena and I are trying out, but off about what just happened. Because of how close things came, I think we should hold _this_ off. I mean, I'm not at all thinking that I want to call this off. I'm just thinking that maybe we should wait until a safer time to try. In the woods out in the open with the ENTIRE junior class isn't technically a safer time. I think that we should wait at least until the trip is over. Or maybe until further notice; when we figure out what we are and what we're going to do before we start being all open with our feelings to each other, because we never know who could be listening.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, obviously a bit nervous. I look up at her before hesitantly speaking.

"Selena… I thought you said you'd be careful," I sigh before starting to walk into my tent. She follows me. If we're going to have this conversation, I want it to be in private at least.

"I tripped. I couldn't help it. I was being as careful as possible. I really was," she says, closing the tent behind her.

"But with this situation, as careful as possible isn't enough Selena," I remind her. She looks at a loss of words.

"Wait, so, where are you going with this?" she asks, her voice is kind of shaky. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking a second ago. Please let me fully explain and don't take this the wrong way," I tell her. She reluctantly nods. I take another deep breath before telling her basically exactly what I was just thinking a second ago. When I'm done, she looks lost and has visible tears in her eyes. That crushes me. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. Why is she taking this badly?

"Was it something about last night? Did I do something wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"Selena, you did absolutely nothing wrong last night. We only talked last night and it was the best night I've had in a long time," I say. "I hope you don't think I'm calling this off, because I'm not Selena. I'm just suggesting that we hold off on sleeping in the same tent, the kissing, and stuff like that until we figure out what we are. It's too early and way too risky, and we don't need risks before we even start anything."

"So… you're not calling this off?"

"I'm not calling this off."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred and one percent sure," I say and she grins through her tears.

"Good, because at first that's what it sounded like. But, I agree with you on this. It's what's best I guess. Like you said, it's not like you're calling this off. We're just being more careful and taking it day by day."

"Exactly," I nod. I walk up to her and wipe a tear that fell. "I'm glad you understand."

"Me too… but before we both get too excited… what do you mean by 'further notice'?" she asks and I let out a deep sigh.

"Until we figure this out."

"Figure what out exactly?" she asks, sounding kind of defensive.

"Just what we're going to do and what we are. Selena, we can't just jump into things when it comes to _us_."

"I know that, I really do. But, I thought we were going to decide on what we're going to do about us on… our first date," she says.

"We are."

"So, by until further notice, you actually mean until our date?"

"Well… yeah, yeah that's what I mean," I say. She smiles that amazing smile and I can't help but smile back.

"So, I only have to wait until Friday to kiss you again?" she asks hopefully and I laugh.

"Is that what you're worried about now?" I joke.

"Well, more or less, yeah," she plays along. I playfully pinch her shoulder. "And yet you call me abusive? Yeah, whatever Miss I-Like-To-Pinch-My-Students," she says. We both laugh at that before she stops laughing. "Wait, I can still like… flirt right?"

"Only if I can too," I say with a smirk.

"Don't make me wipe that smirk off your face again," she teases. "But of course you can still flirt 'my dear Demi'."

I pinch her nose playfully before walking out of the tent, her following close behind. Miley's still in the tents trying to wake them up. They're being completely lazy so I have to yell through my mega-phone for them to wake up.

**_Selena's POV_**

After breakfast, we get to train for the physical competitions and study for the knowledge competitions. After lunch, we all walk to a different spot on the grounds. There's a lake for the canoeing games, a stand for the knowledge games, and a bunch of other obstacle courses and such. Throughout the day, our group has gotten really into winning. Like, it's either because we're going to win a pizza party plus a gift card to somewhere nice, or that we just want to beat everyone. I think it's both.

So, at the end of the day, we didn't win first place. We won second. For the relay races and knowledge games, we came in first in BOTH of them. I guess that got to our heads a bit, because when it came to the obstacle course, we came in second. Then, when it was time for the canoe race, we came in second. We were practically neck and neck with the tuna guy's team. The last competition was fishing. Sadly, we came in second. Because of us having one more loss than Mr. fish's team, we came in second to him.

We're all still excited though. I mean, we came in second! A very close second for crying out loud! It was still extremely fun to compete and play the games and competitions with everyone. It was even better seeing a competitive Demi… or Miss Munroe… whatever. But yeah, today was fun. I never thought that I, Selena Russo, would have fun on a camping trip.

The only bad thing is that Demi totally wasn't playing when she said we'd need to hold _us_ off. I mean, she didn't even really talk to me at all, except for pep talks. I know she said we're going to have to be careful, but it felt like paranoid is what we were being! Should I be worried?

"Guys, we may not have one first place, but I think we did a heck of a great job today and had a great time while doing it! Not just the competitions, but the entire trip," Demi says as we're sitting down around the fire at dinner. It's just our group at our site right now. "I think this trip has brought on a lot of great things," she says. She looks at me at the last part. The smile on her face wipes my fears about today away. I have nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, me too," I, along with all of the others, say proudly and happily.

"Amen to that Miss M!" Miley cheers and we all laugh. _This trip really has been great. Well, great would be an understatement._

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Review? OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! Like literally just thank you gahhh! **

**Also, to anyone else out there who are staying strong, CONGRATS TO YOU TOO! I'm so proud! And I want all of you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to EVER, know that I'm here and I care and I'll talk to you ! I love you guys thanks so much!**


	40. CHAPTER FREAKING 40

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and story.**

**Holy shit. **I haven't updated in over 15 days. You know how you feel when you accidentally make someone cry? Well I feel 10 times worse than that. Infinity times worse actually. I'm so so freaking sorry guys I went on a family vacation and left the laptop that i write the fic on at home and we stayed way longer than we thought. I'm so so sorry again I really am, I'll try to get back on it though ! Still love meh? Cuz I still love you... Lol I'm so so sorry guys!

But this is the 40th chapter. The 40th freaking chapter. Omg guys we've been at this for 40 chapters. Omg. I can't even rn like thank you guys so much for all of the faves, follows, and reviews. Speaking of reviews this story hit over 300 FREAKING REVIEWS OMFG WHAT THE FLYING FREAK THIS IS SO AMAZING YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING YALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! Thank you so freaking much lets celebrate ok?

**aperson3- **Omfg I love you gahh! Your reviews made me so freaking happy I'm so happy that you're doing better right now like I'm so honored and you have no clue right now like really! I hope your two friends continue to stay strong too babez bc you guys are doing an amazing job really ! Did you see all of the reviews congratulating you? Everyone's so proud of you ! Keep smiling bc i bet you have an amazing smile! Omfg you always make me smile hahah the whole hugging me thing is too freaking cute you're amazing haha! I'm so so so so so sorry for having you wait so freaking long like omg I really am, but I hope this chapter makes you happy! Don't be sad babes! And I'm about to go check out your Jemi story right when I update this! Thanks so so so much again! :Dxx

**gforever- **Omg thanks so so much ! 39 is a lot I'm so happy, but now it's 40 and omg gahh! Their date is coming up soon... really really soon... :Dxx

**Guest- **Omg I'm so sorry but here's the new chapter! Smile pweese! :Dxx

**POOP- **hAHAH interesting name you got going on there... Lol her entire story is a bit complicated but it's all gonna be cleared up soon haha! :DXx

**Guest- **Omg thank you so much like I love when I find a fanfic that I can reread over again and the fact that you reread this one makes my day thank you so much! :Dxx

**You guys probably want me to shut the hell up right now so you can read so here it is ahaha THE 40th CHAPTER!**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

Since we decided that it was best to act strictly as a normal teacher and student would, I don't sleep in Demi's tent tonight. I sleep in mine with Miley. Now, the term "sleep" would be quite the stretch as all we do most of the night is talk. And by talk, I mean Miley listening and forcing me to spill my guts to her about everything that happened between Demi and me in the past 24 hours.

"Wow," is what Miley says at the end of my story about today. "You two are so meant to be together. You better call me and the girls on Friday to help you get ready for your date!"

"Well, I'll call you, but as much as I want to, I can't call the rest of the girls," I say, genuinely sad. I wish I could share this secret with the rest of my best friends, but I know it's way too early to do that, if ever.

"Why not?" she asks, and then suddenly realization hits her. "Ohhh… you can't tell them. Yeah that sucks. Will you ever tell them?"

"I don't know, I really don't. Do I want to? Yes. Do I trust them enough or them to keep this secret? Yes. But can I tell them? No."

"Why? I mean, it sounds like you wouldn't mind telling them."

"They're my best friends, of course I wouldn't mind. But that's just the thing, maybe _I _wouldn't mind, but this relationship, or whatever it is, consists of two people and the other person surely might mind. We have to both agree to tell other people. And I have no idea if or when that will happen because this puts her career and life on the line. So, for now, this stays between the three of us. Maybe further along the line, when we're both comfortable with telling a few people that we completely trust and we have something stable and strong between us, I'll tell the girls. But that's still a huge maybe," I tell her.

"Ahh, well I hope this works out well and that someday you tell the girls. But, I understand why you can't, especially not right now. So, tell me what Miss Munroe is like in bed," Miley demands with a serious look on her face. My face shows the shock that I'm feeling inside.

"Miley, we've barely even started anything yet! We're especially not going to have sex until way down the line," I tell her, hitting her arm.

"Gosh, you're abusive Sel! I'm only kidding though, I just want to know what she's really like when she's not a teacher," Miley says and I nod, beginning to think about how to explain Demi's personality.

"She's so genuine. She's really fun to talk to and she's actually really funny. She reminds me of how we act, like she doesn't act like a teacher at all. One day, you have to hang out with her when she's not in teacher mode," I say and she excitedly nods.

"Oh my gosh maybe I can tap that," she exclaims and I gasp and hit her playfully.

"In your dirty dreams. Sorry, she's mine," I tell her. "I'm going to bed now. Sweet dreams bitch," I say as I roll over on my side.

"Goodnight my hoe," she says before placing her arm around me. This is nothing weird, we always sleep like this.

The next morning after everyone gets ready and dressed we're all packed and ready to go. Miley and I head out of our tent to where the rest of the group is. Everyone, including myself, has their bags beside them and their tent not far away. This morning is the morning where we leave this trip.

"Good morning Selena and Miley," Demi says with a smile on her face that makes me tingle. I automatically smile back.

"Good morning Miss Munroe," Miley and I say in unison.

"It looks like everyone's all packed and ready to go. There's no school for you guys today, so the bus is going to take us all to the school and you can leave from there. Since it's so early we're not going to have breakfast because we figured that everyone can eat when they get home," Demi explains as she picks up her suitcase. "So, follow me and we'll take that long walk to the bus. You can get water from the cooler over there."

Everyone goes to the cooler to grab a water bottle and we begin to follow Demi. On the way to the bus we all make small talk about how amazing this trip has been and how much fun we've had. Seems nice right? Well guess what, it's not. Wanna know why? Because Demi doesn't say anything to me the whole time. I don't even mind that actually, because we have to be as secretive as possible about whatever it is that we have going on. It's just that she can at least say something. Like whenever we're all talking and I say something, she literally looks away and ignores me. And whenever I walk up to her side, which isn't obvious to anything at all because we're all just walking, she totally moves away. It's confusing and saddening really. I don't know what to think. Maybe she doesn't really want this and is just letting me down easily. Maybe she just feels bad for me so she decided to just go with what _I _wanted. I mean because who would really want to be with me?

Finally we arrive at the buses. Guess who begins to talk to Demi on the way on the bus. Mr. Tunis. As if things weren't already discouraging.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Miss Munroe," Mr. Tuna says as he and his group sits down in the middle of the bus.

"Alrighty Mr. Tunis," Demi agrees while we all continue to walk to the back of our bus. We take a seat where we sat on the way here, except this time Demi's a bit hesitant to sit next to me. Should I even call her Demi now? I mean because obviously something's wrong.

Maybe I'm just worrying too much. I hate when I do that. So, throughout the entire ride I just talk to and goof around with my friends. After about two hours though, they all fall asleep. Maybe now's my chance to do something… I mean everyone in the back is asleep. Of course I'm not just going to start kissing Demi at a time like this, but a little touch to see how she reacts won't hurt right?

I slowly creep my hand over to hers, which is resting on her thigh. When my hand reaches hers, I feel a jolt of electricity run through me. To my liking, and surprise, she doesn't move her hand. _Hmm, let's test how far I can go._

I yawn, making myself look tired, and lean over and rest my head on Demi's shoulder. She doesn't react to this either. Hm. Just as I'm about to shut my eyes I feel Demi gently pushing me off of her. _Ouch. That hurt. Not physically, but like emotionally. What did I ever do wrong?_

I look over at her while getting back into the correct seating position with a questioning look. To be honest, she looks slightly angry. Again, what did I ever do wrong?

"Selena stop," she whispers and gives me a stern look. Did I hint annoyance in her voice?

"Alright fine," I say and lean on Miley instead.

If I annoy her then why is she doing this with me? Maybe that's why she doesn't want to put a label on us yet. Maybe she doesn't want to really do this with me. Or maybe my insecurities are just getting the best of me. Or maybe I should stop bothering her.

After what seems like an eternity, I'm finally off of that bus and standing next to my car with the rest of our group.

"See you later Sel," Justin shouts as he and the rest of the gang gets into his car. They're all going out for breakfast. They asked if I wanted to join but I declined, telling them I wasn't feeling well. It wasn't a whole lie.

"See ya guys," I say back as he begins to back up. Now it's just Richard and I. Oh and Demi. She has to stay until all of her group leaves. As if on cue, Richard's ride comes to pick him up. It's his mom I think. After saying goodbye he leaves and it's just me and Demi. Why am I even still here? Obviously she doesn't want me here. Just as I'm about to get into my car her voice stops me.

"Hey Selena can you come to my class with me for a sec?" She asks. I turn around and see a hopeful looking Demi standing in front of me. What could she possibly want?

"Yeah sure," I say. She nods and we begin to walk from the parking lot and up the stairs into the school. We don't talk the entire way up the stairs to her classroom though. It's not really awkward it's just that I have a whole list of things that could possible happen in the next few minutes going through my head. Will she call this off? Will she yell at me for what I did on the bus?

Finally we reach the door on the 11th grade hall with decorations on it. It's her classroom. I find it cute that she decorates her room. She takes out her classroom keys and unlocks the door. As soon as we walk in she flips on the lights and shuts the door behind us. I'm about to ask what she needed me for when she interrupts me. Not verbally but physically, crashing her lips onto mine. At first I'm completely shocked but then that amazing tingly feeling spreads across my body from having her lips on mine. It's a sweet and slow kiss. Before I get to respond she pulls back.

"Not that I didn't like it, but what was that for?" I ask. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. That's so hot.

"Well, we haven't really talked or anything all day and I missed you. I mean, I know I said no kissing for now, but I couldn't help it that time," she explains, blushing at the end of her sentence. Aww, isn't she so sweet? I start to grin after what she says, but then I remember something.

"Wait, so you're not mad at me or anything?" I question and she looks confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well you've been avoiding me all day so I thought you were mad at me. I thought maybe you didn't really want to be with me," I tell her. I look down and start messing with my shirt at the last part. She takes my hands in hers before talking.

"Lena of course I want to be with you. Please don't ever doubt that. I'm willing to risk this all for you. For us. We haven't even really gotten into this relationship yet, but I know that I am," she says, looking into my eyes sincerely. I know it sounds cliché, but I almost didn't hear what she said because I got so lost in them. But I heard it and it makes me feel completely amazing and relieved. Another smile and blush creeps onto my face.

"Good, because I am too," I tell her, squeezing her hand a little. "But then why were you acting all distant and stuff today?"

"I don't know. I'm really sorry for that though, that probably didn't make you feel too well. I didn't mean to, I guess ever since yesterday I've been extremely cautious about everything, a little too cautious actually. That's why I was so distant and off. But I realize that if I'm too alert every second then this isn't going to work. And I really do want this to work, so I'm gonna be better at not being so weird and all, I promise," she says. That makes sense. I'm glad that's the reason why and that it wasn't one of the reasons I was proposing.

"It's okay, I understand. We both need to work on things in order for this to work," I say, honestly. She raises her eyebrow questioningly. Aww, that's so adorable. "I need to work on not jumping to conclusions and you need to work on that."

"Ohh," she says. "True. We also need to work on something else though." Now it's my turn to be confused.

"And what's that?"

"How are we going to talk outside of school if I don't have your number?"

"Is that your way of asking for my number Miss Munroe?" I ask, trying to play it cool when in reality I'm jumping up and down on the inside. I've been waiting for this since forever.

"I guess so," she says with a laugh. "So how about that number?"

"Sure, I mean, if you insist," I joke before going over to her desk and grabbing a pen and sticky note. I write down my number in my girly handwriting before turning around and handing the sticky note to her.

"Thanks," she says with an amazing smile. "I'll text you so that you can save it. I mean maybe, if my busy schedule allows it," she says, flipping her hair dramatically. I let out a laugh at her antics. She's so adorably childish. I can't wait until Friday.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Love it? Not so much? Still mad at me? Wanna review? OMG THANKS AGAIN BC 40 CHAPTERS OMFG


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and ideas.**

**What's poppin smexy people? So you guys have permission to shoot me for taking so long again. But here's the new chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait, school's almost starting so i'm trying to finish this mandatory summer reading project bc i always wait until the last minute :/ And i know that a lot of my chapters a pretty short, so i tried to make this one a lot longer, i really hope it is!**

**Lol have you guys realized that i made Demi's character not like cussing when she actually does it quite a lot really? yeah that was random ik. Thanks so much for everything guys, virtual hugs for everyone! loves yah!**

**Guest: **Awwy haha yeah i am! Sorry for taking a bit of a long time again, hopefully that was the last big break! Thank you! :Dxx

**gfrvr: **Oh ma gersh i missed you too, i'm really really sorry for not being on a lot lately, but hopefully now that i'm almost done a lot of things, i'll be back on my schedule ! I'm not gonna leave you again haha thank you though! :Dxx

**Guest: **Thanks so so much, the date is gonna be in the next chapter!... oops spoiler sorry! :Dxx

**aperson3:** HYFR! A YEAR AND FREAKING 3 MONTHS! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BABY OH YEAH! You're doing so freaking great, you have no clue how proud i am of you, like really! I can't tell you how strong you are to me, it really does take a lot of effort and dedication, two things that you obviously have! Keep going, okay?! Of course i wasn't going to miss today, it's an amazing day, and i'm gonna try and make sure that i don't miss your bday either! How old will you be turning, if you don't mind me asking? AND GIRLY I READ YOUR STORY AND THE NEW UPDATE AND IT IS FREAKING AMAZING LIKE I LEFT A COMMENT YOU SHOULD GO AND READ IT! KEEP WRITING BC YOUR IDEAS, WRITING, AND IMAGINATION IS AMAZING! And about that other thing OF COURSE YOU'RE MY BABEZ :D.. haha... hehe.. uhm.. have you ever watched a Glozell video? Well she's freaking hilar and she was talking about how her and ariana grande are Liam Payne's sister wives in a video, so that can be you and Trainwreck2212 for me lol, i mean cuz i don't mind *flips hair* bc i love you both so much it's craycray you know? How's that sound guys? haha we'll work something out... and oh i live in South Carolina, US! It's really boring omg... Thanks! :Dxx

**So i'm gonna go ahead and let yall start reading now, but thanks for everything! gahh i just love talking to you guys bc fun and just amazing !**

**_Selena's POV_**

On my way home I stop by a café and pick up a small breakfast. I arrive home that morning grinning like an idiot. Demi, my history teacher, likes me back and now has my number. We're going on a date Friday. All of this happened over this trip that I kind of dreaded at first. I'm happier than I've ever been. I honestly don't remember the last time I've been this happy.

"Sel, is that you?" My mom calls from the kitchen. I hadn't realized how much I've missed her until now. I drop my bags by the door and scurry to the kitchen. Once I get there I run and pull my mom into a bone crushing hug. Hey, I love my mom a lot…

"MOM! I've missed you!" I shout, still hugging her.

"I've missed you too Sel. This house has been really quiet without your loud mouth every few seconds," she jokes, pulling away after hugging me back just as tight.

"Whatever mom," I say, popping a grape from the fruit bowl she's making in my mouth.

"How was your trip?"

"It was fantastic. Demi and I, who is actually Miss Munroe, my social studies teacher, finally talked about our feelings for each other and we're going on a date this Friday night." Just kidding, I don't dare say that. I'm not that stupid. Instead I say, "It was amazing. I had such a great time, the most fun I've had in a long time. So many great things happened."

"Like what sweety?"

"Well I made a lot of new friends and hung out with my mains," I tell her. That's not a full lie.

"Sounds fantastic. I honestly thought you'd come home ready to kill someone for making you go through all of that nature stuff," my mom admits.

I chuckle and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, I thought so too. But what I am ready to do is go and take a nice shower, so I'll see you in a bit," I tell her before hopping out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget to get your bags from the door Hun," she calls from behind me.

After grabbing my bags from the door where I carelessly left them, I run upstairs to my room. Oh how I've missed this place. I'm so used to seeing so much green though that the fact that my room is mostly green, brown, and white annoys me right now. But whatever, I still love and miss it.

Sighing, I lazily plop myself face down on my bed, my face landing between the pillows. Almost forgetting about my shower, I begin to doze off. I'm brought back to reality by my phone vibrating in my front pocket.

I'm too sleepy to go out so if it's the gang asking me to come join them I swear…

I sit up and take my phone out of my pocket. Unlocking it, I see that a message from an unknown number is displayed. I tap it and open it. My stomach drops and my heart does somersaults at what I read.

**Unknown number: ****_Hey Lena, it's Demi. Just texting you so that you have my number J_**

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. SHE TEXTED ME. I'M GOING TO HURL OF HAPPINESS. Okay that doesn't make sense but that doesn't even matter I'm just so happy that she texted me!

I don't want to seem too anxious to answer, so I wait at least 2 minutes before replying. Worst 2 minutes of my life.

**_Hey J so you only texted me so that I could have your number, not to talk? Fine then, be that way :P haha, just kidding_**

With that, I save her number, I almost saved it under "Miss Munroe", but then I remembered the circumstances, I go take a shower so that I don't have to take one later. I mean, if we're going to be texting today, I don't want any interruptions…

Okay so my shower is kind of quick, but can you blame me for being anxious to talk to Demi? So after five minutes I'm out of the shower and putting on my pj's. Yeah, it's early in the day, but I'm in the lazy type of mood today. I get under my covers in my shorts and t-shirt and grab my phone from the top of my cabinet. A face eating smile creeps up on my face as I see that Demi sent me a new text. I also got a new text from Taylor and Miley but I'll check theirs in a sec.

**Demi:) ****_: Okay fine, I mean I _****guess ****_if you _****absolutely need****_ to talk to me, I'll suffer through it for a few minutes… lol jk of course I wanted to talk to you. Xx_**

Xx. X freaking x. She put xx omg. This time I don't hesitate at all to reply.

**_Too bad, should've started off with that before :o_**

While waiting on her reply, I decide to check Miley and Taylor's texts.

**xxTay: ****_Yo wassup ma homie showty ? t(-_-)t_**

What. The. Actual. Fuck? I almost bite my tongue of laughter and shock. Did Taylor really just text me that? I laugh while I begin texting her back.

**_Yeah Tay, I love you girly, but how about you not try that again? _**

When I text her back I go and look at Miley's text. I don't even know what to expect since I just received a text like that from Taylor.

**SmileyMiles: Yo hoe, just ignore Taylor's text, she's trying to prove a point to the gang that she can be what she calls "hip".**

Ahh, yep that makes sense now.

**_Tell her it really really isn't working for her. You guys are still at breakfast?_**

After hitting send I notice that I've got a new text. From. Demi. Ahhh!

**Demi:) : ****_Well I could've. But I mean who really texts someone saying "hey it's me I'm texting you because I wanted to talk to you"? I mean it's pretty obvious that you want to talk to the person you text right? :P_**

**Me: ****_Fine you proved your point. Why must you make me feel like an idiot Miss Munroe?_**

I get a text a few seconds after sending that one. It's not from Demi though L

**SmileyMiles: Yep, we're practically having the time of our lives meeting the President but you wouldn't know because your lame ass didn't want to join us.**

**Me: ****_Oh yeah, bc you guys are totally hanging out with Mr. Prez. And it's totally not that I didn't want to join you guys dumby…_**

I'm really not a morning person so I can already feel myself drifting off to sleep. Just as my eyes are going shut and my breathing starts to lessen, my phone vibrate in my hands. Without wasting a second, I unlock it and open up the new message from the one and only Demi Munroe.

**Demi:) : ****_Well, usually teachers _****are ****_smarter than their students so I think it just happens naturally. You don't have me saved in your phone as Miss Munroe, do you? _**

Please Demi, I'm not that stupid… okay so maybe I almost saved it as that at first, but she doesn't have to know that part.

**Me: ****_Of course not Demi, I may not be a teacher, but I'm not that stupid! I have you saved as Demi with a smiley face J_**

A very short time later, she replies.

**Demi:) : ****_Ohh a smiley face? You make me feel so special Russo :P So whatcha doin?_**

She said I make her feel special! I KNOW SHE WAS JOKING BUT STILL OMG.

**Me: ****_Laying down, tired from the trip. What about you?_**

**Demi:) : ****_Being unnecessarily yelled at by my two best friends for not calling or texting them doing the entire trip. They're so strange. I'll let you get some rest though, talk to you tomorrow?_**

Well I don't at all want to stop talking to her, but I know that in a few minutes I'll start sending sleepy texts, and I really don't want to do that.

**Me: ****_Hahah that sounds like something my friends would do… but okay I _****guess ****_I can talk to you tomorrow. Don't miss me too much. ;)_**

**Demi:) : ****_Ooh, I can almost smell the cockiness. HAHA jk, ttyl Jxx_**

After that, I'm out like a light. I wake up many hours later to the smell of dinner. Oh how I've missed home cooked meals. I dart downstairs to meet my mom. The rest of my night is spent hanging out with her and just relaxing. This is usually what I do on one of my lazy days.

Usually I'm not too excited to wake up for school, but this morning I am. Like extremely excited. I get to see Demi in homeroom and first period. I know she'll still be my teacher today, but still, it's her. I turn off my phone alarm, just before noticing that I got a new text an hour ago. Which one of my crazy friends were awake at that time?

None of them apparently, as this text was from Demi; she's not crazy at all. My lips spread into a face eating smile as I happily open the text.

**Demi:) : ****_Good morning Lena. I know it's really early, but I just wanted to wish you a great day. See you at school 3_**

How. The. Fuck. Is. She. So. Sweet. I know it's a simple text but it brightens up my day so much. She spent time out of her day to wish me a good morning? And there's even a heart at the end. If you could die from happiness, I'd so be six feet under. Smiling, I type a reply.

**Me: Aww, that's really sweet Demi, thank you. Good morning to you too… but what on earth were you doing up at that un-Godly hour? J**

I don't get a reply until after I'm already ready for school, heading out to my car. I think she's already at the school, probably.

**Demi: Lol, teachers have to get to school a good bit earlier than students… Hey, don't use my number to your advantage and text me in class Selena.**

I smirk at the last sentence before texting back.

**Selena: Oh that sucks, but makes sense. And okay fine, you'll just be missing out on my awesomeness Miss Munroe.**

With that, I start the engine and pull off. On the way to school, I happily sing along to the music on the radio. Yeah, I think it's safe to say that I'm extremely excited for school today.

"Oh look it's the stranger," Zendaya exclaims as I walk up to the gang near my homeroom class.

"Oh, whatever guys, it was just one breakfast that I missed out on," I scoff as they all start to say things in agreement with Zendaya.

"Actually your slack self missed out me and Miley getting married. You were supposed to be one of the bridesmaids but you know what, no freaking biggie," Emily jokes, faking to be seriously pissed off. Miley smirks and raps her arms around Emily.

"Whatever you guys are butts. Let's get to class before we're all late," I warn them. Everyone groans except me. Hey, I'm actually happy to be here today; Demi's just a few classes down from where I'm standing now.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to get detention with Miss Munroe today, now would we?" Miley says with a knowing look on her face, nudging me in the shoulder. I'll kill her later.

"Well I know I don't, and neither does Bridget, so we're gonna get to class peace out homies," Taylor says, keeping up with the "hip" act from yesterday. Lord help her…

After a bit more small talk, the rest of us head our separate ways. Finally, I reach Demi's, er Miss Munroe's, classroom. I get a nice warm feeling just knowing that she's behind that door, which Miley is opening now. We step into the classroom and all eyes are on us. It's not like we're late or anything, we're just the last ones to arrive. Demi looks over at us from where she's standing in the front of the classroom and smiles at us.

"Goodmorning girls, have a seat, I'm just discussing to the class that today's schedule will be a bit different since you guys didn't have your classes yesterday," she says, sending me a personal smile that makes me weak to my knees as Miley and I nod and walk to our desks.

I'd like to say that I was paying attention to what Demi was teaching the entire class time, but that would be a lie. I was paying attention to _Demi _in particular, and her voice, but not necessarily to what she was teaching. When there's about 20 minutes left of class, she begins to pass out worksheets for us to do based on the slideshow she'd made for us.

As she passes by me to give me my worksheet, she sends me that breathtaking smile. I love the fact that that was only for me. As she continues to pass out the worksheets, I look over my own. Oh gosh, I really should've paid attention to her teaching because I have no answer to any of these questions. About five minutes after Demi finishes passing out the worksheets, she's sitting down and the rest of the class is already multiple questions into the worksheet, whereas I don't even have one answer down. Oh I really hope this isn't going to be graded…

Five minutes later, we only have 10 minutes left of class and I've only managed to take an educated guess on about 10 out of 25 of the questions on this worksheet. Eh, so maybe a few of them are right.

Just as I'm about to write down another educated guess, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look around to make sure no one is looking and dig for it in my pocket. I mean, who doesn't text in class every once in a while, at least?

Out of all the people to text me while I'm in class, I would've never guessed that it'd be Demi would be the one to do it- especially in her class. It surely does make me excited and happy though.

**Demi:) : ****_Think any harder and you'll burst a vessel Lena. Hasn't anyone ever told you that things like this happen when you don't pay attention in class?_**

I chuckle on the inside at what she'd said, but then I realize that that means that she knows that I wasn't paying attention. Hm, should I apologize? I mean what teacher likes to know that their student wasn't paying attention in class? Though Demi's not like all teachers… And does she want me to respond? I mean I'm in her class so… whatever if she didn't expect me to respond she wouldn't have texted me, right? I look around cautiously before texting her back. I mean, it's not like anyone would snitch, I just don't want any questions about who I'm texting.

**Me: ****_Hahah very funny. Sorry, I was distracted. I'll pay attention from now on, promise… hey, aren't you the one that told me not to text you in class? Tsk Tsk. Practice what you preach Miss Munroe._**

I go back to answering these worksheet questions, not knowing whether I should wait for a reply or not. She is working after all…

I get a text shortly after, and I know who it's from.

**Demi:) : ****_Whatever smarty pants, get back to work._**

Hm, maybe I'll just mess with her a bit.

**Me: ****_But texting you is so much more fun…_**

**Demi:) : ****_Now Selena…_**

I look up at her and see that she's looking at me with a serious look on her face. I stick out my tongue at her before doing as she said, and by the end of the class I've gotten almost all of the questions answered. I'm not saying that all of them were right though. I'm pretty sure I just failed that worksheet. Hey, it's Demi's fault for being so… amazing.

The rest of the week goes by basically the same. Demi and I have been texting a lot after and before school, then acting completely normal when we're at school. We're mainly just getting to know eachother more, not really talking about what's going on between us much. In fact, it would seem like we're just kind of the flirty type of friends if I wasn't aware of our upcoming first date. My excitement about it has been growing more and more each day, if that's even possible considering how much I'm anticipating it. Now it's Friday and I'm driving home from school, thinking about tonight. Miley's coming over later to help me get ready, but that's going to be kind of hard considering that Demi hasn't told me a thing about the date.

My phone rings from my purse in the passenger seat and I reach to grab it. Pulling it out, I see that Demi's calling. A smile appears on my face. I know it's been a week since we've been talking outside of school, but I still get extremely happy each time I see her name pop on my phone. Usually she texts though, but whatever. I swipe the screen to the left, answering the phone with a smile on my face.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Well, as you can see because of the caller ID," Demi's magical voice rings in my ears, with a light chuckle that sounds like music to me.

"Yeah, but you never know who could have had your phone and just decided to call me, so I think it was helpful for you to clarify that for me," I giggle before continuing. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, just calling to tell you to be ready at 7:30 for tonight," she tells me and a fake gasp slips through my mouth.

"Did you actually just tell me something about the date? What is this, a miracle?" She laughs on the other end before scoffing.

"Just be ready at 7:30."

"Fine, fine I will. Can you at least tell me how I should dress?" I ask, hopefully.

"Casual."

"Casual? Casual? That's all she's asking us to work with?!" Miley exclaims as we look through my closet for an outfit to wear. It's already 6:25 and we still have to do my hair, a tiny bit of makeup, and pick out an outfit.

"I'm glad she at least told me that, I mean she hasn't said a thing about the date like all week."

"Where do you think she's taking you?" Miley asks, putting together an outfit as I keep looking.

"No clue, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great." When I say that, Miley bursts into laughter. "What?"

"You're just too cute. You've never said that about a date before, not even with Justin. No offence babe, but with you, it's always been about where you're going and what you're doing, but tonight with Miss Munroe it's not like that at all. I'm really happy for you Sel, I really am. I hope this all works out for you two," she explains and I stare at her in awe.

"Wow, thanks Miley. That means a lot," I say, going over and hugging her.

"I think I've found the perfect outfit," she says excitedly, lifting up the clothes she'd just put together. She has a white lace top, a gray tank top to go underneath, a very thin gray blazer, white skinny jeans with designed rips in them, and white sandals. Yep, it's perfect. Casual, but not too casual.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Miles! Can always count on you to style me up," I tell her, taking the outfit she's handing to me and walking to the bathroom to put it on. A few minutes later I step out of the bathroom and in front of Miley, dressed up. "How does it look on me?"

"Let's just say, this is your Beyonce moment," she compliments. "Now let's go get your hair and makeup done," she instructs, ushering me back into the bathroom.

"Very, very light on the makeup though."

"I know, I know," Miley insures me before going to work on my hair. In the end we decide not to do too much with it and just straighten it. Moving to my face, she only applies light eye makeup and lip gloss.

Before she started working on me, she told me to close my eyes so I have no idea what I look like until she tells me to open them. When I do I'm astonished. Miley's always been amazing at this type of stuff. I'm not wearing much makeup at all and I love how I look. I just really hope Demi will.. I mean maybe I think I look okay, but what if she doesn't?

"You look freaking stunning Sel. What do you say you ditch the teach and let me show you a few things?" Miley jokes, making me feel a bit more confident.

"Maybe some other time Miles. But no really, thank you, a lot," I sincerely tell her.

"Anything for you girly," she squeezes my shoulder lightly. "Hey don't be nervous."

"You can tell?"

"You fiddle with your fingers when you're nervous. What's up?"

"I just… this date is gonna determine where we take things and I really want it to go well. This is my first date with a girl so I'm also extremely nervous about that part," I admit and Miley kneels down in front of where I'm sitting.

"Number one, I have a strong feeling that this night will go more than perfect. From the way you talk about her, you guys have strong chemistry already, so how could it possibly not? Number two, it doesn't matter how many times you've been on a date with a girl, or that this is your first date with a girl in your case. All that matters is that this is your first date with Miss Munroe, whom you already get along so well with, so don't be nervous, just be yourself. That fun and loving girl that you are," Miley tells me. If what she said earlier didn't make me feel better, which it did, then this surely did. Miley's actually a really sweet girl and never fails to make me feel good.

"Thanks, so much Miles, I really really needed that. I'll take you up on that advice for sure." Just as I finish saying that sentence, the doorbell rings and my stomach drops from excitement and nervousness. She's here! She's here! She's here!

"Aren't you gonna get that? I'll show myself out babeskies. Have a great night, remember what i told you," Miley tells me. I nod and say goodnight and a last thank you, giving her a hug before going downstairs. I hurriedly answer the door, not wanting to have Demi waiting for too long. Demi's standing before me with flowers in her hand. Oh. My. Gosh. She's so freaking sweet. Even casual she looks like a model. She's absolutely breathtaking, as she always is. She's wearing dark gray skinny jeans, a white slightly see through blouse, and black pumps. Tonight's so going to be amazing.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Wanna review? Maybe? Please? This is like the first totally drama free chapter i think.. wow ... yeah ok love you guys


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and ideas. As always.**

Guess who's an arse face? Probably me. You all probably hate me. Like you probably despise me. Like You probably don't want to hear me talk... or read my words. But, that's okay, I still love you. Sorry I haven't updated in a shiz long time. I'm really sorry. Life got in the way and school and family stuff :/ and so like i haven't even gotten on twitter in a shiz long time. Really sorry though. I didn't expect to not update in so long, i really didn't. Like I really don't want to be one of the writers that RARELY update. I hate that. Like a lot. So, with all that being said, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER... oh wait REVIEW RESPONSES ! I'm going back to doing them all on here, even user ones, bc easier. But still PM me ANYTIME THOUGH! xx

**mkpunk: **Yeah, you guys needed a layed back chapter i think! Thanks a lot! :Dxx

**LovesObsessed: **So sorry for the long wait between chapters lately, but i hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks a lot and here it is! :Dxx

**Suefanficlover: **Lol these days i'm getting married to so many people haha! But thank you so so so much ! Gahh thanksss girly ! :Dxx

**Trainwreck2212: **Aww you said i'm not normal, that's so nice i'm flattered really! Hahah but thanks Kay gahhh that spanish at the end though wooh hahahahahh lol i'm craving tacos like the real ones bc apparently someone told me the ones here in America aren't real so yeah loves ya thanks ! :Dxx

**blushyskittle3321: **Hahha thanks ! I'm glad i made you laugh ! :Dxx

**Lourdesc6- **Hhahahahah your reviews remind me of how i talk like hahahha! But thanks so much! Here it is! :Dxx

**witchkitty- **Thanks so so much and hahaha i'm glad it's as cute as i'm trying to make it! Here's the date! :Dxx

**aperson: **I've been gone for so long i didn't get to update on your bday SO HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BABESKIES! Sorry for not saying it before, really! BUT OMFG LOL I KNOW I'VE BEEN LIKE MIA FOR LIKE FOREVER! But here's the chapter though, I'm about to go read your's :Dxx

**darksaber92- **oH my shit. Like I really don't want my story to be one of those kinds of stories, that's all happy go lucky till the very end, so sorry if it seems that was so far. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter! :Dxx

**Billmcfadden: **Now apparently :Dxx thanks!

Okay i'll shut up now and let you guys read!

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

Selena looks completely stunning tonight. Yeah, she's dressing normal and all, but still, she looks stunning. So stunning that I can't help but glance at her over and over again while I'm driving. Don't worry, it's quick and minor glances so we're safe.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where we're going tonight?" Selena breaks the comfortable silence we've been in since we've been riding.

"Hmm," I pretend to think about it, "Yeah, nope."

"But Demi come on, I hate surprises," she whines with a cute pouty face. Yeah, I was looking over at her that time too, but can you blame me? Okay, no more quick looks Demi.

"Oops, too bad Lena. I hope you don't hate this one," I say, honestly.

"Of course I won't."

The rest of the ride is filled with small talk and comfortable silences. After about 20 minutes we arrive at the destination. Selena's face is pretty confused as we stop upon the old barnyard looking building. I get out of the car and walk over to her door. She's about to open it, but I decide to be a gentlewoman and open it for her, which she graciously accepts. I'm usually not the dominant one, but I feel like in this relationship, or what it is so far, that's exactly what I'll be.

"Thanks Demi," she says graciously as she exits the car.

"You're welcome," I respond. When we're both stand outside of the car she gives me a confused look. Oh! I still haven't explained anything about where we are to her. "Oh, follow me. You'll see once we get inside," I tell her. Usually people are hesitant to follow people into an old barnyard, but for some reason, she's not hesitant at all to follow me, which makes me smile. I take that as a good sign.

As we're walking, I decide to take a leap and grab her hand. When my hand brushes hers she gently grabs it and I feel a jolt of electricity that I haven't felt in a really long time run through me. We continue to hold hands as we walk to the entrance of the old building.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?" Selena asks and I chuckle at her anxiousness.

"Wait till we get inside, I want you to see it first," I tell her before unlocking the latch and pushing the door open. Selena's face lights up as she sees the huge room glowing with neon lights before her. I step inside and Selena follows in awe. "Umm, so you told me that you loved bowling a while ago when we were talking before… you know… _this… _developed between us. So I decided this would be a nice place to come. One of my best friend's, Caitlyn's, dad owns this bowling alley, but he closed it to the public a few years ago. Ever since then it's just been me and my friends that come here, and that's actually rarely. That's the reason it's only you and I in here tonight. I asked him if I could use it and he said yes without hesitation."

"Wow. Demi this is amazing. I absolutely love bowling. This place looks so cool. I have a strong feeling I'm going to enjoy tonight," she admits in awe. It's kind of dark in here except for the bright colorful lights, but even in the darkness I can see a bit of a blush on her cheeks. She's so cute…

"Didn't have any doubts about that before did you?" I ask in a sing-songy voice, half teasing her and half wanting to truly know the answer.

"I've wanted this for so long, so of course not," she says in all honesty. Hearing her say that makes me smile and I can see that saying that makes her smile. "So are you ready to get your butt beat in bowling or what?"

"Psh, if I must say, I'm pretty good at bowling myself, you just wait and see," I tell her, motioning for her to follow me to the isle Caitlyn's dad opened for us. When we get to the right isle, I step back and let her go in front of me. "You may go first, safe the best for last," I joke with a wink, picking up a bowling ball before handing it to her.

"I don't like to brag, but, we'll just see who's still talking at the end of the game," Selena sticks her tongue out before turning to face the isle.

So, I guess I shouldn't have talked smack before we started. I lost. But not by too much though. Just enough for her to go on and on about. It was a really fun time though. We laughed about everything. Being that there are no rules in this bowling alley because there's only the two of us, we did some things that probably wouldn't be allowed if this bowling alley were open to the public. Like not being in the isles… We decided to race down them, even with how slippery the floor was. It was really fun though, just being completely immature. It wasn't like this with Jennifer.

"Whatever Lena, I totally let you win," I say as we sit at a random table in the empty bowling alley after we finished our game.

"Psh, yeah yeah, whatever Demi. But even though beating you was extremely easy, I had a blast. Tonight was so fun, thanks a lot," she says as she brushes some hair out of her face beautifully.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but don't thank me yet. We still have one more thing," I say with a grin.

"Do I win a car for suffering through this date with you?" she jokes and I scoff.

"What and ever Russo. There's no car, but I hope dinner will do," I wink.

"I suppose," she sighs playfully. "Just kidding, dinner would be amazing."

"At your service Princess," I say before taking a trip to the canteen and grabbing the dinner I'd ordered. I don't think the first date is a date where you make dinner for the person you're going out with, so I just ordered pizza. She did state on the first day of school that it was her favorite food, after all. I'm not sure which topping is her favorite, so I just went with cheese. It was my safest bet. "I hope you like Dr. Pepper Soda, almost everyone in Texas does, so I just brought it," I tell her hopefully as I sit back down after placing the food on the table. "And I hope pizzas fine too. I mean, you said it was your favorite on the first day of school, but-."

"It's perfect Demi," she says with an assuring smile. "Rambling Demi is quite cute though."

We start talking about random things as we eat. When we're finished eating, Selena goes into her thankful mode again.

"I'm glad you had fun. You didn't seem like the type to want to go to fancy restaurants on the first date, so I figured, and hoped, that you'd like this. I had a lot of fun tonight too. More fun than I've had in a long time," I inform her with a smile that probably came off a bit shy after she tells me how much fun she's had tonight.

"Well I am usually the spirit of the party, just ask the whole junior class," she jokes, causing me to laugh. "But really, I'm glad you could have fun with me," Selena says with that million dollar smile of hers.

"Me too," I reply sincerely. There's a silence, but not an awkward or uncomfortable one. It's a warm silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Selena's voice cuts my thoughts short.

"You actually."

"Really?" she asks with an amused smile. "What about me?"

"That I really want to do this and I really want to make it official, if you do I mean," I voice my thoughts and she responds with that cute pouty confused look that she does. "Will you be my girlfriend Selena?"

I hadn't realized how nervous I would be to hear her answer. I mean, I have a strong feeling that she'll say yes, but there's still that possibility. I mean, I really really want this. I really want her. _NOT THAT WAY YA PERV. _I mean, I really want her in my life and I want to be with her.

"Are you sure?" Well that wasn't the response I was going for…

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she starts, "Do you really want to do this. Risk all of this for… for me? I really want to be with you, but are you sure this is worth all that we're risking? I mean, I'm sure, but are you?"

"We've talked about this millions of times before, and I don't know what it's going to take to make you believe me, but I've never been so sure about anything," I honestly say.

"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend Demi."

"Yeah?" I ask, nodding my head with a wide grin.

"Yes!" she confirms with an adorable face eating smile. I get out of my chair and go to her and hug her, which she returns…. I'm a hugger. I feel complete holding her like this. I get a feeling that I've never felt before. I love it.

We pull back and stare into each other's eyes. I know it sounds cliché, but I feel like I'm staring into her soul, and like she's reading through mine. She's got the most beautiful and captivating pair of eyes that I've ever seen. I'm so lost in them that I don't notice that she's leaning in towards me. When I do register that though, I don't hesitate to do the same. Before I know it, my lips meet the softest pair of lips I've ever felt. I know we've kissed before, at camp, but this time feels like the first time. This time feels official. This is the first time I'm kissing Selena Russo as my girlfriend.

Our lips move together, passionately yet hesitantly. I can't even come to explain what I'm feeling right now. My whole world is literally spinning. This is the best kiss I've ever had. Not only because it's such an amazing kiss filled with emotion, but because it's with Selena. I mean, Jennifer who?

We pull apart, practically gasping for air. I don't know how long we were kissing, but at some point Selena and I had wrapped our arms around each other. I lean my forehead against hers, a smile plastered on both of our faces.

"That was.." Selena starts to say, a bit at lost for words.

"Amazing," I finish off for her.

"Exactly."

"But," I begin, backing away from her a bit. Dang, I already miss the contact. "You can't tell a soul about this Lena. I mean, I know Miley already knows, but until we both decide it's okay, you can't tell anyone. Not even your parents."

"Got it," she says, truthfully. I didn't have any worries of her doing anything other than what I'd said, but I just wanted to make sure. "Wait, will you tell like your family?"

I look down at that question for a split second, and then back at Selena, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Why not? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well…," I cut myself off, not knowing how to explain everything.

"No, no Demi, it's fine. You don't have to tell me. Sorry for prying," she apologizes, unnecessarily.

"You're not prying. You have a right to be curious. And plus, I want to tell you," I tell her. "I don't keep in contact with my family, and they don't keep in contact with me. At all."

"Is it because of your sexuality? Because I thought you said earlier that they were okay with it," she remembers and I nod.

"Yeah, they were okay with it, because they thought it was just a faze. That is, until they found out I had a girlfriend. I thought they'd be happy for me, but instead they completely freaked. They told me that my "call for attention" had gone too far. That's what they thought I was doing. They gave me crap about being with her, and one day they just kicked me out and I went to stay with my best friend Emma until I got my own place. I haven't talked to them or seen them since then."

Wow, I haven't explained that to anybody in a long time, but I feel like Selena needed to know.

"That's horrible Demi," Selena says, tears in her own eyes. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry," I say, wiping the fallen tears on her face. "And please don't cry. I don't want you to cry." I really didn't mean for her to cry. No one has ever cried over me before.

"I know, it just that I can't imagine someone doing that to you."

"It's okay. I'm okay now. Who knows, maybe if that didn't happen I wouldn't have met you."

"Oh my shit, all that happened to you just so that you could have met me," she sobs dramatically, waving her arms in the air. From the look on her face, I can tell that she's just joking. "I'm such a fucked up person."

I laugh hysterically at her actions. "You're such a strange person, that's what you are."

She herself starts laughing. "Wow, you really know how to flatter a girl," sarcastic Selena comes out. "So, will you ever like tell your friends about us?"

"Probably not," I say, and then I feel extremely bad, guilty, and mad at myself as I see a flash of hurt in her eyes. "I mean, it's not that I want to hide you or anything, it's just best that we wait."

"I know, I totally understand," she says, then starts smiling.

"What?"

"Everytime something happy happens to me, I run home to tell my mom. This time, I can't, so it's gonna be kinda weird, but whatever, I'll deal."

"Good," laughter comes out of me, "You could always go and tell Miley. She like knows everything I think."

"She really does. And I'm probably not even gonna have to go tell her, she'll come to me threatening me to tell her."

"Threatening?" I ask out of amusement.

"Yes, threatening. She threatened to chop off my hair if I didn't tell her about my first date with one of my exes."

"Your hairs too pretty for that," I chuckle, reaching over to run my fingers through her hair.

"Thanks, you're the one with the stunning hair though," she compliments, making me blush. Gosh, how does she do this?

The rest of the night goes by too quickly for my liking, but nonetheless I had an amazing time. Before I know it, I'm sitting in Selena's driveway, dropping her off. Her mom's home now, so I can't walk her to her door.

"Thanks again for tonight. It was so amazing, I had a great time," Selena gushes.

"I did too, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. You should probably get inside now, it's kinda late," I reluctantly tell her. I'm probably not gonna see her until Monday. A whole two days without her after spending all of these hours with her.

"Why are you frowning?"

Oh… I hadn't even noticed.

"We're not gonna see each other until Monday, I'm gonna miss you," I tell her shyly.

"I know," she groans. "I'm gonna miss you too though. Hopefully these two days go by fast. Just text me. This should hold you until Monday," she says, leaning over and capturing my lips in her own. I immediately kiss back. Gosh she's such an amazing kisser. After a few seconds, she pulls away.

"I think that kiss just made it worse. I'm gonna be thinking about you all weekend now," I say.

"Thinking about me, or thinking about kissing me?" she asks with a smirk.

"Mmm, a little bit of both," I joke.

"Whatever," she laughs. "Goodnight Demi."

"Goodnight Princess," I say as she gets out of the car, smiling as she turns around.

"I love it when you call me that."

* * *

"JJ or Prentiss?" Selena asks over the phone on Sunday night as we watch an episode of Criminal Minds together. Not really together, just at the same time, on the phone. She's at her house, I'm at mine, but when we called we both happened to be watching the exact same show, so we decided to watch it together. Well, she decided to, but she and her idea are too adorable to not say yes.

"Selena," I say, matter-of-factly. Her laughter rings through the phone.

"Demi, that's flattering and all, but I don't believe I included my name in that question," she says.

"Oh, my mistake, I just miss you so much that I must've magically heard your name or something."

"That makes about zero sense, but I miss you too. I can't wait for tomorrow, and that's a first. I mean, who looks forward to Mondays?"

"Crazy students dating their teacher and vice versa," I say with a chuckle.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

"Oh, and it's a tie."

"What's a tie?"

"JJ and Prentiss. It's hard to decide, but JJ looks weirdly identical to my ex who shall not be named. So, I guess I'm gonna go with Prentiss. I still think my Lena is the winner though," I explain with a confident nod, forgetting that she can't see me.

"Nah, I think JJ's the winner. They're both smoking, but JJ man… JJ is… phew." I scoff.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Nah, I may have the hots for JJ, but my girlfriend Demi, I don't know if you know her or not, she's beyond beautiful. I'd toss JJ to the side for her in a heartbeat," she assures me. Aww, she's so sweet.

"I think I know her, and I'm pretty sure she'd do the same for you," I say. "You know what else I'm pretty sure of?"

"What?"

"It's getting really late and we both have to wake up early tomorrow, so we should get some sleep."

"Gahh," she groans. "I don't want to."

"Neither do I, but the quicker we go to bed, the quicker we see each other tomorrow."

"Goodnight Demi," she exclaims and I laugh.

"Goodnight Princess," I say before we hang up.

* * *

I fall asleep that night with a smile on my face, and wake up with one too. I finally get to see my Lena after this long weekend without her. I know I just saw her on Friday and we've been talking over the phone and texting since then, but it's not the same as being with her and seeing her in person. That's why I'm so happy that I'm sitting in my classroom waiting for homeroom to begin. I hope Selena comes before homeroom starts, so I can properly greet her.

As if reading my mind, my heart flutters as my girlfriend walks into the classroom ten minutes before homeroom begins, closing the door behind her. We both grin wildly like we've just been given a million dollars at the sight of each other.

"Demi," she exclaims, loud enough for only me to hear. "I missed you!"

She comes over to my desk and hugs me. A feeling of content runs through me. I've really missed her.

"I missed you too, princess," I say, pulling her closer. "You're here early."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I just really wanted to see you before school."

"Of course I don't mind, I was hoping you'd come early," I tell her as we pull away from each other a bit, still in each other's arms.

"And why is that?"

"Firstly, because I really missed you. Secondly, so that I could do this," I lean in and gently place my lips onto hers, and she reciprocates. I love her lips. Each time I kiss her it's a whole different type of amazing. This kiss is kind of short because of where we are, but it's still as amazing as the few other's that we've shared.

"I should come early more often then."

"That you should," I chuckle, sitting back down at my desk as she sits to the one opposite from me. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was okay. I mean, I hung out with my friends and stuff, but I really missed you. I mean, I know we just started going out, but I don't know, I just really missed you."

"I know exactly how you feel. At least we're with each other now though."

"Yep! So, how was your weekend?"

"Same as yours basically, i-," I don't even get to finish my sentence because the bell signaling homeroom rings. "Well, I guess that means I'll talk to you later. You should probably head to your seat now, people are gonna start coming any second now."

"Talk to you later," she says, before doing what I'd suggested.

Homeroom goes by quickly. It's basically just the kids quietly talking and stuff. I'm really just paying attention to Selena though, as bad as that sounds. Hey, its homeroom, I'm not really suppose to be teaching them at this time.

Sadly, second period goes by just as fast. Why is it that when you're occupied things go by faster. I mean, I wouldn't mind if I was just teaching, but I was also enjoying my time admiring Selena, and now its cut short.

The students say bye to me as they leave, but only one voice do I really pay attention to. Selena's, "Have a good day Miss Munroe!"

And then there was Miley's, "Peace out Miss M!"

I'm falling hard for a girl with the strangest friends.

During block change, I get a text. I really hope it's from Selena. Then again, I don't because she's not suppose to text in school. _Nothing's fine I'm torn… sorry I just love that song._

I reach into my purse and grab my phone. What I see when I unlock my phone shocks me.

_1 New Message From: 214-***-****_

_… _That's Jennifer's number… _Just as things were going so well._

_**a/n: Dang, i talk a lot... but so did you guys dig this chapter?! Did you like the date?! Did it make you happy?! What about that ending? I should've warned you guys, BUT i forgot to sorry! Not.. lol no really yea sorry! But, i did say that not everything in this story is gonna be perfect and shiz, bc i want to make it as INTERESTING As possible.. sorry again for the late update, really sorry babes! BUT OMFG LETS TAKE A SECOND TO CELEBRATE OVER THE FACT THAT DEMI IS GOING TO BE PLAYING A GAY CHARACTER ON GLEE IDK IF THAT MAKES YOU AS HAPPY AS IT MAKES ME BUT IT MAKES ME HAPPY BC I WANNA SEE HOW SHE PLAYS IT AND IT'D BE SO HAWT OK? OK. So yeah, loves you guys! Review please?! xx- Nahla**_


End file.
